Las Reglas son para Romperse
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos. Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

CAPÍTULO 1

 _Boulongerie de Tom et Sabine, París_

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían aparecido por primera vez y comenzaron a defender la ciudad de París de los akumas enviados por Hawkmoth. A pesar del duro trabajo de los dos superhéroes, no había ninguna señal de que la situación cambiara a corto o mediano plazo. Hawkmoth seguía determinado a obtener los Miraculous de ambos, y sus continuas derrotas no parecían desanimarlo para continuar con los ataques.

Las vidas de Marinette y Adrien aún permanecían divididas entre sus responsabilidades como estudiantes y sus batallas contra el villano.

Aquella mañana, la alarma del teléfono móvil sonó en el apartamento sobre la boulongerie, y Marinette sacó una mano de las mantas para poder apagarla, dejando escapar un gruñido antes de volver a desaparecer bajo las mantas y la almohada.

-Marinette…- la voz aguda de Tikki estaba separando a Marinette de sus sueños de nuevo.

-Por favor… cinco minutos más…-

-No, Marinette, deberías levantarte de inmediato- dijo Tikki- vas a llegar tarde de nuevo-

Marinette gruñó otra vez, pero finalmente salió de las mantas de su cama y se frotó los ojos, dando un enorme bostezo en el que casi se traga a Tikki. La kwami rió en voz baja mientras que miraba la expresión adormilada de su elegida mientras buscaba a tientas su teléfono celular antes de bajar de su cama.

-Vamos, Marinette- insistió Tikki, gentilmente flotando alrededor de la chica- tienes que apurarte. Hoy vas a presentar tu nuevo proyecto en el concurso de la escuela-

Al escuchar lo que dijo Tikki, Marinette abrió los ojos grandemente, y sus labios formaron una sonrisa llena de emoción. Casi había olvidado que ese día era el concurso organizado por Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador y el padre de Adrien. Marinette había ganado todos los concursos anuales desde que tenía catorce años y ganó con el sombrero de plumas que modeló Adrien en una de sus sesiones fotográficas. Monsieur Agreste parecía estar muy impresionado con sus modelos, tanto que era impresionante, pues el famoso diseñador apenas mostraba sus emociones en público.

Lo mejor que podía pasar es que monsieur Agreste decidiera apoyarla en su carrera para ser diseñadora.

Para el concurso de ese día, Marinette había diseñado un vestido para la chica que posaría en campaña publicitaria junto con Adrien. Le había puesto todo su esfuerzo y había dado lo mejor de sí. Realmente esperaba que fuera suficiente para ganar el concurso de nuevo. Tenía que impresionar a monsieur Agreste. Y no haría daño si impresionaba también a cierto modelo que estudiaba en su escuela.

-Oh, Tikki, estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Marinette mientras descendía de su cama y se apresuraba al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha- ¿qué pasa si a monsieur Agreste no le gusta mi diseño?¿qué pasa si me tropiezo, caigo sobre Adrien, rompo su pierna y él me odia por el resto de su vida?¿O si su padre me odia por el resto de su vida?¿O si ambos me odian? ¡Oh, mi vida está acabada!-

Tikki se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Estoy segura que monsieur Agreste va a adorar tu vestido- dijo la pequeña kwami- y estoy segura de que no pasará nada malo si accidentalmente caes en los brazos de Adrien… otra vez. Además, después de conocerte por cuatro años, Adrien está bien consciente de tu torpeza legendaria- añadió, alzando repetidamente las cejas.

La chica, quien ya había entrado en la ducha, sacó la cabeza para mirar a Tikki.

-¿Está consciente de ello?- dijo Marinette mortificada. La kwami dejó escapar una carcajada mientras que Marinette volvía a meter su cabeza en la ducha.

-Te preocupas demasiado- dijo dijo Tikki, encogiendo los hombros- estoy segura de que todo estará perfecto. Solo recuerda, mantén la calma, y no dejes que te moleste lo que diga Chloé-

Marinette frunció el entrecejo. Chloé. Estaba segura de que la chica rubia y su padre, el alcalde de París, habían pagado a un diseñador profesional para crear el vestido que Chloé presentaría en el concurso, como siempre.

La chica suspiró mientras que salía de la ducha y se cubría con la toalla. No estaba muy contenta con la situación. Sí, aún estaba en su amada escuela con todos sus amigos, y sí, podía ver a Adrien todos los días, pero era realmente una tortura aún tener que lidiar con Chloé y todas sus tonterías. Mens mal que la presencia de Adrien y su amistad con Alya y Nino compensaban la situación.

Marinette sonrió levemente mientras que recordó que Alya y Nino estaban juntos desde esa visita al zoológico.

Al menos ella no era la que sufría más por culpa de la hija del alcalde de París. Sabrina era de las que peor la pasaba con ella, sin saber que su supuesta mejor amiga la estaba utilizando para su beneficio. El otro que la pasaba terrible por culpa de Chloé era Nathaniel.

La chica suspiró en voz alta mientras que comenzaba a vestirse. Pobre Nathaniel. El chico pelirrojo no solo estaba aún enamorada de ella, sino que todos los días era atormentado por Chloé, cuando no estaba atormentando a Marinette, claro está.

-No te preocupes por ella- le dijo Tikki, adivinando sus pensamientos- ya sabes que Cholé siempre ha hecho trampa en el concurso, pero tú siempre has ganado. Monsieur Agreste sabe reconocer el verdadero talento. Y sabes bien que no importa lo que haga, la gente que no es gentil nunca gana-

Marinette sonrió de nuevo, y terminó de arreglarse el cabello. Esta vez, en vez de su habitual peinado con dos coletas, la chica solo se hizo una, atada con un listón de color rosa.

-Trés jolie- dijo Tikki con una enorme sonrisa mientras flotaba alrededor de Marinette, aprobando totalmente de su look y de su peinado- ahora apúrate, no puedes llegar tarde hoy. ¡Es el día del concurso!-

-Estoy en eso- dijo Marinette, pasando el asa de su bolso por su hombro y abriéndolo- vámonos. Escóndete, Tikki-

La kwami roja hizo como la chica dijo, escondiéndose dentro del bolso de Marinette mientras que la chica tomaba su mochila y el portatrajes con su vestido dentro. Ya con todas sus cosas en la mano, Marinette abrió la trampilla y descendió hacia la panadería de sus padres.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Una hora antes_

Al mismo tiempo, Adrien se levantó perezosamente y revolvió su propio cabello con una mano. Bostezó con ganas mientras que arrastraba los pies hacia el baño, y sonrió levemente mientras que corría la puerta. No había olvidado que su amada Ladybug había estado ahí un par de veces. Una leve coloración roja apareció en sus mejillas mientras que recordaba a la hermosa superheroína.

El chico se duchó y pronto estuvo listo para ir a la escuela. Ese iba a ser un día especial, pues su padre iba a ir a la escuela. O bueno, iba a mandar a Nathalie con una tablet. Sea como fuera, iba a ver a su padre, lo cual era extraordinario.

Adrien estuvo a punto de salir cuando recordó algo. O bueno, mejor dicho, a alguien. Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia su mesita de noche, donde el pequeño kwami negro estaba aún dormido.

-¿Plagg?- dijo Adrien en voz baja, consciente de que Nathalie lo estaba esperando justo fuera de su habitación, ya que podía escuchar su voz, seguramente dandole indicaciones al Gorila. Ya que el kwami no le respondió, Adrien comenzó a moverlo con la punta de su dedo para hacerlo despertar- vamos, Plagg, despierta. Ya es hora de ir a la escuela-

-No quiero ir- se quejó Plagg- quiero quedarme en casa y dormir todo el día y comer Camembert sin parar-

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró largamente.

-Vamos, no es como si tu hicieras algo en la escuela- dijo el chico- pero te necesito conmigo, en caso de haya algún ataque-

Plagg bostezó, aún negándose a levantarse, pero por fortuna Adrien sabía como motivarlo. El chico sacó del frigobar un pequeño trozo de Camembert, y lo puso cerca de su nariz.

-Oh, bueno, pero solo porque lo pediste amablemente- dijo el kwami, tomando el trozo de queso de la mano de Adrien y comiéndolo. Una vez que terminó, Plagg voló obedientemente hacia Adrien y se escondió debajo de su camisa.

-Excelente- dijo Adrien- vámonos-

Plagg gruñó

-Espera un momento, chico- dijo el kwami en un tono serio, muy inusual en él- antes de que te vayas, tengo que decirte algo importante-

Adrien alzó las cejas. ¿Plagg quería hablar con él? Aquello no era para nada común. Adrien conocía a su kwami bastante bien. Plagg era perezoso, gruñón y bastante irresponsable. De hecho, desde el tono serio de su voz había sorprendido al chico rubio.

-De acuerdo- dijo Adrien en un tono dudoso- ¿de qué querías hablar?-

Plagg dudó por un segundo o dos, pero finalmente suspiró.

-Es sobre tu enamorada enmascarada- dijo Plagg.

Las mejillas de Adrien se enrojecieron de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede con Ladybug?-

-Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que la conociste y te enamoraste de ella- dijo Plagg- sabes bien que para ella, tú eres solo su compañero, a lo mucho su amigo, y nunca te va a mirar de manera diferente. Realmente creo que… deberías volver tu mirada hacia otras chicas-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos. Había tenido ya esa conversación con Plagg al menos un centenar de veces. El kwami siempre había insistido en que turnara su atención hacia otras chicas, ya que era claro que Ladybug jamás lo iba a mirar diferente.

-Plagg, no me importa lo que digas al respecto- dijo Adrien- la amo-

-Oh, vamos, chico- dijo Plagg- hay miles de chicas ahí afuera que están enamoradas de ti. Esa chica Marinette, por ejemplo. Es muy dulce, y es linda también, y parece que le tienes mucho cariño tú también…-

-No seas tonto, Plagg. Marinette es solo una amiga-

Plagg dejó escapar una expresión de incredulidad. Su elegido era realmente tonto. Bueno, no era su culpa, después de todo. Todos esos años encerrado en casa no le habían hecho ningún favor.

Cuatro años antes, cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir habían vencido a Hibou Noir, el Búho Negro, ambos chicos habían sido forzados a destransformarse frente al otro. Tanto Adrien como la chica habían mantenido sus ojos cerrados, pero ni Plagg ni Tikki lo hicieron.

Plagg sabía la verdad. Esa dulce compañera de clase de Adrien, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, era Ladybug. Y el kwami negro sabía que estaba locamente enamorada de su elegido. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta? La pobre chica tartamudeaba frente a él, se ponía realmente nerviosa y hacía el ridículo cada vez que Adrien estaba cerca.

El kwami pensaba que era estúpidamente linda, pero aún así.

El hecho era que, después de lo ocurrido, Plagg y Tikki habían dejado a sus elegidos en la noche, cruzando la ciudad de París buscando al maestro Fu para contarle lo que había pasado, y el guardián les había indicado que no debían revelar la identidad del otro a sus respectivos elegidos. El maestro Fu les dijo que era vital que cada uno de ellos lo descubriera por sí mismo, o alguna tontería así.

-Deberías escucharme, niño- dijo Plagg, completamente frustrado de no poderle decir la verdad sobre Marinette a Adrien. Después de cuatro años, el kwami ya se había impacientado- no quiero tener que decirte _te lo dije_ -

Adrien solo sonrió dulcemente y se encogió de hombros. Plagg puso los ojos en blanco y se rindió, al menos por ese momento, y se escondió bajo la camisa del chico.

-Vamos, niño, es hora de irnos- dijo Plagg debajo de la camisa- no quieres llegar tarde-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza y, sin dejar de sonreír, se apresuró a la puerta de su casa, donde el Gorila lo esperaba junto con la limosina.

X-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Poco más tarde_

-Oh, Alya, estoy muy nerviosa- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a su mejor amiga, mientras que abría nerviosamente la cremallera del portatrajes que contenía su vestido- ¿que va a pasar si…?-

-No tienes porqué estás nerviosa- dijo su mejor amiga- va a estar excelente, como siempre. Además, tú tienes…- se interrumpió al ver el vestido que Marinette estaba sacando del portatrajes- oh, Mari… ¡es…!-

Marinette sonrió al ver a su amiga boquiabierta. Había logrado callar a Alya, y eso lo interpretó como una buena señal. La peligra se puso a vestir el maniquí con su vestido y sonrió mientras lo hacía. Era un vestido corto, ceñido a la cintura, con los hombros descubiertos, de color rojo brillante, y con algunos tonos negros en pecho del vestido y en la falda del mismo. El look estaba complementado por una gargantilla de color rojo.

Una vez que el vestido estuvo montado en el maniquí, Marinette cerró la boca de Alya con una mano y sonrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Nathalie, la secretaria personal de Gabriel Agreste, se acercaba hacia ellas, llevando la tablet con la videollamada del diseñador y seguida de Adrien. Marinette respiró hondo, haciendo un real esfuerzo para no ponerse nerviosa o hacer el ridículo de nuevo frente al chico. Alya salió de su sorpresa justo a tiempo, y se acercó a su amiga, lista para detenerla en caso de que cayera de la impresión.

Nathalie se detuvo frente al vestido de Marinette, sin dejar de detener la tablet hacia ella.

-Ah, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng- dijo el diseñador al reconocerla- como de costumbre, no me ha decepcionado. Al contrario, estoy muy impresionado-

Marinette se ruborizó al ver a Adrien sonreír radiantemente frente a ella, y se mordió el labio. Sabía que si abría la boca iba a tartamudear, y no quería hacerlo delante de Gabriel Agreste.

-Oh, no- dijo una voz femenina, que Marinette adivinó de quién se trataba- mi vestido es mucho más bonito que el de la panadera, _monsieur_ Agreste-

Marinette borró su sonrisa por un momento. ¡Esa Chloé! Si ella ni siquiera había hecho su vestido, ¿qué le importaba ese concurso? Iba a decir algo, pero Adrien habló primero.

-Chloé, no es lindo tratar así a Marinette- dijo el chico rubio.

-No lo creo- dijo Gabriel Agreste a través de la pantalla del tablet, como si Adrien no hubiera dicho nada- debo decir que el diseño de mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng es el mejor de este concurso. Usted a ganado de nuevo-

Adrien y Alya sonrieron, y Marinette casi brinca de alegría al escuchar aquello.

-Gracias, monsieur Agreste, muchísimas gracias- dijo Marinette, inclinando la cabeza.

-Nathalie, toma los datos de _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- continuó el diseñador- y entrégale un programa para la sesión fotográfica en la que aparecerá con Adrien-

Si bien Alya se sorprendió, Marinette palideció mortalmente.

-Yo… ¿qué?- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿No se lo habían dicho, _mademoiselle_?- dijo Gabriel, alzando las cejas- bah, no importa, se lo diré ahora. Como ganadora del concurso, usará su propio vestido en la campaña publicitaria junto con mi hijo-

Marinette estaba boquiabierta, cosa que hizo reír a Alya. Adrien no se percató de la mortificación de la chica, solo ladeó su cabeza y sonrió dulcemente.

-Será un placer trabajar contigo, Marinette- dijo el chico.

-Bueno, si eso es todo…- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste- tengo muchas cosas que hacer- y colgó la llamada.

Chloé se fue de ahí, echando chispas por las orejas, seguida por Sabrina, y diciendo sin parar que era ridículo que Marinette hubiera ganado el concurso. Nathalie extendió su tarjeta a Marinette mientras que Alya volvía a guardar el vestido dentro del portatrajes.

-Estaré en contacto con usted, _mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo la secretaria, antes de retirarse, tomando el portatrajes con el vestido de Marinette dentro.

La chica aún no lograba reaccionar. Adrien notó por fin su mortificación, y le puso una mano en el hombro con cariño.

-No temas- dijo Adrien tan pronto como la chica levantó sus ojos azules, perdiéndose por un momento en los verdes de él- no es tan difícil como parece. Si quieres… podemos reunirnos y practicar-

Marinette no podía abrir la boca. Tenía miedo de decir alguna tontería, tartamudear, o de plano vomitar de los nervios. Alya respondió por ella.

-Marinette solo tiene un poco de pánico escénico- dijo la chica castaña- no te preocupes, Adrien, pronto se le pasará, y creo que es buena idea que ustedes dos se reúnan a practicar. ¿No es cierto eso, Mari?- añadió, codeando las costillas de la chica. No obtuvo respuesta. Puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió de nuevo a Adrien- ¿ves? Le encantaría-

Adrien sonrió de nuevo y, tras felicitar a Marinette de nueva cuenta, les dio la espalda para buscar a Nino. Unos minutos después, Marinette regresó a la realidad.

-¡Alya!- lloriqueó la chica, abrazando a Alya- ¡voy a aparecer en la campaña publicitaria con Adrien! ¡Voy a morir!-

La chica castaña se echó a reír y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a su mejor amiga.

x-x-x

 _Boulongerie de Tom et Sabine_

 _Poco más tarde_

Pasado el pánico inicial, Marinette estaba más que feliz cuando regresó a casa de la escuela. Fuera del estrés que le causaba saber que pronto iba a posar para la campaña publicitaria dl padre de Adrien (y sus tripas se hicieron un lindo nudo) estaba feliz por lo que había pasado. Seguramente monsieur Agreste iba a apoyarla para estudiar diseño.

Después de salir de la escuela, aún su corazón latiendo con fuerza y la adrenalina dando vueltas por su sistema como loca por la aprobación de tanto Adrien como su padre, la chica tomó el coraje de invitar a Adrien a la panadería de sus padres por unas galletas o croissants. El chico felizmente aceptó. Mientras que Nino y Alya también querían acompañarlos, pero ambos le guiñaron un ojo e inventaron una excusa para dejar a la pelinegra sola con Adrien.

Hubo un pequeño problema, sin embargo. Cuando Marinette estaba invitando a Adrien, Nathaniel iba pasando por ahí, y no tuvo corazón para no invitar al pelirrojo también, especialmente porque al parecer Chloé había desquitado todas sus frustraciones con él durante todo el día.

Los dos chicos acompañaron a Marinette a la boulongerie. Adrien parecía bastante dispuesto a probar algunos de los deliciosos productos horneados de los Dupain-Cheng, y la pasó diciendo lo agradable que era pasar tiempo con una familia tan cálida y unida como la de Marinette. Al mismo tiempo, Nath estaba sentado silenciosamente junto a ellos, abrazando su libro de dibujo contra su pecho, como si fuera el mal tercio en la relación entre sus dos compañeros.

-Vamos, Nath, anímate un poco- dijo Adrien alegremente mientras que notaba lo callado que estaba el pelirrojo- no hay nada como una tarde con los amigos para animarse-

Nathaniel pasó sus ojos de Adrien a Marinette, quien sonrió dulcemente hacia él.

-Adrien tiene razón, ¿sabes?- dijo la chica- vamos, sé que mi papá preparó unos deliciosos éclairs hoy. De todos modos, comer algo dulce siempre ayuda con la inspiración, ¿no crees?-

El pelirrojo sonrió tímidamente por fin, aún abrazando su libreta.

-Tienes razón, Mari- dijo el pelirrojo.

- _Voilá_ \- dijo Adrien, asintiendo y volviéndose hacia Marinette- ¿sabes si Nino y Alya vendrán más tarde?-

-No lo creo- dijo Marinette- Alya dijo que estaría muy ocupada esta tarde actualizando el Ladyblog, y Nino dijo que tenía que ser el DJ en la fiesta de Lila-

La chica mencionó el nombre de Lila frunciendo el entrecejo, ya que no le agradaba mucho, principalmente porque la chica odiaba terriblemente a su alter ego, Ladybug. A Adrien no le parecía agradar mucho tampoco, a pesar de que el chico se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. El modelo se había enterado que Lila molestaba a Nino todo el tiempo, intentando sacarle información sobre Adrien. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que, una vez más, el chico se dio cuenta de que Nino era un amigo verdadero y leal, y jamás le había dicho nada a Lila, aguantando sus berrinches diciendo lo asombroso que era Adrien y lo terrible que Ladybug y Chat Noir la habían tratado cuando fue akumatizada hacía todos esos años.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la panadería, y Marinette sonrió levemente al ver que los ojos de Adrien brillaron y una sincera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Incluso Nathaniel estaba sonriente.

-Vamos, pasen, por favor- dijo Marinette mientras que abría la puerta.

Los dos chicos la siguieron dentro del local, y fueron saludados por el padre de Marinette.

-Bienvenidos _, les garçons-_ dijo Tom Dupain- bienvenida, Marinette. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?-

-Estuvo bien, papá- dijo la chica.

-Marinette está siendo modesta, monsieur Dupain-Cheng- dijo Adrien, aún sonriendo ampliamente y poniendo gentilmente su mano en el hombro de la chica- pero acaba de ganar de nuevo el concurso de moda de la escuela. Volvió a impresionar a mi padre, y eso que él no es tan fácil de impresionar-

Marinette se ruborizó mientras que la mano de Adrien abandonaba su hombro y el chico volvía sus ojos a los deliciosos productos horneados en el mostrador.

-Claro, deben tener mucha hambre ustedes tres- dijo el padre de Marinette, tras abrazar y felicitar a su hija- ¿qué les gustaría probar? Las galletas de chocolate están recién salidas del horno, y hoy hicimos éclaires-

Adrien seguía mirando ilusionado los mostradores, mientras que la vista de Nathaniel estaba fija en el suelo.

-No seas tímido, Nath- dijo Marinette en voz baja, de modo que solo el pelirrojo escuchara, al darse cuenta de lo mortificado que estaba de estar ahí- puedes escoger lo que quieras, yo invito el día de hoy-

Los ojos de Nathaniel se separaron del suelo y se fijaron en ella, sonriendo levemente otra vez, y eligiendo un éclair. Adrien ya había comprado una caja de macarons sabor almendras, negándose a tomarlos sin pagar, pero finalmente aceptó un croissant relleno de chocolate, invitado por el padre de Marinette.

- _Merci beaucoup, monsieur Dupain-Cheng_ \- dijo Adrien- usted es muy amable-

-Sí, muchas gracias, monsieur, y también gracias a Marinette- dijo Nath, sonriendo y disfrutando su éclair.

La chica sonrió, muy complacida por como había transcurrido ese día. Oh, y realmente adoraba la sonrisa de Adrien mientras que seguía comiendo su croissant. Estuvo a punto de invitarlo a jugar videojuegos un rato, pero dudó por un momento. Quería esperar hasta que Nathaniel se fuera para invitar a Adrien. A Marinette realmente le agradaba el pelirrojo, pero quería pasar tiempo a solas con el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Demasiado tarde. La puerta de la panadería se abrió, y el Gorila, es decir, el guardaespaldas de Adrien, entró al local con una expresión muy gruñona. Tanto Adrien como Marinette suspiraron largamente.

-Oh, sí, lo olvidé, mis clases de piano- dijo Adrien, suspirando decepcionado mientras se volvía a las otras tres personas en la panadería- muchas gracias por todo nuevamente, monsieur Dupain-Cheng. Los veré mañana Nath, Mari…-

Marinette suspiró mientras que sus ojos seguían el auto de Adrien alejándose por la calle. Nathaniel suspiró también, y se volvió hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Mari- dijo el pelirrojo- creo que debería regresar a casa también. Fue algo lindo pasar tiempo contigo y con Adrien. Y el éclair estaba delicioso-

-Cuando quieras- dijo Marinette, volviendo a sonreír.

Nathaniel sonrió también, y tras agitar tu mano despidiéndose tímidamente del padre de Marinette, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del local. Marinette lo miró, pensativa. Pobre Nath, siempre estaba solo. Aunque tal vez… Marinette tenía que salir esa tarde a comprar telas y otras cosas…

-Nath, espera- dijo Marinette justo antes de que el pelirrojo girara el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Nathaniel se volvió hacia ella, alzando las cejas.

-¿Sí?-

-Yo… tengo que salir a la mercería, a comprar algunas telas para un par de vestidos en los que estoy trabajando- dijo ella- tú no quisieras acompañarme, ¿o sí? Me ayudaría mucho la opinión de otro artista… o mejor dicho, de un amigo-

El rostro de Nathaniel se iluminó al escuchar su propuesta.

-Yo… ¡claro que sí!- dijo el chico, sonriendo ampliamente- por supuesto que iré contigo. ¡Me encantaría!-

Marinette sonrió, contenta de haberlo hecho sonreír de nuevo, y salió de la panadería acompañada del pelirrojo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Por fin terminé de escribir este fic. Esta historia ha estado rondando por mi cabeza durante un montón de tiempo, y por fin la pude poner en papel. Espero que les esté gustando. Esta historia tendrá muchos ships. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Mansion Agreste_

 _Esa noche_

Adrien cerró la puerta tan pronto como llegó a su habitación, y se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro cansado. Plagg salió de su escondite bajo su camisa y flotó a su alrededor, antes de caer sobre la cama junto a él.

-Pensé que el día nunca terminaría- se quejó el kwami, dejándose caer sobre la cama sin mover ni un músculo- estoy exhausto… ¡no puedo sentir mis bigotes!-

-No te quejes, Plagg- dijo el chico, haciendo rodar los ojos- no hiciste nada, solo pasaste el día escondido bajo mi camisa-

-Sí, pero no tienes idea lo cansado que puede ser esconderse aquí todo el día mientras tú modelas, tocas el piano, y asistes a las clases de chino- dijo Plagg, volteándose para estar boca arriba- muero de hambre-

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero se levantó y caminó al frigobar, sacando un gran trozo de Camembert. Los ojos de Plagg se iluminaron, e inmediatamente voló hacia el queso, tomando una enorme mordida.

-Aquí tienes, come- dijo Adrien, sonriendo, mientras que sus ojos se volvían a la enorme ventana de vidrio de su habitación. Suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Ladybug en una noche como esa?¿Estaría patrullando las calles de París?¿Estaría descansado después de un largo día de trabajo, igual que él?¿Estaría, acaso, pensando en él?

-Brrrr…- dijo Plagg tras terminar el trozo de Camembert con un largo eructo que hizo que Adrien dijera ¡ _Plagg!_ \- conozco bastante bien esa mirada. Chico, ¿podrías dejar de comportarte como un gatito enamorado?-

Adrien lo ignoró, y mantuvo su mirada en la tranquila ciudad, casi deseando que hubiera un ataque de Akuma para poder luchar hombro con hombro con la chica que amaba. Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría si Hawkmoth, _le Papillon_ , se rindiera y dejara de akumatizar a los habitantes de París?¿Qué pasaría si ellos finalmente vencieran y tomaran el miraculous de Hawkmoth? Nunca volvería a ver a Ladybug. Sintió que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

El chico sacudió su cabeza. No, si vencían a Hawkmoth, no se separarían. Lo podía sentir, estaba seguro. Miró nuevamente hacia la ciudad. Quería salir y, si tenía suerte, encontrar a Ladybug. Sí, estaba exhausto, pero la idea de ver a su adorada _coccinelle_ fue más fuerte que su cansancio. Adrien se volvió hacia Plagg, y sonrió ladeando su cabeza.

-Oh, no. Tienes que estar bromeando, chico- dijo el kwami en voz alta. Demasiado tarde. Adrien había levantado su mano derecha,

-Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Barrio Latino, París_

 _Poco después_

Marinette podía jurar que jamás había escuchado la voz de Nathaniel tanto como aquella tarde. El tímido chico pelirrojo que había estado enamorado de ella desde preescolar y que nunca decía más de cuatro palabras seguidas en su presencia ahora estaba enganchado en una conversación con ella. La chica supo todo sobre la familia de Nathaniel, su trabajo de medio tiempo en el taller de Théo Barbot, entre otras cosas que desconocía de la vida de su compañero.

Había sido realmente agradable, pasar el tiempo con otro chico que no fuera Alya, Nino o sus compañeras.

-Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido conmigo- dijo Marinette finalmente, mientras que ambos caminaban de regreso a la panadería de los padres de ella.

-Yo soy quien está feliz de que me invitaras, Marinette- confesó Nathaniel mientras ladeaba la cabeza- fue un lindo paseo a la tienda de telas. Gracias-

-No, gracias a ti- dijo ella. Realmente le tenía cariño a Nathaniel, era realmente un buen amigo, pero tenía miedo de decir esas palabras. Si lo decía, ¿el pelirrojo se sentiría mal? No quería _friendzonear_ a nadie, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Nathaniel miró a Marinette y se ruborizó levemente. Se moría de ganas de confesar su amor hacia ella, pero él ya sabía que Marinette estaba aún enamorada de Adrien. Suspiró largamente. Realmente tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Aprovechando que estamos aquí- dijo Nathaniel, señalando una banca en el parque que cruzaron para llegar a la casa de Marinette- quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo. ¿Podemos…?-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, tomando el brazo de Nathaniel y caminando junto con él a la banca que el chico le había señalado.

A esa hora de la tarde, cuando el sol ya se había puesto y la ciudad estaba en penumbra, el parque estaba bien iluminado pero completamente vacío. La banca que Nathaniel había elegido estaba bajo una luz mercuria. La chica soltó el brazo de Nath y se sentó, mientras que el chico se sentaba junto a ella.

-Entonces… ¿de qué querías hablar?- preguntó ella, mirándolo con curiosidad

Nathaniel dudó por un momento. Sus ojos azules miraron a la hermosa chica de la que había estado enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo, y suspiró.

-Yo…quería decirte que… tú realmente me gustas, Marinette. Yo… yo estoy seguro que ya sabías, sobre todo después del asunto con el _Dessinateur_ hace cuatro años. Pero aún así, realmente me gustas-

Marinette se quedó helada. No esperaba que el pelirrojo dijera algo así. Aunque debió habérselo imaginado, sobre todo con Nath comportándose un poco más atrevido que de costumbre esa tarde.

-Nath, eres muy amable, y realmente me siento muy halagada, pero…-

-Espera, por favor, solo… escucha lo que tengo que decir- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a Marinette y pidiéndole con la mirada que lo dejara continuar. La chica guardó silencio. Volvió a tomar aire y continuó- me gustas, pero no soy tonto. Yo sé que no te gusto como tú me gustas a mí. Y… sé que te gusta Adrien…-

Marinette abrió la boca y su color cambió de extremadamente pálido a extremadamente rojo, casi rivalizando con el cabello de Nath.

-¿Yo?¿Gustarme Adrien?¡Claro que no!- dijo la chica nerviosamente- bueno… tal vez… no, para nada… bueno, tal vez un poco…-

Nathaniel sonrió amablemente.

-Lo sé, Marinette, es evidente para todos, excepto quizá para el mismo Adrien- dijo Nathaniel, riendo en voz baja- entonces… ya que sé que tu corazón está decidido en él, realmente espero que tú y yo podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos-

Marinette estaba aún sorprendida, pero sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Nath. Deberías saber que te tengo mucho cariño- dijo ella.

Nathaniel estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su rostro se volvió de pronto más blanca que una hoja de papel, sus ojos abriéndose en una expresión llena de terror. Marinette se volvió hacia donde el chico estaba mirando, e inmediatamente entendió lo que estaba pasando. Dos hombres adultos estaban caminando hacia ellos, y ninguno de los dos parecía tener buenas intenciones. Uno de ellos llevaba en su mano una varilla de metal, el otro una cadena.

-Errr…- dijo Nathaniel, tomando la mano de Marinette y urgiéndola a levantarse tirando de ella- creo que deberíamos ir a casa. Apresúrate-

La chica asintió, y comenzó a caminar junto a Nathaniel hacia la salida del parque, en dirección contraria a los dos hombres. Cuando ambos se encontraban a unos pasos de la salida, Marinette discretamente miró hacia atrás, y los dos hombres no parecían haberlos seguido. La chica suspiró aliviada, pero fue demasiado pronto.

Conforme se acercaban a la entrada, se dieron cuenta de que uno de los hombres estaba de pie en la entrada del parque, hacia donde ellos se dirigían y otro seguía detrás de ellos y casi alcanzándolos.

-Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos- dos enamorados solos en el parque, de noche…-

-¿No les habían dicho que es peligroso salir de noche?- dijo el otro.

-Dame tu bolso, bonita- dijo el primero, mientras jugaba con su varilla de metal- hagan lo que les decimos y nadie saldrá herido.

Marinette tembló, pero Nathaniel permaneció impasible. El pelirrojo apretó la mano de la chica, haciéndola volverse hacia él.

-Marinette, corre hacia tu casa y consigue ayuda- dijo el chico en voz baja, lo bastante para que solo ella lo escuchara- yo los detendré todo lo que pueda mientras lo haces-

-Pero…-

-No discutas, por favor, solo hazlo-

Nathaniel no le dio tiempo de responder. El chico pelirrojo cerró sus manos, empuñándolas, y preparándose a pelear con el hombre que estaba frente a ellos, bloqueándoles la salida. Golpeó al hombre en la boca del estómago con todas sus fuerzas, dándole a Marinette una oportunidad de correr y salir del parque. Mientras corría, Marinette comenzó a buscar con su vista un sitio donde transformarse en Ladybug para ayudar al pobre Nathaniel, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo, pues mientras que uno de los hombres se había quedado atrás para golpear al pelirrojo, el otro había corrido tras ella, alcanzándola fácilmente.

El hombre la atrapó por la espalda, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Te tengo!-

-Arggg… déjame- dijo Marinette enojada, pero en realidad comenzaba a sentir pánico mientras que el hombre la arrastraba de regreso al parque y entre los arbustos, en un sitio que carecía de iluminación.

-Jajaja… no lo creo- dijo el hombre, tumbándola al suelo y tomándola de la barbilla- oh, mira, que chica tan guapa…-

-¡No me toques!- dijo Marinette disgustada, sus ojos buscando algo que la ayudara a escapar, y deteniéndose en el otro hombre, quien seguía golpeando a Nathaniel. El pelirrojo aún estaba consciente, pero sus esfuerzos por defenderla se volvían cada vez más débiles y más desesperados conforme pasaba el tiempo- ¡deja a Nath en paz!-

Con un último golpe en la cara, Nathaniel cayó inconsciente sobre el pasto, junto a su libreta de dibujos. El hombre que había estado golpeándolo sonrió y lo dejó ahí tirado. Se volvió a Marinette y su compañero, y caminó hacia ellos. La chica volvió a sentir el pánico apoderándose de ella.

-¡Ayuda!-

Solo pudo escuchar la risa de los hombres. ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Debería transformarse? Pero si lo hacía, revelaría a esos malnacidos que ella era Ladybug. Pero bueno, era mucho peor lo que estaba a punto de pasarle si no lo hacía.

"Lo siento mucho, Tikki", pensó Marinette "pero tengo que transformarme".

-Tikki, transf…-

Pero Marinette no pudo terminar su frase, pues la mano de uno de los hombres le cubrió la boca. El miedo que sentía era casi insoportable. ¿Porqué había tardado tanto en decidirse? Ahora no podía transformarse, y…

"Ayuda… Tikki…"

Pero sabía que, si no decía las palabras, Tikki no podía hacer nada. No fue necesario, pues cuando sus dos atacantes ya habían cantado victoria, de pronto los dos salieron volando lejos de ella.

-¿Uh?-

Marinette escuchó un par de golpes sordos, y esos horribles hombres fueron lanzados varios metros lejos de ella. La chica alzó los ojos, y sonrió aliviada al ver que Chat Noir estaba ahí, golpeando a esas horribles personas. El superhéroe tomó a los hombres del cuello al mismo tiempo, sus garras peligrosamente cerca de la yugular de ambos.

-¡Cómo se atreven a poner sus sucias manos encima!- siseó Chat Noir, sus ojos verdes brillando de furia, de una manera que Marinette jamás lo había visto comportarse, incluso contra los akumas. Todo rastro del travieso, bromista y amable Chat Noir, su compañero, había desaparecido en esos momentos, y no quedaba en él más que la fría cólera.

-Argg… déjame ir…- dijo uno de los hombres, pataleando e intentando que lo soltara.

-¡Silencio!- rugió Chat Noir con la misma expresión furiosa, como si no quisiera dejarlos vivir después de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Los dos hombres cerraron la boca de inmediato- ¿cómo se atrevieron a ponerle las manos encima? Ambos merecen ser despellejados vivos por esto…- añadió, cerrando sus garras alrededor de sus cuellos, sacando un poco de sangre- aunque eso se puede arreglar-

-Lo… lo sentimos mucho, monsieur Chat Noir-

-Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar, lo juro…-

-Por favor, tenga piedad…-

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos mientras que los dos hombres lloriqueaban y pedían piedad. No estaba muy dispuesto a dejarlos ir, especialmente por lo que habían estado a punto de hacerle a su amiga, pero no quería asustar a Marinette más de lo que ya estaba. Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los de él, y Chat pudo sentir el miedo en ellos. No quería asustarla, solo quería protegerla. Suspiró largamente.

-Muy bien, los dejaré ir… por ahora- siseó Chat Noir peligrosamente- pero si acaso llego a darme cuenta de que vuelven a siquiera mirarla otra vez, no tendrán otra oportunidad. Les sacaré los ojos con mis propias garras y los freiré vivos. ¿Entendieron?- añadió él antes de soltarlos.

Ambos hombres asintieron y salieron huyendo tan pronto como pudieron.

Chat Noir cruzó los brazos mientras que miraba a los hombres alejarse apresuradamente y desaparecer en la distancia, y suspiró para calmarse antes de volverse hacia Marinette, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, mirándolo con enormes ojos. El superhéroe se esforzó en sonreír para no asustarla.

-Disculpa toda esa violencia, _princesse_ \- dijo Chat Noir, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- esos dos monstruos merecían morir lenta y dolorosamente, pero supuse que no querrías ser testigo de ello. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, muchas gracias, Chat Noir…- comenzó a decir Marinette, aceptando su mano, encontrándose muy aliviada de que hubiera llegado justo a tiempo mientras que se ponía de pie. Chat Noir sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. Marinette estaba tan aliviada que se olvidó que en ese momento no era Ladybug y lo abrazó. Chat Noir borró su sonrisa y se mantuvo tieso. ¿Marinette, abrazándolo? ¿Qué brujería era esa? Nunca, ni siquiera como Adrien, había sido abrazado así por ella. Su estomago se retorció con una sensación que no había tenido antes. Tragó saliva.

Aquello solo duró unos segundos, cuando Marinette lo soltó, su sonrisa desapareció, y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor.

-Espera, ¡no estoy bien! Nath…- dijo, buscando con la mirada a su amigo, y lo vio aún tumbado en el pasto a unos metros de ella, donde los dos delincuentes lo habían dejado noqueado.

Marinette corrió hacia el pelirrojo, seguida de Chat Noir, y se arrodilló a su lado. El héroe llegó tras ella y lo hizo volverse sobre su espalda. La mejilla izquierda de Nathaniel estaba un poco hinchada, y los nudillos de sus dos manos tenían varios cortes que estaban sangrando. Chat Noir se puso a examinar al chico mientras que Marinette levantaba la libreta con manos temblorosas, aunque sin quitar la vista de encima del chico.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, _princesse_. Tu amigo solo está inconsciente, no está seriamente lastimado- dijo Chat- estará bien tan pronto como despierte-

-Me alivia escuchar eso- dijo Marinette, acercándose a Nathaniel y quitándole un mechón de cabello rojo de sus ojos cerrados- me odiaría a mí misma si algo le hubiera pasado a Nath por mi culpa-

Chat Noir la observó cuidadosamente. ¿De qué se trataba eso? El héroe recordaba que, como Adrien, se había dado cuenta de que Marinette siempre había sido amable con Nath, pero nada extraordinario.

" _Quizá ya te superó, y ahora se decidió por el pelirrojo, ya que él sí la ama_ ", le dijo Plagg en su mente " _si es así, es una chica muy lista. Cuatro años es demasiado para estar esperando por ti_ "

" _Estás equivocado_ ", siseó Adrien en su mente "Marinette no puede estar enamorada de Nathaniel"

-No es tu culpa que este chico no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear solo contra esos dos idiotas- dijo Chat Noir, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto un poco presumido, para después poner su bastón en sus hombros.

Fue un error. Marinette entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo ella, sorprendiendo al chico rubio- ¿cómo puedes decir eso, después de que Nath se quedó atrás para darme una oportunidad de escapar?-

Chat Noir palideció. No sabía que el pelirrojo había hecho eso.

-Yo…eh…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan terrible, Chat Noir?- continuó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos, aunque aún sin soltar la libreta de Nath- no todos tenemos superpoderes como tú. Nath no los tiene, y aún así se quedó a pelear. Y mira como quedó…-

Marinette tomó una de las manos de Nath, sus nudillos llenos de cortes y con manchas de sangre.

-Lo… lo siento, _princesse_. No pretendía criticar a tu amigo…- dijo Chat Noir, intentando de nuevo atraer la atención de Marinette- solo intentaba ayudarte a tranquilizarte…-

Chat Noir se mordió el labio inferior al ver la expresión molesta de la chica. Sabía que no debió haber dicho eso, pero sus celos ganaron la partida, y el daño estaba hecho. La hermosa chica lo miró con una expresión enojada mientras esperaban a que Nathaniel despertara. No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

Un par de minutos después del comentario desafortunado de Chat, el chico pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, su rostro con una expresión llena de preocupación.

-¡Marinette!-

-Aquí estoy, Nath, no te preocupes- dijo Marinette, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- ambos estamos aquí. Chat Noir llegó justo a tiempo, y ahuyentó a esos dos sujetos-

-Menos mal. Muchas gracias por… - dijo el pelirrojo, volviéndose a Chat Noir con una expresión agradecida mientras se ponía una mano sobre su mejilla inflamada, haciendo una expresión de dolor- ay…-

-¿Estás lastimado?- dijo ella con un tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mí, Mari- dijo Nath, sonriendo para esconder su expresión de dolor- estoy bien, no es nada-

Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos. ¿Mari?¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Mari? ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Marinette.

-Bien seguro- respondió el pelirrojo.

Chat Noir gruñó mientras que la conversación ocurría, sintiéndose dejado fuera. Después de todo, él había sido el que los había rescatado a ambos, ¿no es así? Y ahora, los dos estaban hablando como si él no estuviera ahí. Como si estuvieran…

" _Te lo dije, chico, Marinette ya te superó_ ", insistió Plagg en su mente, haciéndolo sisear enojado para sus adentros.

-Vamos, Mari, tenemos que llevarte a casa, ya es tarde- dijo Nathaniel, ofreciéndole su mano, y volviéndose a Chat Noir. El pelirrojo estaba muy agradecido con el superhéroe. Si esos maldecidos hubieran lastimado a Marinette, o peor…- muchas gracias por protegerla-

Chat Noir solo gruñó como respuesta mientras que los ojos de Marinette se fijaron en la panadería, apenas a unos metros del parque donde se encontraban.

-No tienes que acompañarme, Nath- dijo ella- mi casa está justo ahí. De todos modos, tú deberías ir a casa y descansar, y tomar algún medicamento. No me gustaría que estuvieras con dolor-

Nathaniel dudó. Quería ir a casa a descansar, pero no quería dejar sola a Marinette en su camino de regreso a casa. Chat Noir suspiró en voz alta.

-Yo la acompañaré- dijo el superhéroe sin su usual engreimiento- no te preocupes por ella, Nathaniel. Yo me aseguraré de que Marinette llegue a casa sana y salva, tienes mi palabra-

La chica estaba aún enojada con él, pero Nath finalmente aceptó ir a casa. Tras despedirse del chico, Marinette comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, seguida de cerca de Chat Noir, quien llevaba en sus manos lo que la chica había comprado. Ella no le hablaba ni lo miraba.

- _Princesse_ , ¿todavía estás enojada conmigo?- dijo Chat Noir- dije que lo sentía, no debí haber dicho eso. Nathaniel es un buen chico, y se nota que te quiere mucho…-

Marinette no respondió, haciendo que Chat se sintiera realmente mortificado.

-Por favor, Marinette, no estés enojada conmigo- insistió él- ¿cómo puedo compensártelo? Haré lo que sea, pero no me odies-

La chica se volvió hacia él, aún frunciendo el entrecejo, pero al ver la expresión mortificada de Chat Noir, suavizó su mirada.

-No te odio, Chat Noir- dijo finalmente Marinette, haciendo que el superhéroe la mirara esperanzado- es solo que… estaba muy preocupada. Nath es mi amigo, y no quisiera que fuera lastimado intentando protegerme-

Chat Noir la miró. Había algo extraño en su comportamiento hacia el pelirrojo. Antes de ese día, como Adrien, siempre había visto a Marinette inconsciente de la presencia de Nathaniel. Quizá Plagg tenía razón. ¿Era cierto que… le gustaba Nath? Claro, él era su amigo, pero… ¿le gustaba de _esa_ manera? Chat Noir gruñó de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta.

-¿Chat Noir?¿Pasa algo malo?-

-No, no pasa nada malo, _princesse_ \- dijo Chat, deteniéndose en la puerta de la panadería. Era muy tarde, y los padres de Marinette seguramente ya estaban dormidos desde hacía un rato. Se volvió hacia la chica- ¿te gustaría que te subiera a tu balcón, para que no tengas que despertar a tus padres?-

Marinette sonrió.

-Sí, por favor-

Chat Noir asintió mientras se inclinaba hacia Marinette, la rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo, y presionaba el botón en su bastón. El bastón se enlongó, levantando a ambos hacia el balcón sobre la panadería.

-Finalmente estás en casa- dijo Chat Noir mientras la ayudaba a poner los pies sobre el balcón- ¿estás segura que estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy perfecto- dijo ella- gracias por todo, _chaton_ -

-Lo que sea para ti, _princesse_ \- dijo el héroe, tomando la mano de Marinette y besando sus nudillos.

Marinette rió en voz baja mientras abría la trampilla en el suelo que llevaba a su cama, pero fue detenida por Chat Noir antes de que pudiera entrar.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él.

-Tú y yo somos amigos también, ¿no es así?-

La chica lo miró con sus cejas alzadas, pero sonrió al ver la expresión esperanzada en los ojos de Chat Noir.

-Por supuesto que somos amigos, _chaton_ \- dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza- ya es tarde y tengo que dormir. Por favor, cuídate mucho. No quisiera que tú te lastimaras tampoco-

Chat Noir asintió vigorosamente con una sonrisa mientras que Marinette desaparecía por la trampilla. Con una última mirada, el héroe se encogió de hombros y usó su bastón para desaparecer en la noche.

x-x-x

 _Dentro de la habitación de Marinette_

 _Poco después_

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Tikki, saliendo del bolso de Marinette.

-Dímelo a mí…- dijo Marinette.

La chica había entrado a su habitación y se había dejado caer sobre su cama, sin siquiera cambiarse en su pijama. Estaba completamente exhausta después de ese horrible episodio en el parque, y tras ser salvada por Chat Noir. Aunque pudo haberlo logrado por sí misma, estaba aliviada de no haber tenido que revelar su identidad, principalmente ante esos horrendos hombres.

Cha Noirt se había comportado muy valientemente. Y Nathaniel también.

-Realmente espero que Nath esté bien- dijo Marinette en voz baja.

-Lo estará- dijo Tikki en un tono tranquilizador- escuchaste lo que dijo Chat Noir. Además, solo tuvo algunos pequeños golpes en su cara y en sus manos-

Marinette reprimió un escalofrío. Las manos de Nath, con las que dibujaba, estaban…

-Oh- dijo Tikki, entendiendo la preocupación de su elegida- no te preocupes, realmente estará bien-

Marinette dudó, pero finalmente asintió.

-Vamos a descansar, Tikki- dijo Marinette- mañana tenemos un largo día-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Mientras tanto_

Adrien estaba de regreso en su habitación, y se destrasformó en la seguridad de su hogar. Plagg gruñó, quejándose de que tenía hambre de nuevo. El chico rubio silenciosamente caminó hacia su frigobar y sacó un enorme trozo de Camembert.

-Plagg…- dijo Adrien, mostrándole el queso y sonriendo levemente- dime algo, ¿te sientes con ganas de… hablar esta noche?-

El kwami miró ilusionado el enorme trozo de Camembert, pero después de ello entrecerró los ojos, mirando sospechosamente a Adrien.

-¿Estoy detectando un soborno?-

-Tal vez- dijo inocentemente el chico.

Plagg no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el chiquillo, sobre todo porque sabía hacia donde iba esa conversación, pero no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de comer todo ese queso. Suspiró en voz alta.

-De acuerdo, chico, acepto tu soborno- dijo el kwami, volando hacia el Camembert y comenzando a comer- soy todo oídos-

Adrien dejó el queso en su mesita de noche, y se sentó sobre su cama.

-Es sobre lo que dijiste cuando estábamos allá afuera- dijo el chico- sobre Marinette… y Nathaniel-

-Oh, me estabas escuchando, eso es inusual- dijo el kwami, hablando con la boca llena y alzando las cejas- ¿qué quieres que te diga?-

-¿Realmente crees que es verdad eso?- dijo Adrien- que Marinette está enamorada de Nath-

Plagg miró a su elegido, y comenzó a meditar su respuesta mientras que masticaba. Sí, el maestro Fu había dicho que no podía decir a Adrien la identidad de su compañera, pero no dijo nada de no influir para que el chico se acerara a adivinar la verdad. Incluso si sus tácticas tenían éticas cuestionables, como causarle celos a propósito.

-Eso parecía- dijo Plagg tras tragar el trozo de queso- parecía que estaba más preocupada por el pelirrojo que por ella misma, ¿no crees?-

Adrien se mordió el labio nerviosamente, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, sí, pero yo ya sabía que Marinette es dulce y desinteresada, claro que no se…- comenzó a decir Adrien, y sacudió la cabeza- no, eso no significa nada-

Plagg meditó sus palabras, y sonrió maliciosamente, mirando el trozo de queso que le quedaba.

-Supongo que eso es cierto, pero… ¿qué hacía con el cabeza de tomate en primer lugar?- dijo Plagg, antes de dar una mordida al Camembert- quizá salieron en una cita…-

-¿QUÉ?- dijo el chico palideciendo.

-Piénsalo bien- dijo Plagg, tragando el bocado que acababa de meter en su boca- ustedes tres estuvieron juntos en la panadería de sus padres, y muy seguramente el pelirrojo esperó a que el Gorila fuera por ti para invitarla a salir… o quizá fue ella quien lo invitó….-

El rostro de Adrien se encontraba deprivado de todo color, y Plagg se sintió un poco mal por él. Quizá había llegado demasiado lejos azuzando al pobre chico.

-Pero… es imposible- dijo Adrien en voz baja- no podría… quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que le ve a Nath?-

-¿Qué es esto?¿son celos del artista?- dijo Plagg.

-Muy gracioso- siseó el chico.

-No, no puede ser, ahora que lo pienso- continuó Plagg, pensativo, como si no hubiera escuchado a su elegido- ella es _solo_ una amiga. Y estoy seguro de que la apoyarás en su relación con el pelirrojo, como buen amigo que eres…-

El chico gruñó en voz alta, y se dejó caer sobe la cama boca abajo. ¿Acaso Plagg tenía razón, y Marinette estaba enamorada de Nath? No le debería importar, a él le gustaba Ladybug, no Marinette, ¿verdad? Marinette era bonita, y dulce, y muy amable. ¿Qué pasaría si Nath lograba conquistar su corazón? ¡No, no podía ser! No quería que eso pasara. Pero eso no significaba que a Adrien le gustara la chica. ¿O sí? Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Adrien cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras que Plagg dejaba escapar un ruidos eructo y sonreía maliciosamente. Su malvado plan estaba funcionando.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues en ese fic Plagg y Tikki toman más protagonismo, sobre todo en la primera parte. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 3

 _Collège Françoise Dupont_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Marinette se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia su salón de clases. Iba tarde de nuevo. Ignorando el regaño de Tikki por quedarse dormida otra vez, cruzó la escuela y llegó a la puerta de su salón. Estaba ya lleno de estudiantes, pero _mademoiselle_ Bustier aún no había llegado. Marinette respiró aliviada, y comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento, cuando notó al chico pelirrojo sentado solo en la última fila.

Tras saludar a Alya, Marinette subió hasta la última fila y se sentó junto a Nathaniel, quien estaba inclinado hacia su escritorio, concentrado en sus dibujos.

-Buenos días, Nath- dijo Marinette.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella, un poco extrañado de tener compañía en la última fila, y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola, Mari-

Marinette lo miró fijamente. Su mejilla golpeada estaba escondida bajo su flequillo, y notó que sus dos manos estaban cubiertas de vendas.

-¿Estás…? Digo, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- dijo ella, dudosa.

-Estoy bien. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí- dijo Nathaniel, quitándose el cabello de su cara para mostrarle su mejilla golpeada, encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto- sé que se ve feo el golpe, pero anoche tomé medicina, y no me duele ya, lo prometo-

Marinette sonrió, aliviada, y abrió su mochila, sacando de ella una pequeña caja con el logo de la panadería de sus padres, y la puso sobre el escritorio de Nath.

-Yo… toma, esto es de la panadería de mis papás- dijo ella- supongo que algo dulce puede ayudar con el dolor también-

Nathaniel rió en voz baja, agradecido con su amiga, y abrió la caja, para revelar una docena de macarons rellenos de crema.

-No hay dolor, Mari, en serio. Pero estoy agradecido- dijo el pelirrojo, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y tomando un macaron de la caja. Lo mordió, y amplió su sonrisa- está delicioso. Muchas gracias-

Marinette sonrió amablemente. Nathaniel se comportaba mucho menos tímido con ella, y eso le agradaba. La chica se levantó para regresar a su asiento habitual junto a Alya, quien estaba sorprendida con la interacción.

-Chica, ¿qué demonios fue eso?- susurró la castaña cuando su amiga se sentó en su sitio.

-Nada- sonrió Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros- Nath es un buen amigo, es todo-

El intercambio entre Marinette y Nathaniel no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

-Oh, mira, Sabrina- dijo Chloé en voz alta, asegurándose que toda la clase la escuchara- el pelirrojo y la panadera están enamorados. ¡Que patético! Mira, _Adrichou_ , ¿habías visto una pareja tan perdedora como ésta?-

Adrien no respondió, pero dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. Marinette solo rodó los ojos e ignoró a Chloé, de igual manera que Nathaniel, quien estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando los macarons como para que le importaran los comentarios de la rubia. Furiosa por la falta de atención de sus compañeros, Chloé se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de hacer alguna otra cosa desagradable, pero _mademoiselle_ Bustier llegó justo a tiempo.

-Buenos días, clase- dijo la recién llegada- disculpen que llegara tarde. Comencemos con la lección de hoy…-

Todos los alumnos sacaron sus libros y comenzaron a tomar apuntes sobre la clase de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, pero Nino pudo notar que Adrien no parecía estar nada contento.

-Hey, ¿pasa algo malo, amigo?- dijo Nino.

-Nada, todo está bien- gruñó Adrien de regreso.

Adrien sentía que sus tripas parecían haber decidido hacerse un nudo. ¿Qué se creía ese Nathaniel sonriéndole así a Marinette? No es que Marinette le gustara, claro que no. Bueno, quizá un poco. No, ¡si ella era solo una amiga! Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Era increíblemente linda, amable y valiente.

El chico sacudió la cabeza. No, lo estaba pensando demasiado.

x-x-x

 _Techos de París_

 _Mas tarde ese día_

- _Chaton_ , ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco… distraído el día de hoy-

Chat Noir volvió su vista hacia Ladybug, quien acababa de liberar a una víctima akumatizada, y había usado sus poderes para purificar el akuma y deshacer el daño realizado. El héroe suspiró en voz alta. Su compañera tenía razón. Estaba demasiado distraído, y por poco habían sido vencidos por su culpa. Ladybug lo tuvo que rescatar tres veces del Akuma. No se estaba quejando, pero ella quería saber que era lo que la pasaba a su compañero.

-Estoy bien, _ma lady_. No te preocupes por mí- dijo Chat con un gruñido, mientras esperaba que la magia de Ladybug deshiciera el daño causado por los Akumas- bueno, ya que terminamos con este asunto, deberíamos irnos-

Chat Noir le dio la espalda y estaba a punto de saltar para alejarse cuando Ladybug lo tomó de su cinturón para detenerlo.

-Espera solo un momento, _mon minou_ \- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa preocupada- ninguno de los dos usamos nuestros poderes especiales, así que no estamos en peligro de destransformarnos. Y no me gusta ver a mi compañero… a mi amigo, preocupado de esa manera. Así que…- añadió, señalando uno de los techos parisinos- sé un buen gatito y siéntate-

Chat Noir gruñó, pero hizo lo que la chica le había pedido. Se sentó sobre el techo, y siguió con la mirada a Ladybug mientras ella se sentaba junto a él.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame que es lo que te pasa- dijo la heroína.

El chico suspiró largamente.

-De acuerdo, si tu insistes- dijo Chat Noir- lo que pasa es que hay una… una chica, en mi escuela, y…-

Las mejillas de Chat Noir se enrojecieron inmediatamente cuando Ladybug amplió su sonrisa.

-Ooooh, te gusta otra chica- dijo la heroína sin dejar de sonreír, aunque poniendo mucha atención a lo que decía el chico- ¿eso quiere decir que pronto vas a dejar de coquetear conmigo?-

-Ni lo sueñes, _bugginette_ \- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo astutamente, un poco aliviado de poder charlar con Ladybug de esa manera. Sabía que necesitaba decirle a alguien sobre sus celos hacia Marinette, pero Nino no entendería… o peor: le diría a Alya- tú eres la única chica a la que amo. Pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-Está esta chica. Es hermosa, y es terriblemente amable- dijo Chat Noir- al principio, yo pensé que ella era solo una amiga porque… eh… nada. Pero hoy la vi traer regalos para otro chico en la escuela, y no pude evitar sentirme un poco enojado y…-

-¿Celoso?-

-¡No estoy celoso!- dijo Chat Noir, alzando la voz por un momento.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Ladybug, sin creerle ni por un momento- ¿y luego?¿Porqué no te acercas a ella? Un chico tan encantador y seguro de sí mismo como tú, no debería ser nada difícil para ti ganar su corazón-

-Yo… eh…-

-¿Tú qué?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas.

Chat Noir se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Quizá… puede ser que no sea tan confiado como Chat Noir en mi forma civil-

Ladybug rió.

-No te sientas mal por ello, _mon chaton_. Yo tampoco lo soy- dijo Ladybug mientras miraba a un Chat que tenía una expresión derrotada- yo siempre he sido torpe, y tiendo a hacer el ridículo cuando estoy cerca del chico que me gusta. Y tartamudeo… un montón-

Chat Noir levantó la mirada, y al toparse con la sonrisa de su colega, sonrió levemente. Esa parte de tartamudear le recordó de nuevo a Marinette.

-Creo que deberías decirle como te sientes- dijo Ladybug, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza- antes de que vaya y se enamore de ese otro chico-

-Sí, supongo que debería hacerlo- dijo Chat Noir, y suspiró largamente- desearía ser lo suficientemente valiente debajo de la máscara-

-Estoy segura que lo eres- dijo Ladybug, levantándose y guiñándole un ojo- tengo que irme. Te veré pronto _, mon minou_. Ya me contarás como te fue en el próximo akuma. ¡Anímate!- añadió antes de usar su yoyo para desaparecer sobre los techos de París.

Chat Noir la miró alejarse, sintiéndose un poco confundido. Amaba a Ladybug, pero también le gustaba Marinette. Suspiró, antes de levantarse también para regresar a casa.

x-x-x

 _Boulongerie de Tom et Sabine_

 _Esa noche_

Ladybug regresó a casa, aterrizando en el balcón sobre su habitación, y se destransformó.

-Marinette- dijo Tikki con una sonrisa traviesa- me gustó el consejo que le diste a Chat Noir… pero estaría bien que tú siguieras ese consejo-

Marinette se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, un poco confundida. Nunca había visto a Chat Noir así. Siempre lo había visto como un amigo, un compañero, hasta ese momento. Ella se lo había dicho muchas veces. No sabía porqué, pero la idea de que a Chat Noir le gustara otra chica, aún en su forma civil, no le había gustado mucho.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?- dijo ella en voz alta- ¡Chat Noir es solo un amigo!-

-¿Qué está pasando por tu mente, Marinette?- dijo Tikki con una expresión sorprendida.

-Nada importante- dijo ella- solo estaba… solo estaba pensando en lo que dijo Chat Noir hace rato-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre la chica que le gusta- dijo Marinette- no sé porqué, pero…-

Los ojos de Tikki brillaron mientras volaba hacia ella a toda prisa. ¡Esa era una buena oportunidad! Sabía que no podía decirle que Chat Noir era en realidad Adrien, pero quizá podía convencerla de que suavizara su corazón un poco y lo abriera a su compañero de equipo.

-Tal vez… ¿estás un poco celosa?- dijo la kwami, flotando a su alrededor con una expresión emocionada que no podía ocultar. Marinette no se dio cuenta, tan inmersa que estaba en sus pensamientos- después de todo este tiempo, ¿te encariñaste con ese gato callejero?-

Marinette hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Marinette, cruzando los brazos y apartando su vista de Tikki- es solo que… no me gusta mucho la idea de mi compañero… mi amigo, teniendo su corazón roto por una chica-

-¿Prefieres ser tú quien le rompa el corazón?- dijo Tikki, sonriendo levemente- si lo recuerdas, él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, y tú siempre lo has rechazado-

-Eso es porque siempre ha sido un coqueto, no estaba siendo serio- dijo Marinette- esto es completamente diferente-

Tikki suspiró frustrada. Marinette sabía muy bien que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug, no había margen de error. El mismo Chat Noir se lo había confesado involuntariamente en una ocasión como Marinette, cuando el chico había preparado una cena romántica y ella no había ido. Y también sabía que a Marinette le gustaba Chat Noir, principalmente porque Chat Noir era Adrien. No podía revelarle esa verdad, pero sí podía guiarla hacia esa conclusión. Tikki estaba segura que Plagg estaba haciendo trampa de alguna manera también.

-¿Porqué no le das una oportunidad a Chat Noir?- sugirió Tikki- él realmente está enamorado de ti, lo sabes bien. Y ya perdí la cuenta del número de veces que se ha sacrificado por ti cuando pelean contra los Akumas-

Marinette gruñó. Sabía que Tikki tenía razón.

-¿Y qué hay sobre Adrien?- dijo la chica.

La kwami estuvo a punto de responder cuando ambas escucharon la voz de Sabine Dupain-Cheng llamándola desde el departamento debajo de su cuarto.

-¡Marinette! Tienes visita- dijo la mujer.

La chica alzó las cejas, mientras que sus ojos buscaban el reloj de pared. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Normalmente Nino y Alya la visitaban antes de que la panadería cerrara. Era muy extraño que llegaran tan tarde.

-Ya voy, _maman_ …- dijo ella, y se volvió hacia Tikki, abriendo su bolso- escóndete, Tikki-

Marinette abrió la trampilla y descendió al apartamento, y casi tropieza y se cae por las escaleras. De pie en la puerta, sonriendo en toda su gloria, se encontraba Adrien. Casi pudo escuchar a Tikki decir desde el bolso " _Oh,_ _hablando del rey de Roma_ "

-Er… ¡Adrien! ¿Quién… cómo… qué… sí, qué estás aquí haciendo? Quiero decir, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

- _Salut_ , Marinette- sonrió Adrien amablemente, ladeando su cabeza. A pesar de ser tan encantador como siempre, pero parecía un poco nervioso- esta noche mi padre está fuera de la ciudad, y quisiera… si tú quieres, invitarte a mi casa. A cenar. Y a explicarte sobre la campaña publicitaria. ¿Qué dices?¿Te gustaría venir? Si tus padres te dan permiso, quiero decir…-

Marinette abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿Estaba soñando?

-Eh… sí, claro… quiero decir, por supuesto, me encantaría-

-¡Genial!- sonrió Adrien, de alguna manera aliviado- vamos, el Gorila… digo, mi guardaespaldas, nos está esperando afuera con el auto-

Adrien le ofreció el brazo y Marinette, tras dudar unos segundos, lo tomó. Mientras que ambos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, los padres de Marinette sonrieron.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la casa de Nathaniel_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-Alya, espera, no creo que esto se una buena idea- se quejó Nino.

-Deja de llorar, y vamos- dijo la chica castaña- Marinette se escapó hace rato después del ataque del Akuma y no responde su teléfono, y yo necesito respuestas ya-

-Pero sabes como es Nath de tímido, no creo que esté muy contento con…-

-El comportamiento de Marinette hoy fue muy extraño- dijo la chica, sin escucharlo- ella nunca trae regalos para alguien en específico…-

-Pero creí que a Marinette le gustaba Adrien…-

-Sí, yo también, ha estado enamorada de él desde el día que se conocieron- dijo la chica- pero hoy lo ignoró completamente y comenzó a interesarse en Nath. No lo entiendo-

Nino suspiró en voz alta. Cuando su novia se ponía de esa manera, no tenía caso discutir con ella y no había manera de convencerla de lo contrario. Finalmente se rindió, y la acompañó a la casa de Nath. Alya llamó a la puerta, y un minuto después ésta se abrió un poco, un par de ojos color turquesa apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¿Alya?¿Nino?- los ojos de Nath se abrieron en sorpresa- ¿qué…?¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No, no, todo está bien- dijo la chica- estábamos cerca de tu casa, y solo vinimos a saludar, ¿verdad, Nino?- añadió mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas al chico.

-¿Qué? Eso no era lo que… ouch… ejem… sí, eso es, solo estábamos pasando por aquí- dijo Nino.

Nathaniel entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso, pero finalmente asintió.

-¿Quieren pasar?- dijo el pelirrojo, abriendo completamente la puerta- mi mamá está fuera, pero tengo un poco de pizza, aún está tibia, creo-

-Por supuesto- dijo Alya, tomando la mano de Nino y tirando de él hacia el interior del apartamento.

Ambos chicos siguieron a Nath a la sala, donde estaba la televisión encendida y una pizza casi entera sobre la mesita de café. Junto a ella, un escritorio portátil sobre la que descansaba la libreta de dibujos del pelirrojo y su lápiz de dibujo.

Nino fue inmediatamente hacia la pizza, mientras que Alya miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Vives con tus padres, Nath?- preguntó la chica castaña, un poco avergonzada de no haber preguntado algo tan básico a uno de sus compañeros en cuatro años que tenía de conocerlo.

-Solo con mi mamá- dijo Nath, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo levemente. Y fue cuando tanto Alya como Nino notaron cuando el cabello del chico se movió hacia un lado, descubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Nath!- dijo Nino, sorprendido- ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a tu cara?-

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- añadió Alya, frunciendo el entrecejo y tronándose los nudillos.

El chico pelirrojo se sonrojó, y ajustó su cabello sobre su ojo inflamado.

-Oh, ¿esto? No es nada- dijo Nathaniel.

-Y tus manos están vendadas también- observó Nino, quien no había prestado atención antes a eso- ¿qué pasó? Me estoy comenzando a preocupar…-

Nathaniel suspiró largamente, y finalmente decidió contarles lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando Marinette y él fueron atacados, y como Chat Noir había llegado justo a tiempo para rescatarlos a ambos. Tanto Alya como Nino se habían sorprendido al escuchar eso, sobre todo porque Marinette no había dicho nada, pero eso explicaba la actitud agradecida de la chica, y que no quisiera hablar de lo que había ocurrido. En lo que Nathaniel estaba de acuerdo: no le gustaba recibir tanta atención.

-Por favor, no digan nada al respecto- dijo Nathaniel, bajando la mirada- no quiero que Marinette se ponga triste recordando eso-

-No te preocupes, Nath- dijo Alya- tu secreto está a salvo. Pero dime, tú estabas enamorado de Marinette, ¿no es así?-

Nath se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello mientras que Nino sacudía la cabeza.

-¡Alya!- dijo Nino en un tono de reproche, sacudiendo la cabeza tras tragar el trozo de pizza.

-¿Qué? Es solo es una pregunta- dijo Alya como si nada.

Pasada la sorpresa, Nathaniel rió en voz baja.

-Yo… eso es cierto, solía estar enamorado de tu amiga, Alya- dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa- pero… creo que está enamorada de otro chico. Así que ambos hablamos, y estuvimos de acuerdo que seríamos buenos amigos-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Alya.

-Sí- dijo el pelirrojo, aún sonriendo- realmente le tengo mucho cariño a Mari, no quisiera perder su amistad por ningún motivo-

Alya miró a Nino, quien sonrió. Ninguno de los dos habían notado lo amable que era su callado compañero. Nathaniel pasaba su tiempo dibujando en silencio en la última fila del salón de clases, pero evidentemente tenía buen corazón, incluso sacrificando sus sentimientos para poder seguir siendo su amigo.

-Eres una persona excepcional, Nath- dijo Alya, visiblemente conmovida- quisiera que podamos ser amigos también-

Nathaniel sonrió.

-Por supuesto-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Más tarde esa noche_

Adrien sonrió mientras él y Marinette entraban a la mansión y le ofrecía su mano para guiarla a su habitación. Su padre se había ido en un viaje de negocios esa misma tarde, justo antes de que Adrien fuera a casa de Marinette, lo que significaba que Nathalie también se había ido. El chico se había quedado solo en casa, excepto por el Gorila, el chef personal y el ama de llaves.

Tras pedir al chef que preparara algo para cenar para él y Marinette, ambos se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Wow- dijo la chica en un tono sorprendido, recordando que ya había estado ahí pero no como ella misma, no como Marinette, sino como Ladybug- tu habitación es… wow…-

-Gracias- sonrió él.

Adrien estaba feliz de que Marinette estuviera con él. Camino junto a ella hacia el sofá frente a la televisión, y le hizo una señal para que se sentara. La chica estaba un poco nerviosa, pero pero se sentó donde el chico le indicó, y él se sentó también a su lado, pero inmediatamente se levantó de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Lo siento, lo siento, te traeré algo de tomar- dijo Adrien, apenado.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que…- comenzó a decir Marinette, pero era demasiado tarde, y Adrien ya había salido de la habitación.

Marinette suspiró mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuarto de Adrien. Era tan grande y brillante como la primera vez que había estado ahí como Ladybug. La chica inmediatamente notó que algo había sido añadido desde su última visita. Una fotografía de ella misma, como Ladybug. Y un par de muñecos de acción de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Los labios de Marinette se curvaron en una sonrisa. Adrien era demasiado lindo.

El chico estaba de vuelta de la cocina con un par de vasos de agua mineral, y los puso sobre la mesita de café que estaba frente al sofá.

-Aquí tienes, lo siento- dijo él con una sonrisa apenada- yo… no estoy acostumbrado a tener visitas, así que soy un pésimo anfitrión-

Marinette rió nerviosamente.

-Para nada- dijo la chica- tú eres un guapo anfitrión… digo, un genial anfitrión-

Aquello hizo sonreír a Adrien de nuevo, sentándose junto a ella.

-Entonces…- dijo Adrien, sin saber que decir. Quería conocerla un poco mejor, pero ¿cómo podía continuar con la conversación con ella? Sobre todo con alguien que se ponía tan nerviosa con su presencia. Finalmente no tuvo que decir nada. Los ojos de Marinette seguían pasando por todos los rincones de la habitación, y finalmente se detuvieron en el piano detrás del sofá. Adrien sonrió tiernamente.

-Yo… yo… lo siento- dijo ella al darse cuenta de que Adrien la miraba- no pretendía…-

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico- mi papá pidió al Gorila que lo metiera a mi habitación para que no dejara de practicar. ¿Quisieras… escuchar algo?-

-¡Me encantaría!- dijo Marinette, alzando su voz y sorprendiendo a Adrien por un momento, y luego haciéndolo reír en voz alta. La chica se ruborizó furiosamente, y trató de esconder su cara de él- quiero decir… si tu quieres… lo siento- añadió, derrotada.

-No lo sientas- dijo Adrien- será un placer tocar para ti, Marinette-

Y mientras la chica continuaba intentando mantener su rubor bajo control y fallaba miserablemente, Adrien se levantó de su sitio de nuevo y fue a sentarse frente al hermoso piano. Puso sus dedos sobre las teclas por unos segundos, y respiró hondo. Primero pasó rápidamente sus dedos sobre las teclas, tocando una breve canción infantil que hizo reír a la chica.

Adrien ladeó su cabeza y rió en voz baja, complacido de que Marinette se hubiera levantado de su sitio en el sofá y estuviera de pie junto a él. Adrien puso su mano derecha sobre el banquillo junto a él.

-Eh… ¿qué?- dijo Marinette.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo- dijo Adrien, aún sonriendo, pero parecía tener una sonrisa nerviosa más que otra cosa- por favor, está bien, prometo que no te morderé- añadió al ver que la chica dudaba.

-Jejeje… morder…- dijo ella, aún sin moverse.

Adrien no insistió mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia las teclas del piano y comenzaba a tocar una melodía calma y hermosa. La boca de Marinette se abrió sorprendida mientras escuchaba, completamente embelesada con la hermosa melodía.

Marinette sintió que sus pies se movían por su propia voluntad, acercándose cada vez más a Adrien, quien seguía tocando con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La chica finalmente se sentó en el banquillo, mirando a Adrien con una expresión tranquila, e involuntariamente acercándose al chico. Marinette apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Adrien, haciendo que él acentuara su sonrisa.

-Es hermosa, Adrien- susurró ella, con su cabeza aún descansando en el hombro del chico cuando la canción terminó. Adrien no respondió más que apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Marinette- ¿cuál es esta canción?-

-Es Chopin- dijo Adrien- se llama Nocturne no. 2 en E mayor-

-Salud- dijo ella.

Adrien rió y respiró hondo, percibiendo el olor de su cabello. El chico se quedó helado por un momento. ¡Ese olor! Le gustaba un montón su olor a vainilla y a pan recién horneado. Ese aroma le parecía extrañamente conocido.

-Realmente tienes mucho talento, Adrien…- dijo Marinette, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Gracias- dijo él, volviendo a sonreír.

Ninguno de los dos quería moverse de donde estaban. Ambos se sentían muy a gusto, sentados en el pequeño taburete. Cuando Marinette sintió la mano del chico sobre la suya, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

-Adrien, yo…-

Pero ambos se interrumpieron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Ambos se separaron de golpe, como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera separado, y se volvieron hacia la puerta, un poco sonrojados. Adrien respiró aliviado al ver que no era el Gorila, sino el chef.

-Lamento mucho la interrupción, amo Adrien- dijo el chef, llevando consigo un par de platos- la cena está lista, señor-

-Claro, muchas gracias- dijo el chico, mientras que el chef puso ambos platos en la mesita de café y, tan pronto se quedaron solos, se volvió a Marinette- espero que estés hambrienta-

Marinette no tenía hambre, y sentía que iba a vomitar si comía algo, pero aún así acompañó a Adrien de regreso al sofá.

-Tu hogar es muy lindo, en serio-

-Casa- la corrigió Adrien- quisiera que fuera un hogar, pero no lo es. Mi padre nunca está aquí, y cuando está, se la pasa encerrado en su oficina y casi no lo veo. Es como si… no, olvídalo- dijo, dándose cuenta de que había dicho demasiado- lo siento, no quise molestarte con asuntos desagradables-

La boca de Marinette se curvó en una leve sonrisa.

-No lo sientas, puedes contarme lo que quieras- dijo ella.

-Eres una chica extraordinaria, Marinette- dijo el chico rubio, volviendo a sonreírle- y es lindo escucharte hablar. Yo… realmente pensé que no te agradaba mucho, especialmente porque siempre te encuentro un poco incómoda cuando estás conmigo-

-No, claro que no, eso es porque estoy tan estúpidamente… eh… nerviosa cuando estoy contigo- dijo ella, y bajó la mirada- quizá es porque eres tan guapo… digo… porque eres un modelo famoso y todo eso-

El chico rió.

-Por favor, no quiero que estés nerviosa conmigo- dijo Adrien, volviendo a poner su mano sobre la de ella, y sonriendo al ver que sus adorables pecas desaparecían bajo su rubor- solo soy un chico normal y ordinario, en serio-

Marinette pensó que Adrien no tenía nada de ordinario. Era asombroso, increíblemente guapo, y terriblemente amable con todos, aún incluso si era alguien tan desagradable como Chloé. Era un chico que había tenido un montón de decepciones en su vida, y seguía con su visión tan optimista.

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Plagg y Tikki no estaban donde sus elegidos los habían dejado. Ambos habían salido de sus respectivos escondites, y habían tomado refugio debajo del sofá donde los chicos seguían conversando alegremente. El kwami negro había besado la mano de Tikki en un estilo muy típico de Chat Noir, haciéndola sonreír.

Después de un par de horas ahí, de los kwamis escuchando la conversación, Plagg se sentía cada vez más y más frustrado.

-Brrrrr- dijo Plagg, sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto exasperado- ¿puedes creer a estos dos idiotas, Tikki?-

Tikki frunció el entrecejo, pero sabía muy bien que Plagg tenía razón. Ambos esperaban que sus elegidos pudieran deducir sus identidades secretas. El maestro Fu dijo que no podían decirles, y que tenían que descubrirlo por ellos mismos.

-Eso fue lo que dijo el maestro Fu, Plagg, no podemos decirles nada- dijo Tikki.

-Pero Fu no dijo nada sobre no darles un pequeño… empujón- dijo el kwami negro con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Plagg…- dijo Tikki, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Plagg sonrió, de una manera en la que nunca había sonreído cuando estaba con Adrien. Su corazón estaba feliz de estar junto a su Tikki. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que ambos podían estar así.

-Por favor, Tikki- dijo Plagg- estos dos son idiotas. Ladybug y Marinette siempre huelen a galletas recién horneadas y chocolate… y Adrien y Chat Noir siempre huelen a delicioso Camembert. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos?-

Tikki rió.

-Baja la voz, Plagg- dijo ella en un susurro- yo también quiero decirles la verdad, pero escuchaste lo que dijo el maestro Fu. Tenemos que tener paciencia y darles su tiempo-

Plagg gruñó sonoramente, pero no insistió. Su naturaleza normalmente perezosa y despreocupada no estaba por ningún lado. Estaba devastado porque no quería que Marinette y Adrien se separan. Extrañaba a Tikki. Sus orejas estaba caídas, y bajó la mirada.

-Yo también te extraño mucho, _mon chaton_ \- dijo Tikki, adivinado los pensamientos y acariciando la cabeza de Plagg, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos contento y ronronear.

Ambos kwamis se mantuvieron escondidos bajo el sofá mientras que sus elegidos terminaban de cenar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 4

 _Palace Le Grand Paris_

 _Poco más tarde_

Chloé Bourgeois caminaba en círculos con una expresión furiosa bajo la mirada nerviosa de su mejor amiga Sabrina. La chica pelirroja había llegado al hotel de _monsieur_ Bourgeois con la noticia de que Marinette había salido de su casa esa noche acompañada nada más y nada menos que de Adrien.

-¿Estás segura que esto no es una broma de mal gusto, Sabrina?- dijo Chloé, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba su amiga- estoy segura de que _Adrichou_ jamás se rebajaría a salir con Marinette…-

Sabrina no sabía decir si la verdad era mejor en esa situación. Como fuera, la rubia ya estaba enojada, primero porque había perdido de nuevo el concurso de _monsieur_ Agreste, y después por esto.

-Lamentablemente no hay ningún error- dijo Sabrina- Kim dijo que salió de la escuela cuando terminó su castigo y vio que Marinette entraba junto con Adrien al auto-

Chloé gruñó. Aquello no era justo. ¿Quién se creía esa Marinette Dupain-Cheng? ¡Si ella había visto primero a Adrien! Lo conocía desde que eran pequeños. No tenía porqué meterse con él.

-¡Esa Marinette!- dijo la chica rubia, reprimiendo un berrinche, cruzándose de brazos- no tengo opción, Sabrina, tengo que hacer algo para evitar que ella y Adrien terminen juntos. Tengo…-

Pero se interrumpió. En los últimos meses había intentado bajar un poco el desdén que dirigía hacia todos en general, pero tenía un disgusto muy arraigado hacia Marinette. Aún así, había dejado de llamarla "la panadera" e intentaba reducir la amargura al mínimo cuando se refería a ella.

-Pero Chloé, ya lo has intentando varias veces- dijo Sabrina en un tono dudoso- pero si no puedes hacer que Marinette se mantenga alejada de Adrien, ¿porqué no haces que Adrien se mantenga alejado de ella?-

Chloé se volvió a su amiga alzando las cejas. A veces, Sabrina podía llegar a tener buenas ideas. Dentro de su odio hacia Marinette había hecho muchas cosas, pero… ¿sería capaz de manipular a Adrien?

No era imposible. Adrien podía ser muy inteligente en las materias de la escuela, pero también era muy inocente en las relaciones interpersonales, producto de todos los años que estuvo encerrado en casa. No sería difícil encontrar algo que lo avergonzara y utilizarlo para mantenerlo alejado de Marinette. Pero, ¿sería capaz de manipular a su primer amigo de la infancia? Chloé sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea.

-¡No!- dijo la chica rubia con firmeza- no me agrada Marinette, pero no creo poder ser capaz de lastimar a _Adrichou_ de esa manera. Él fue mi primer amigo de toda la vida, no puedo hacerle algo tan horrible como… manipularlo. No, no lo haré-

-Pero Chloé…-

-¡Dije que no!- dijo Chloé en voz alta- _Adrichou_ es… no puedo hacerle eso-

Sabrina sonrió levemente. Vaya, era bueno saber que Cholé tenía sus límites sobre a quién manipular y a quien no. Gracias a Adrien, en los últimos años se había vuelto un poco más amable con sus compañeros y aunque su odio hacia Marinette no había disminuido, con todos los demás era un poco más gentil. O mejor dicho, menos desagradable.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer, Chloé?-

La chica rubia se mordió el labio. No sabía que hacer al respecto, pero solo estaba segura de una sola cosa.

-No puedo hacerle eso a mi amigo- dijo Chloé en un tono seguro, sentándose en el sofá y encogiendo los pies- hacerle daño está fuera de discusión-

Fuera de la habitación de la chica rubia, había alguien más escuchando atentamente la conversación entre las dos amigas. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de la persona que estaba espiando a Chloé Bourgeois.

-Quizá tú no puedes hacerle eso a Adrien, Chloé Bourgeois- dijo una voz femenina- pero yo sí podría…y lo haré-

x-x-x

 _Mansion Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Adrien procedió a explicarle a Marinette como sería el desfile de modas en el que iba a participar con él. Al escuchar todas las poses que tenía que hacer, ella comenzó a preocuparse.

-Eh… ¿crees que se una buena idea que yo esté ahí, usando el vestido?- dijo la chica, mortificada al recordar su pésima suerte y su habilidad de tropezar mientras caminaba en plano- estoy segura de que me voy a caer, y voy a lastimar a alguien en el proceso-

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Vamos, ten un poco más de confianza en ti misma- dijo el chico, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros- estoy segura de que vas a estar perfecta-

Marinette volvió su vista nerviosa hacia él.

-¿Adrien?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta… sobre ese tema?- preguntó la chica.

Adrien sonrió levemente, y asintió.

-¿Es difícil?- dijo Marinette- ¿no te pones nervioso cuando estás delante de toda esa gente?-

-Un poco- admitió Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros- pero… supongo que después de un rato te acostumbras. Aunque la verdad, a veces siento un poco de nervios antes de un desfile, pero…- levantó la vista, y al ver la expresión aterrorizada de Marinette, se echó a reír- jajaja, tranquila. No te dejaré sola ahí- añadió, guiñando un ojo- tienes mi palabra-

Marinette lo miró con enormes ojos, y a Adrien le pareció más hermosa de lo que la había visto jamás. Sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo que le recordaba a lo de alguien. ¿Los de Ladybug? Su corazón dio un par de latidos acelerados mientras veía a la chica ladear la cabeza. Ya estando tan cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenía un puñado de pecas en sus pómulos y en el dorso de su nariz. ¡Se veía tan adorable!

Adrián no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Era posible estar enamorado de dos chicas a la vez?

La chica, a su vez, se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás del oído en un gesto nervioso.

-¿Tu papá siempre da tanto miedo?- dijo Marinette, pero luego sacudió la cabeza- no lo tomes a mal. Siempre he admirado a _monsieur_ Agreste, y he querido ser una diseñadora de modas como él-

-Estoy seguro de que serás la mejor, he visto el talento que tienes. Y sobre mi padre, yo…- dijo Adrien, y levantó la mirada hacia el reloj- oh, mira, ya es muy tarde. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa. Mañana podemos continuar con esto-

Marinette sonrió mientras que el chico le ofrecía su mano. Seguramente estaba soñando, pero tomó la mano de Adrien y sonrió.

x-x-x

 _Collège Françoise Dupont_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Cuando llegó al salón de clases al día siguiente, Nathaniel se sorprendió de que Alya y Nino lo saludaran con una amplia sonrisa. El pelirrojo les devolvió el gesto y subió a su habitual sitió en la última fila. Sus visitantes de la noche anterior habían sido los primeros que llegaron. Después de ellos, entró Max, seguido rápidamente por Mylène e Ivan, éste último tomando asiento en silencio frente a él. Normalmente a Nath le gustaba estar detrás de su enorme compañero para poder dibujar a gusto, y le gustaba pasar desapercibido, pero este cambio en su relación con Nino y Alya no le desagradaba nada.

Después llegó Marinette, llevando consigo una enorme bolsa de croissants rellenos de chocolate, y comenzando a repartirlos a todos sus compañeros.

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo Juleka.

-¡Oh, adoro los croissants!- dijo Rose- muchas gracias, Marinette-

-Vamos, chica, trae esos croissants aquí- dijo Alya, señalando el asiento junto al suyo, y Marinette se sentó junto a ella.

Poco después Adrien llegó, y ocupó su habitual lugar junto a Nino. Chloé y Sabrina completaron el grupo justo antes de que _mademoiselle_ Bustier llegara. Marinette sonrió y, a pesar de que ella y Chloé siempre habían sido enemigas, puso el croissant más grande frente a ella.

Obviamente, Chloé hizo todo su esfuerzo para que las esquinas de su boca no se torcieran en una sonrisa, y volvió su vista al lado contrario, haciendo un gesto de desdén.

-Bah, esto es un plan maligno para hacerme engordar- dijo Chloé- ¿tienes idea cuántas calorías tiene esto, Marinette?-

Marinette iba a responderle, pero Adrien rió detrás de ella.

-Aw, creo que esa es la manera de darte las gracias- dijo el chico rubio.

Chloé gruñó e iba a decir que no, pero al ver las expresiones de ambos, solo susurró un "gracias" apenas audible, y tomó su croissant.

-Bien, clase- comenzó la profesora- el día de hoy continuaremos con el aporte literario de Alexandre Dumas, pero antes de ello tengo un anuncio que hacer. Habrá dos alumnos más en nuestra clase. Primero, creo que ya todos conocen a Lila Rossi, y a partir de ahora va a ser parte de nuestro grupo…-

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió el salón de clases. La mayoría de los chicos estaba plácidamente sorprendidos, excepto por dos personas. La primera era Marinette, la cual hizo una mueca de disgusto que pasó desapercibida por todos. La otra persona que no estaba contenta era, sorprendentemente, Adrien. Desde ese episodio con Volpina, Lila había seguido acercándose a él y acosándolo todo el tiempo. El chico se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

-Y el otro anuncio- continuó _mademoiselle_ Bustier, sin notar lo que había sucedido- es que tenemos otra alumna que se acaba de transferir al colegio. Quizá ya la hayan visto antes, en las clases de esgrima con _monsieur_ D'Argencourt. Les presento a Kagami Tsurugi, que también estará en nuestro grupo a partir de ahora-

La recepción de Kagami fue diferente a la de Lila. La mayoría de los chicos miraron con curiosidad e incluso con cierta desconfianza a la recién llegada, mientras que Adrien sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie de inmediato para saludarla con la mano.

-Bien, entonces habrá unos cambios de sitio. Mylène, siéntate junto a Ivan, estoy segura de que no te va a molestar- dijo la profesora- tú puedes sentarte junto a Alix, Kagami. Y tú, Lila, toma asiento al fondo junto a Nathaniel-

Kagami se inclinó levemente e hizo lo que la profesora le indicó. Lila también, pero alzó las cejas repetidamente a Adrien antes de cruzar el aula y llegar a su asiento junto a Nathaniel, quien la ignoró olímpicamente y continuó con su atención en la libreta de dibujo.

-Bien, ahora que todos están en sus sitios- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier- ¿quién me puede decir las obras principales de Alexandre Dumas?-

La clase continuó con normalidad. A la mitad de la misma, cuando monsieur Damocles llamó a _mademoiselle_ Bustier y ésta salió un momento de clase, Kagami se volvió a su izquierda, donde estaba Marinette.

-Tú eres Marinette, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica, sonriendo amablemente. La aludida casi dio un brinco de sorpresa al ver a la campeona de esgrima hablándole a ella… sobre todo después de ese incidente con Riposte. Aunque Kagami no parecía estar enojada con ella- Adrien me ha hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto conocerte-

-Yo… eh… ¿en serio?- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a Adrien, quien le guiñó un ojo.

-Kagami, no me dijiste que te transferirías a la escuela- dijo el chico rubio, girándose hacia atrás para encarar a ambas chicas, fijando sus ojos en Kagami- realmente estoy muy feliz de que estés con nosotros-

-Yo también- sonrió la chica japonesa, ladeando la cabeza, y se volvió a Marinette- como te decía, Adrien me ha hablado muy bien de ti, espero que podamos ser amigas-

-Por supuesto, Kagami- dijo Marinette sonriendo- quizá me puedes mostrar algunos trucos de esgrima, porque yo soy realmente mala. Ah, y toma esto- añadió, sacando un croissant de la bolsa y entregándoselo.

Los ojos de Kagami brillaron mientras asentía ilusionada, tomando el panecillo, y Adrien rió el voz baja, recordando cuando Marinette intentó entrar a las clases de esgrima con _monsieur_ D'Argencourt.

-Muchas gracias. Y cuenta con mi ayuda para practicar- dijo la chica japonesa, guiñando un ojo- ¿te inscribirás este año al equipo de esgrima?-

Marinette iba a responder cuando escucharon una risita burlona en la última fila del salón. Los tres se volvieron, y vieron una mirada hacia atrás. Lila tenía una mirada de inocencia, y Nathaniel la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que había sido ella quien se había reído.

Kagami entrecerró los ojos, como si Lila tampoco le cayera muy bien que digamos, pero aquello solamente duró un minuto. Después le dirigió una sonrisa a Marinette, y volvió a sus apuntes.

-Chica, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo Alya, alzando las cejas.

Marinette se encogió de hombros. No había entendido que era lo que pasaba, pero ya lo averiguaría después de clases.

De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Un ataque de akuma había comenzado en ese momento. Marinette hizo una expresión pensativa, comenzando a planear una manera de escabullirse a algún sitio secreto para transformarse. Adrien, por su parte, irguió la espalda. Alya, como siempre, se emocionó al escuchar la alarma.

-¡Un akuma!- dijo la chica castaña, buscando su celular en sus bolsillos.

Marinette y Adrien fruncieron el entrecejo. Otro akuma. Hawkmoth no los dejaría tranquilos esa tarde al parecer. Nino se palmeó la frente al ver la emoción de su novia, y se preparó psicológicamente para perseguirla por todo París.

-¡Oh, sí!- dijo Alya, revisando la batería de su teléfono celular, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo corriendo del colegio- ¡nueva actualización del Ladyblog, allá voy!-

-Alya, espera…- dijo Nino, corriendo tras ella- ¡no tan rápido!-

Para cuando Marinette se levantó y se dispuso a correr al baño de chicas para transformarse, Adrien ya había desaparecido por la puerta del aula. Antes de que la chica pudiera salir, Kagami la detuvo, tomándola del brazo

-Espera, Marinette- dijo Kagami- no creo que debas seguir a tu amiga, es peligroso-

-No, yo no… eh… yo solo quiero… eh… iré a mi casa… a esconderme- dijo Marinette nerviosamente, haciendo a Kagami alzar una ceja- yo… soy un poco miedosa, me ponen nerviosa los akumas-

Kagami no parecía estar muy convencida de su excusa, pero finalmente asintió, y Marinette corrió hacia el baño de chicas cuando nadie la estaba mirando.

-Listo- dijo la chica una vez que estuvo sola, abriendo su pequeño bolso, donde Tikki estaba escondida.

-¿Qué fue eso, Marinette?- dijo Tikki, asomando la cabeza del bolso- Kagami me parece una chica muy agradable, pero… no me agrada mucho la idea de que Lila esté ahí-

-A mí tampoco- dijo la chica- no me he olvidado que juró vengarse de Ladybug después del incidente de Volpina-

-Habrá que tener cuidado con ella- dijo la kwami- mientras tanto…-

-Lo sé, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo la chica- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Entrada del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Los estudiantes salían a toda prisa del colegio al escuchar la alarma del akuma. Todos menos Juleka y Rose, quienes esperaban nerviosamente al hermano de la primera, con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas de la entrada del colegio. Ambas se sentían un poco más tranquilas al ver que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían pasado por el techo del colegio, alejándose hacia la Place de la Concorde, donde estaba llevándose a cabo el ataque en esos momentos.

Ambas dieron un respingo de sorpresa al ver que no estaban solas. Kagami, la chica nueva, se acercó a ellas, con su mochila en la espalda y la espada de esgrima en su mano.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- dijo la chica japonesa, y sonrió al ver las miradas sorprendidas de las otras chicas- oh, quizá no me recuerdan, me llamo Kagami, soy nueva…-

-Oh, sí, lo sabemos, bienvenida- dijo Rose, sonriéndole- ¿qué haces aquí?¿Esperas a que pasen por ti?-

-Sí, mi chofer tendría que haber llegado, pero creo que se atrasó un poco con el ataque del akuma- dijo la chica.

-Nosotras esperamos al hermano de Juleka- dijo Rose, encogiéndose de hombros- ya consiguió trabajo, además de tocar con nosotros en una banda y se pudo comprar un auto-

-Oh, no sabía que tu hermano era músico- comentó Kagami, volviéndose a Juleka. La chica de cabello violeta no pudo responder, porque un chico se acercó hacia ellas. Kagami lo miró. Tenía el cabello color negro con las puntas teñidas de color turquesa, las uñas negras, y varias pulseras, además de tener un arete y traer puesta una playera de Jagged Stone.

-Eh, Jules, Rose- dijo el chico recién llegado- démonos prisa, el akuma está cerca de la Place de la Concorde, y es donde _maman_ atracó _La Liberté_ -

Juleka asintió y se despidió de Kagami con una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Kagami- dijo Rose- nos vemos mañana-

-Pffff jejeje…- se burló Luka en voz baja, haciendo que Kagami borrara su sonrisa y entrecerrara los ojos.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo la chica japonesa cruzando los brazos- ¿acaso mi nombre te parece gracioso?-

Luka rió en voz baja al ver a la chica tan molesta. Sintiendo el peligro, Juleka y Rose tomaron los brazos del chico y tiraron de él para hacerlo apresurarse a bajar los escalones de la entrada del colegio, pero no sirvió de nada. Los pies de Luka estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo.

-No, es solo que es un poco inusual- dijo Luka, encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole un ojo- pero mejor no digo más, veo que estás armada- añadió, haciendo una fingida expresión de miedo y dando un paso atrás.

-Vaya, acabas de demostrar más inteligencia de lo que creía capaz- siseó Kagami, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin soltar la empuñadura de su florete.

-Ouch…- dijo Luka, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y fingiendo estar herido, pero sin dejar de sonreír de manera traviesa- tu nueva amiga es un poco agresiva, Jules. En fin, será mejor que nos demos prisa, _maman_ nos está esperando. _Au revoir, mademoiselle_ -

Kagami gruñó en voz baja mientras vio que Luka se alejaba, acompañado de las dos chicas, hacia un auto de segunda mano estacionado frente al colegio. Rodó los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que llegara su chofer, pensando que ese chico no le había caído muy bien.

x-x-x

 _Place de la Concorde_

 _Horas más tarde_

- _Bye bye, petit papillon_ \- dijo Ladybug, liberando a la pequeña mariposa blanca después de liberar al akuma.

Chat Noir puso sus manos en su cintura y sonrió satisfecho mientras que recuperaba el aliento. Ese akuma les había dado una buena corrida esa tarde, y nuevamente habían estado muy cerca de perder sus Miraculous, pero ambos eran un excelente equipo, y lo habían vencido.

-Excelente trabajo, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, guiñándole un ojo.

-Tú hiciste todo el trabajo, _bugginette._ Estuviste genial, como siempre- dijo Chat Noir, sonriendo, pero alzó las cejas al ver que su compañera estaba cabizbaja, y se frotaba el brazo distraídamente- ¿pasa algo malo? ¿estás lastimada?-

-No, no estoy lastimada. Es que… usamos nuestros poderes especiales- dijo ella, un poco decepcionada- yo quería que nos quedáramos a charlar un rato-

Chat Noir rió en voz baja y extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica. ¡Lo que daría por hacerlo sin sus guantes, para poder sentir a suavidad de su piel! Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la chica no lo rechazó, sino que sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia la mano del chico. Chat Noir suspiró. ¡Lástima! Hubiera querido quedarse un poco más de tiempo con ella.

-Yo también, _milady_ , pero me temo que nos quedan exactamente dos minutos- dijo el héroe en voz baja, tomando la mano de la chica y presionando sus labios contra sus nudillos- nos veremos pronto-

-Chat, espera un momento- dijo Ladybug, tomando su mano para evitar que se fuera.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tu y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad, _chaton_?- dijo Ladybug, jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo somos, _bugginette_ \- dijo Chat Noir, ladeando la cabeza mientras que volvía a sonreír- nada ni nadie se interpondrá en nuestra amistad-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Tienes mi palabra- dijo él, guiñándole un ojo y oprimiendo el botón que alargaba su bastón para alejarse de ahí.

Una vez que Chat Noir desapareció, Ladybug cruzó la calle y se esconde tras una de las columnas.

-Detransformación- dijo la chica, y en lugar de Ladybug quedó Marinette.

-Marinette, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Tikki, mientras se frotaba los ojos con una expresión cansada, mientras que la chica buscaba en su bolso algo de comer para su kwami- ¿estás preocupada por algo?-

-No lo sé exactamente, Tikki, es solo que… tuve un mal presentimiento-

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó la kwami, tomando la galleta de chocolate que Marinette había sacado de su bolso para ella.

-Como si… algo malo fuera a suceder…- dijo Marinette, frotándose la frente.

Tikki la miró.

-¿Acaso no confías en él?- dijo la kwami.

-Confío en él con mi vida, Tikki- dijo Marinette- pero no es eso. Creo que algo malo va a pasar muy pronto-

-Seguramente es tu imaginación, Marinette- dijo Tikki tras dar una enorme mordida a la galleta- Chat Noir es tu otra mitad, el yin de tu yang, él nunca te va a dejar. Ambos se van a proteger mutuamente-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella, asintiendo levemente- espero que todo sea mi imaginación-

Tikki asintió débilmente, y de inmediato tomó refugio en el pequeño bolso de Marinette, donde seguramente habría otra galleta de chocolate o un macaron para que pudiera recargar energía. La chica sonrió y, tras cerrar su bolso, se apresuró a regresar a casa.

x-x-x

 _Callejón cerca de la place de la Concorde_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Chat Noir se apresuró a alejarse del sitio donde habían purificado al akuma para detransformarse lejos de Ladybug, respetando su deseo de mantener sus identidades secretas. Mientras corría, recordó lo último que Ladybug le había dicho. No había comprendido muy bien la preocupación de la chica, pero era ridículo: como si fuera posible que él dejara de ser su amigo. Se había dicho ya que eran mejores amigos, que confiaban ciegamente uno en el otro.

Pronto, el chico llegó a un callejón que podía ser adecuado para hacer su detransformación. Tan pronto como puso los pies en el suelo, su anillo sonó, indicándole que ya se le había terminado el tiempo.

-Detransformación- dijo Chat Noir. Una luz color verde lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y lo convirtió nuevamente en Adrien. El chico acunó las manos para atrapar a Plagg, quien se dejó caer agotado.

-Brrrr… ¡muero de hambre!- se quejó el kwami en voz alta- ¡necesito un enorme trozo de Camembert!-

-Más tarde- dijo Adrien, guardando a Plagg en su bolsillo- cuando volvamos a casa recargarás energías, y…-

El chico se interrumpió de pronto al ver una pequeña luz roja en la entrada del callejón. Adrien sintió como si el alma se le fuera a los pies, y una desagradable sensación como un feo vacío en el estómago.

-Oh, esto es muy interesante…- dijo la voz femenina en la entrada del callejón- el famoso Adrien Agreste es Chat Noir-

Plagg se mantuvo escondido al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Estaba seguro de que no fue visto, pero de todos modos ya era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba hecho. Lila Rossi había visto a Chat Noir detransformarse en Adrien Agreste, y lo tenía grabado en video.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues como ven, la llegada de Lila no fueron buenas noticias, y ahora Adrien está en serios problemas. Mientras tanto, Kagami y Luka tuvieron una pésima primera impresión del otro. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos, nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 5

 _Callejón cerca de la Place de la Concorde_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien había palidecido mortalmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar: que Lila lo había grabado detransformándose. No había alcanzado a ver a Plagg, además de que los kwamis no eran detectados por aparatos electrónicos, pero el daño estaba hecho.

-Li… Lila-

La chica se guardó el teléfono celular en el bolsillo y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír de una manera que no le gustó ni un poco a Adrien. La mente del chico corría a mil por hora con excusas, pretextos, explicaciones, maneras de convencerla de que no había visto lo que vio, de que no revelara su secreto, sabiendo de antemano que todo era en vano.

-Vamos, chico, di algo- escuchó la voz de Plagg en un susurro, y sintió que el kwami le dio una patada en el costado.

-Lila, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Adrien.

-¿Yo? Oh, yo nada, solo pasaba por aquí. Vine a buscar a Ladybug para decirle lo mucho que la detesto- dijo la chica mirando sus uñas- y menos mal que lo hice. ¡Qué noticia! Adrien Agreste es Chat Noir… ¿no te parece interesante?-

-Yo no…-

Lila parecía no estar dispuesta a escucharlo. Una chispa de entendimiento pasó por los ojos de la chica mientras que el rostro de Adrien se volvía cada vez más pálido.

-Por eso Chat Noir parecía saber que el Adrien que yo creé cuando fui un akuma era una ilusión- dijo Lila, pensativa, recordando cuando fue akumatizada- porque tú eras Chat Noir y Adrien al mismo tiempo-

-No… te equivocas, yo no soy…- comenzó a decir el chico.

-Pierdes el tiempo si crees que puedes convencerme de lo contrario, te vi- dijo Lila, y dio una palmada en su bolsillo, donde había guardado su teléfono celular- y lo tengo grabado-

Adrien tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca. No lo quería creer, y jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar, pero sus peores miedos fueron confirmados. Lila conocía su secreto.

-Lila, espero que sepas lo serio que es esto- dijo Adrien, cruzando los brazos, decidiendo que no quedaba más que intentar hacerla razonar para que guardara silencio sobre su identidad secreta- y que entiendas que debes guardar el secreto de…-

La chica castaña no lo estaba escuchando. Contra la voluntad de Adrien, tomó su mano derecha y examinó el anillo blanco en su dedo. El chico por instinto retiró su mano: no le agradaba ni un poco que nadie estuviera tan cerca de su Miraculous, mucho menos que lo tocaran.

-Lila, estoy hablando en serio, esto es muy importante…-

-No, no vas a decir nada- lo interrumpió la chica, poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios, haciéndolo callar de inmediato- tú eres el que me va a escuchar a mí. Y si no quieres que revele tu secreto a todo el mundo, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga-

Adrien palideció, y podía sentir a Plagg retorciéndose bajo su camisa. Su kwami seguramente estaría furioso, y con buena razón. ¿Era en serio lo que estaba escuchando?¿La chica lo iba a extorsionar?

-Entonces, ¿así van a ser las cosas?- preguntó Adrien.

La chica lo empujó para que se sentara sobre una caja de madera que estaba en el suelo. Adrien no tuvo más opción que tomar asiento, sin quitar la vista de la chica. ¿Quizá podría quitarle el teléfono celular? Si lo lograba, estaría a salvo: sin pruebas, nadie le creería a Lila, la mentirosa profesional. Pero la chica pareció notar la atención del chico, y dio un paso atrás.

-Lamentablemente así son las cosas, Adrien- dijo Lila, sonriendo maléficamente- estas son mis condiciones. Primero que nada, dejarás de ver a Ladybug-

-No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes- dijo Adrien con seriedad- es mi trabajo proteger París. Si no puedo pelear con los akumas, no sirve de nada mantener secreta mi identidad. Además, ¿crees que no sospechará algo raro si dejo de aparecer?-

Lila entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que tenía razón, pero tenía otra manera de vengarse de Ladybug: usaría a Adrien, a Chat Noir para ello.

-Me dirás quien es Ladybug- dijo Lila.

-Yo tampoco sé quien es- dijo Adrien, de pronto borrando su expresión preocupada, y transformándola en una enojada y, hasta cierto punto- y si lo supiera, no te lo diría. Ella es mucho más importante que yo-

Lila siseó en voz baja. Así que Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Por ahora. No podía decirle que quería vengarse de la heroína, pero igual podía usar a Chat Noir.

-Está bien- dijo Lila- me avisarás la localización de Ladybug cada vez que peleen contra un akuma-

Adrien entrecerró los ojos. No podía pensar una razón para no hacerlo. ¿Porqué querría Lila saber donde estaba Ladybug?

-¿Para qué quieres…?-

-No lo discutas, a menos de que quieres que le diga al mundo que tú eres Chat Noir- dijo la chica en un tono agresivo.

El chico palideció pero asintió finalmente.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico, pensando que quizá aquello pueda ser inofensivo- ¿alguna otra petición?-

Lila sonrió.

-Saldrás conmigo a partir de ahora. Como Adrien- dijo la chica- serás mi novio, y de nadie más-

Adrien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto ante aquella sugerencia. ¿Hablaba en serio? No, no podía aceptar eso. Si Ladybug llegaba a saberlo, la perdería para siempre. Levantó la mirada, y tan pronto como vio a Lila supo que la chica no bromeaba. No podía ser posible. ¿Tenía que sacrificar al amor de su vida para mantener su secreto a salvo, y seguir peleando por la seguridad de los parisinos?

Parecía un precio demasiado caro que pagar.

-Lila, por favor, yo no quiero…-

-Ese es el precio de mi silencio- lo interrumpió nuevamente Lila en un tono seguro- serás mi novio, saldrás conmigo, y no volverás a hablar con otras chicas, especialmente Chloé, Kagami y Marinette-

Adrien apretó las manos y tembló. Aquello era una pesadilla. No podía estar pasándole eso.

-Lila, no me hagas esto, por favor…- dijo el chico, olvidando todo su orgullo y suplicando- sabes bien que no vas a ganar mi corazón de esa manera-

La chica no parecía que iba a cambiar de opinión.

-Si es así, estoy segura de que Nadja Chamack o alguna televisora importante estará muy interesada en este video…- dijo Lila, volviendo a dar unas palmadas en su bolsillo, donde estaba su teléfono celular.

Adrien tragó saliva, y finalmente asintió cabizbajo. No tenía otra alternativa más que aceptar su trato. No solo él estaba en riesgo si su secreto se revelaba, sino su familia, todo París, y especialmente Ladybug.

-Está bien. Haré lo que quieres- dijo Adrien, derrotado- pero, ¿tengo tu palabra de que no revelarás mi secreto a nadie?-

Lila asintió con una mirada que el chico no pudo descifrar, y que no le gustó, pero no tenía alternativa. Con el corazón roto aceptó las condiciones de la chica, cerrando los ojos entristecido.

x-x-x

 _Patio del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Esa tarde_

Cuando Marinette llegó regresó al colegio tras el ataque del akuma, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, aunque seguían reunidos en el patio, charlando de lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Notó que Alya también había regresado al colegio, y que junto con Nino mostraban el video del Ladybug a Mylène y a Rose.

-¿Lo viste?- dijo Alya- ¡Ladybug es genial!¡Verdaderamente genial! Marinette- alzó la voz al ver que la chica acababa de llegar- ¿donde estabas, chica? ¡Te perdiste toda la acción!-

Marinette rió.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta la acción, prefiero estar en la seguridad de mi casa- dijo la chica pelinegra con una expresión apenada- por eso eres tú la que será una gran reportera algún día-

Alya le guiño un ojo, mientras que veían que Kagami se acercaba a ellos, con su espada de esgrima en la mano.

-Entonces, ¿ya pasó el peligro?- preguntó la chica japonesa.

-¡Ya!- dijo Nino. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero se emocionaba tanto como Alya cada vez que aparecían los dos héroes, aunque era un poco mejor que su novia para disimularlo- Ladybug y Chat Noir vencieron el akuma-

-Menos mal- dijo Kagami, cruzando los brazos- no querría que se suspendiera la práctica de esgrima por culpa de un ataque de akuma-

Marinette sonrió para sí misma, recordando que Adrien también adoraba sus clases de esgrima. De hecho, se preguntaba donde estaría. Lo había visto salir rápidamente del aula tan pronto como sonó la alarma, pero no alcanzó a ver a donde iba. La chica no pudo ponerle mucha atención en ese momento: tenía que transformarse en Ladybug y evitar que Kagami la viera.

Mientras charlaban, Marinette notó la mirada de Kagami ensombrecerse.

-Kagami, ¿qué…?- comenzó a preguntar la pelinegra, volviendo su mirada al sitio donde estaba mirando la chica japonesa, y su reacción fue completamente diferente. Luka, el hermano de Juleka, caminaba hacia ellas, llevando consigo un par de guitarras eléctricas: la suya en su espalda, y la de su hermana en los brazos- ¡Luka! Hola-

-Hola, Mamamerimanette- dijo el chico de cabellos color turquesa con una enorme sonrisa, y guiñando un ojo a Marinette. A esas alturas, la chica ya no se apenaba tanto con la presencia de Luka, y el hecho de que había tartamudeado la primera vez que lo conocía no le daba vergüenza sino risa. De todos modos, Luka no parecía dispuesto a hacerla olvidar eso, y la llamaba "Mamamerimanette" cada vez que la veía- tuve que regresar porque a Jules se le olvidó su guitarra para la práctica de esta tarde-

-Gracias- dijo Juleka, tomando la guitarra de las manos de su hermano. Una vez que entregó la guitarra, Luka se volvió a Marinette otra vez con una sonrisa, pero ésta se borró al ver a la chica que estaba con ella.

-Vaya, Marinette, no sabía que eras amiga con ella- dijo Luka.

Kagami no respondió más que con una mirada de enojo, y Marinette sintió la tensión entre los dos.

-Wooo… ¿acaso no se llevan bien ustedes dos?- dijo Alya, volviendo a sacar su teléfono celular para filmar el intercambio, pero Nino la hizo bajarlo- ¡oye!-

-No tengo ningún comentario que hacer sobre esta persona- dijo Kagami fríamente.

-Parece que alguien tiene el corpiño bastante apretado- dijo Luka a su vez.

-Mira quien habla- dijo Kagami- quizá tanto tinte en el cabello te mató algunas neuronas-

Luka le iba a responder, pero Marinette se paró entre los dos y los separó. Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros del otro, mirándose con furia y echando chispas por los ojos.

-Ya basta, los dos- dijo la chica pelinegra, mirando alternadamente a los dos- ambos son mis amigos, y a los dos les tengo mucho cariño. Si no se llevan bien, al menos no peleen-

-Marinette tiene razón- dijo Rose- los dos so buenas personas, no deberían pelear-

Marinette iba a decir algo más, cuando vio a Kagami cambiar su mirada de enojo por una de sorpresa mientras que miraba hacia la puerta del colegio, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Luka. Las otras chicas voltearon a donde estaba mirando la chica, y se sorprendieron de la misma manera. Alya quedó boquiabierta, y Marinette palideció horriblemente y sintió un feo vacío en su estómago.

Adrien había regresado al colegio, con el asa de su mochila cruzando su pecho. Lila iba caminando con él, aferrada y abrazando el brazo izquierdo del chico, quien parecía un poco incómodo y cabizbajo, pero no hacía ningún intento de soltarse de ella.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Marinette sin aliento, aunque su voz apenas salió de sus labios.

No fue necesario que Marinette hablara para obtener una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo. Kagami entrecerró los ojos al verlos llegar. Luka, quien aún estaba ahí, alzó las cejas muy extrañado, pero fue Chloé quien finalmente hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos.

- _Adrichou_ \- dijo la chica con una expresión sorprendida y, hasta cierto punto, herida- ¿qué significa esto?-

Adrien la miró a los ojos por un segundo con una expresión tan entristecida que hizo que el rostro de Chloé cambiara de expresión, de ofendida a preocupada, pero no le respondió, y volvió sus ojos a Lila.

-¿Qué no es evidente, _Chloéchou_?- dijo la chica italiana con una sonrisa impertinente, imitando el tono de voz de Chloé, mientras que Adrien mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo- Adrien y yo somos novios-

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados al escuchar esa declaración, y lo que los asustó más fue que Adrien no parecía desmentir lo que Lila había dicho. Chloé podía ser mimada, pero no era tonta. Sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la chica rubia, olvidándose de llamarlo _"Adrichou"_ \- ¿es cierto eso?-

Adrien no respondió, seguía con la mirada en el suelo. Lila se aclaró la garganta, y el chico alzó la mirada por unos segundos. Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de tristeza, y pasaron de Chloé a Kagami, y luego a Marinette.

-Es… es verdad- dijo Adrien, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en el suelo- Lila es mi… novia- añadió, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar las palabras.

Aquellas palabras rompieron el corazón de Marinette. Y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, Lila tomó al chico de su camisa y lo hizo acercarse a ella, presionando sus labios contra los de él. Adrien cerró los ojos, reprimiendo la expresión de disgusto, pero no pudo evitó el beso.

Chloé dio media vuelta y se fue llorando al baño de chicas, mientras que Marinette parecía estar aún procesando lo que acababa de ver. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Todo eso era una pesadilla.

-Marinette…- dijo Alya con un tono de voz entristecido.

-Y quiero que todas ustedes escuchen bien- dijo Lila, una vez que se separó de él y se volvió a aferrar de su brazo- a partir de hoy Adrien es mío, y solo mío. No quiero que ninguna de ustedes se acerque a él-

Marinette no dijo nada, solamente apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Alya, y alcanzó a escuchar a Kagami gruñir en voz baja.

-Adrien es nuestro amigo- dijo Kagami con una expresión enojada- no puedes obligarnos a evitarlo. Si él quiere hablar con nosotros…-

Lila se echó a reír, y todos los presentes, incluso Luka, quien no entendía muy buen que era lo que estaba pasando, sintieron náuseas.

-Oh, pero si Adrien también quiere que lo dejen en paz- dijo Lila en un tono meloso- así que están advertidas-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Adrien?- dijo la chica japonesa antes de que Lila arrastrara a Adrien hacia el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

Adrien se volvió hacia ella, y Kagami frunció el entrecejo al verlo. Algo no cuadraba. Estaba segura de que su amigo estaba sufriendo por alguna razón. ¿Porqué estaba con Lila? Si Adrien siempre le había dicho lo mucho que le molestaba la constante atención de la chica italiana. ¿Porqué le permitía manejarlo así? No fue él, sino Lila quien le respondió.

-Por supuesto que es lo que quiere- dijo Lila, tirando del brazo de Adrien para hacerlo seguirla- ¿tienes algún problema, _takataka_?-

Todos los presentes dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa por el término despectivo que Lila usó para llamar a la chica japonesa. Incluso Luka, quien previamente se había reído del nombre de ella solo para molestarla, frunció el entrecejo, indignado por la conducta de Lila. Kagami iba a decir algo, pero Adrien habló primero.

-Lila…- dijo el chico en tono monótono- esto no es necesario. Mejor vamos a clase-

Lila parpadeó, pero sonrió finalmente y, tras empujar su cabello hacia atrás, volvió a tomar el brazo de Adrien y caminó con él hacia el aula, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico rubio.

Kagami los siguió con la mirada, aún entrecerrando los ojos, y se volvió nuevo hacia Marinette, sobre quien el peso de lo ocurrido acababa de caer, y se había quebrado, sollozando en los brazos de Alya. La chica japonesa puso su mano en el hombro de Marinette, suspiró y suavizó su mirada.

-…- Juleka dijo algo inteligible.

-Tienes razón, Juleka- dijo Rose, poniendo su dedo índice sobre su propio mentón en un gesto pensativo- eso fue muy raro-

Alya puso los ojos en blanco y los ignoró, para seguir consolando a Marinette. La chica castaña le lanzó una expresión significativa a Nino, y éste asintió seriamente, para después correr tras Adrien. Seguramente en algún momento lo encontraría a solas, en el baño de chicos o en su casa, y le preguntaría que rayos había pasado.

Luka no podía creer lo que había visto. ¡Marinette era su amiga, y le habían roto el corazón delante de él! Estuvo a punto de sentarse a su lado para consolarla, pero vio que, además de Alya, la chica japonesa también estaba intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Si Marinette no hubiera estado tan triste, Luka hubiera sonreído levemente.

"Vaya, parece que Kagami no es tan mala después de todo".

-Vamos a casa, Marinette- dijo Alya, mientras Kagami la ayudaba a levantar a Marinette- no creo que estés de humor para asistir a la clase con _madame_ Mendelev-

Una vez que ambas se fueron, Rose y Juleka se despidieron de Luka y se dirigieron al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier para el curso teórico de química, donde _madame_ Mendelev las estaba esperando. Kagami iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando Luka la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

-Kagami, espera- dijo él.

-¿Uh?- dijo la chica japonesa, volviéndose hacia él con una expresión extrañada.

-Yo… lamento mucho haberme burlado de tu nombre- dijo Luka, bajando la mirada apenado- yo… soy un poco bromista con los amigos de mi hermana. Soy malo comunicándome con palabras. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás tuve la intención de ofenderte-

Kagami no respondió, pero lo miró fijamente mientras el chico extendía su mano hacia ella.

-No tenemos que ser amigos- continuó Luka- pero… podemos hacer lo que dijo Marinette, y abstenernos de pelear entre nosotros-

La chica lo evaluó con la mirada, y finalmente sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo ella- acepto la tregua. Ahora, voy a averiguar que fue lo que pasó con Adrien. Esto no está bien-

Luka asintió mientras que la chica subía las escaleras tras Juleka y Rose. Una vez que desapareció, el chico se encogió de hombros y salió del colegio.

x-x-x

 _Champs-Elysées_

 _Esa noche_

No solo a las chicas les había caído de sorpresa la nueva relación de Adrien con Lila, sino también a los chicos. Nino, Kim y Max habían ido a los Camps-Elysées a conseguir una nueva cámara para el primero, y se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que el chico moreno les contó.

-¡Se los digo, eso fue lo que dijo Adrien, no pudo creerlo!- dijo Nino, cruzando los brazos ofendido- ¡y se dice mi mejor amigo!-

Kim y Max se cruzaron de brazos, mirándose entre sí.

-Mujeres…- se quejó Kim.

-No creo que sea eso- dijo Max, ajustándose los lentes- las chicas parecían tan sorprendidas como nosotros-

Markov salió de la mochila de Max, y comenzó a seguir a los tres chicos.

-Yo creo que hay algo raro en todo esto. Las posibilidades de que esos dos se enamoraran y salieran eran del 0.0019% debido a sus antecedentes durante la akumatización de Lila- dijo el pequeño robot con su habitual tono de voz sabiondo- además, analicé la situación, y existe un 98.37% de posibilidades de que Adrien pierda a todos sus amigos por esa actitud-

-Markov tiene razón- dijo Max, volviéndose a Kim y a Nino- no debemos abandonarlo. Él nunca antes ha sido akumatizado, debemos ayudarlo, no nos gustaría que él también sea una víctima de Hawkmoth-

-Si las cosas siguen así, hay un 63.9% de posibilidad…-

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos, Markov- dijo Nino, frotándose la frente. Si bien estaba un poco ofendido porque Adrien lo había llamado y le había dicho que no podían seguir siendo amigos porque Lila no quería que hablara con alguien tan cercano a Marinette, tenía que admitir que Max tenía razón: ahí había gato encerrado.

Ya lo averiguaría.

X-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Esa noche_

Tan pronto como llegó a su casa del colegio, la chica se dejó caer en la cama, negándose a levantarse ni siquiera para comer. Alya la había acompañado toda la tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche, pero pronto se fue a su casa, dejándola sola.

O tal vez no.

-Marinette…-

Tikki salió de su escondite y voló a su lado, posándose sobre la almohada. La chica estaba ovillada sobre su cama, con la cara escondida bajo la almohada. Sollozaba en voz baja.

-Marinette, no tiene sentido lo que sucedió, lo sabes. Estoy segura de que tiene que haber una buena explicación- dijo Tikki.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Tikki- dijo ella, sacando la cabeza de bajo la almohada, pero sin dejar de sollozar- solo déjame sola-

-Por favor, escúchame- dijo la kwami, extendiendo sus pequeñas manos sobre la cara de Marinette para acariciar una de sus mejillas para quitarle una lágrima- estoy segura de que se trata de un error-

Tikki sabía bien que Adrien era Chat Noir, y que él amaba a Ladybug y a nadie más. Lo había confirmado con Plagg muchas veces, e incluso el maestro Fu le había dicho que siempre los elegidos de Ladybug y Chat Noir eran almas gemelas. No le había dicho nada de eso a Marinette, pero por primera vez se vio seriamente tentada a romper las reglas y decírselo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no debía desobedecer al maestro Fu, él sabía lo que hacía. Pero tenía que encontrar una manera de animar a Marinette.

Tras escucharla sollozar un rato, Tikki notó que su respiración se normalizó. La kwami respiró aliviada y se acurrucó a su lado, pensando en que buscaría a Plagg al día siguiente para pedirle explicaciones.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Las clases en el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier se habían vuelto bastante incómodas desde ese día. Para empezar, Adrien no hablaba con nadie en el aula, más que con Lila, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cabizbajo, con una expresión entristecida. La profesora había notado eso y le había preguntado lo que había sucedido, pero el chico no le había dado ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.

Nino estaba incómodamente a su lado, pero a pesar de sus intentos, su mejor amigo no le hablaba. Detrás de ellos, Marinette imitaba la expresión entristecida de Adrien, y Alya lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo. Mylène e Ivan no decían nada, y detrás de ellos, Lila sonreía, satisfecha de sí misma, mientras que Nath la miraba de reojo sospechosamente.

Del otro lado estaba Chloé, entristecida y sin lograr poner atención a su trabajo, mientras que Sabrina intentaba animarla. Detrás de ella, Alix y Kagami, ambas mirando de tanto en tanto a Lila con los ojos entrecerrados. Kim y Max susurraban entre sí, y Juleka y Rose estaban en su propio mundo como de costumbre.

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier suspiró. No sabía que estaba pasando en su salón de clases, pero no le gustaba la situación. La profesora suspiró y cerró el libro con el que estaba dando la lección.

-De acuerdo, veo que no están de humor para escuchar a Alexandre Dumas- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier- el resto de la hora de clase van a leer _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ , y van a hacer una lista de los insultos apuntados ahí-

-Pero _mademoiselle_ …- se quejó Alix.

-Tienen veinte minutos- dijo la profesora.

Mientras que los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra, Tikki salió cuidadosamente del bolso de Marinette y se introdujo en la mochila de Adrien. A diferencia de los otros días, en los que el kwami de Adrien estaba quejándose de la falta de Camembert tan pronto como veía a Tikki, Plagg estaba ovillado en un extremo de la mochila, cabizbajo.

-Plagg…- dijo la kwami.

El pequeño gato negro se volvió hacia ella.

-Hola, Tikki- dijo Plagg con una expresión derrotada y entristecida.

-Plagg, ¿qué rayos le pasa a tu elegido?- dijo Tikki, poniéndose las manos en la cintura- ¡mira cómo hizo sufrir a Marinette!-

-Adrien también está triste, Tikki- dijo Plagg, todo rastro de su personalidad impertinente había desaparecido- no sabes todo lo que pasó-

-Cuéntame-

-Ayer, después del akuma, esa desagradable chica vio a Adrien detransformarse- dijo Plagg tristemente- no solo eso, lo filmó todo. Y usó ese video para extorsionar a Adrien, obligándolo a salir con ella a cambio de su silencio. Le puso un millón de condiciones, alejándolo de sus amigos-

Tikki tuvo un tic en el ojo. ¡Esa maldita zorra!¿Cómo se atrevía? Con razón Plagg estaba tan entristecido: él siempre había sido muy protector de sus elegidos. Ver a Adrien tan deprimido hacía que el kwami negro se sintiera triste también.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?- dijo ella- ¿cuál es el plan para salir de ésta?-

-Ninguno- dijo Plagg, aún sin levantar la mirada- no puedo hablar con él. Esa maldita hizo que se pusiera un… un aparato en la ropa. Claro, no me puede escuchar, pero escuchará a Adrien hablando conmigo. La único bueno de todo este asunto es que la bruja no se dio cuenta de mi existencia. Pero eso empeora las cosas: ni siquiera puedo hablar con el chico-

-De acuerdo, tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a Adrien a salir de esta- dijo Tikki.

Plagg levantó la vista.

-Creí que tú estabas a favor de no intervenir con ellos dos- dijo el kwami negro- y de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del maestro Fu-

-La felicidad de nuestros elegidos depende de ello- dijo Tikki, cruzando los brazos- no les revelaremos sus identidades, pero… creo que podemos brincarnos un par de reglas liberar a Adrien de esa maldita… arggg-

Plagg sonrió levemente al ver a Tikki encenderse y despedir un brillo rojo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?- dijo el kwami negro, mirando a Tikki con curiosidad.

-Habla con tu elegido, aunque no te pueda contestar- dijo ella- dale ánimos. Yo me encargaré de encontrar ese video y borrarlo-

-¿Sin decirle a Marinette que Adrien es Chat Noir?- dijo Plagg- ¿cómo vas a lograr hacer eso?-

Tikki se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sé que es difícil, Plagg, pero tengo una idea-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Parece que Lila le está haciendo la vida imposible a Adrien, pero nadie se quedó contento con lo que estaba pasando. Tikki y Plagg pueden llegar a ser genios malvados si se lo proponen. Ahora le toca a Tikki tratar de borrar ese video sin decirle a Marinette el secreto de Adrien. Veamos si pueden salir de esta situación.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 6

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Esa tarde_

Después de salir del colegio y evitar las preguntas de Alya, Marinette regresó a su habitación y se dejó caer en el diván con una expresión derrotada. Desde el día anterior se sentía con el ánimo por los suelos, y realmente esperaba que Hawkmoth no lanzara un nuevo akuma, pues no tenía el corazón para ser una superheroína.

La noche anterior había incluso tenido pesadillas al respecto. Había soñado que Adrien y Lila se enteraban de que estaba enamorada de él y se burlaban de ella. Luego, soñó que _monsieur_ Agreste arregló que Lila fuera quien modelara su vestido, en vez de ella. Lo que más le mortificaba es que eso último no era imposible: Adrien era bien capaz de pedirle a su padre eso, y _monsieur_ Agreste lo concedería.

Marinette cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas. No quería seguir llorando por él. Tenía que superarlo. Solo quería estar sola.

Tikki asomó su mirada por el bolso de color rosa de la chica. Le preocupaba la tristeza de su elegida, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, la kwami tenía buenas noticias. Ojalá pudiera decirte toda la verdad a Marinette. Pero no, no podía, así que entre ella y Plagg habían formulado un plan para ayudar a Adrien.

-Marinette- dijo Tikki, saliendo de su bolso tan pronto como ambas estuvieron solas en la seguridad de la habitación de la chica- tenemos que hablar-

-Ahora no, Tikki, no me siento bien- dijo ella.

-Pero es algo importante- dijo Tikki, ignorando el hecho de que Marinette se girara sobre el diván para darle la espalda.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar de ello- la interrumpió Marinette.

-Y yo te dije que es importante, Marinette- dijo la kwami- créeme, te conviene escucharme-

Marinette rodó los ojos y suspiró en voz alta. No estaba de humor para escuchar a Tikki, o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Ladybug. Era infantil, cierto, pero todos sus sueños e ilusiones acababan de ser pisoteados, ¿qué esperaban que hiciera?

-Tikki…-

-Marinette, si esto pudiera esperar, esperaría a que estuvieras mejor- dijo Tikki- pero es urgente-

La chica suspiró de nuevo.

-Está bien- dijo Marinette finalmente- ¿qué es tan urgente que no puede…?-

Pero de pronto se interrumpió. La alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Un akuma- dijo Marinette- ¿puede esperar?-

Tikki se cruzó de brazos, pero asintió.

-Bien, hablaremos más tarde- dijo Marinette- espero que esto me ayude a liberar algo de estrés. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Calles de París_

 _Poco después_

- _Bye bye, petit papillon…_ -

Ladybug y Chat Noir vencieron un akuma más o menos débil con relativa facilidad, y sin decirse una palabra. Ambos parecían demasiado descorazonados para hablar con el otro. No habían usado sus poderes especiales, así que no estaban en riesgo de detransformarse, pero por alguna razón ninguno quería hablar con el otro.

Chat Noir la miró de reojo. Ahí estaba su _bugginette_ , el amor de su vida, y no podía abrazarla por más desesperación que sintiera de hacerlo. Sabía que Lila estaba cerca, observándolos, y seguramente grabándolos. No sabía que se proponía la chica, seguramente quería descubrir la verdadera identidad de su compañera. No era secreto que Lila odiaba a Ladybug, a pesar de que ésta se disculpó con ella después del incidente de Volpina.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver que la chica lo miró con una expresión triste y ojos enrojecidos. Chat Noir gruñó en voz baja. Al demonio Lila, le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, no le gustaba verla así. Aún así, sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos, y el micrófono que esa bruja le había puesto encima no funcionaba mientras que estuviera transformado, de la misma manera que no funcionaba su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué sucede, _ma lady_?- dijo el chico.

-Nada, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, cabizbaja- es solo que no he tenido un buen par de días, es todo-

-Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja, sorprendiendo a la chica. Normalmente Chat usaba palabras cariñosas para ella, como _bugginette_ o _milady_ … ¿qué le pasaba a su compañero?- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. Somos amigos, ¿no?-

Ladybug lo miró. Sí, Chat Noir era su mejor amigo, y podía decirle la verdad.

-Pues… lo que pasa es que… ¿recuerdas que te dije… que había un chico?-

-Ajá- dijo Chat Noir, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues…- dijo ella tristemente- ayer me enteré de que él… ahora está saliendo con otra chica. Y no solo eso, se supone que éramos amigos, y ya no me quiere hablar-

Chat Noir palideció. ¿Es que acaso Ladybug estaba hablando de él mismo? Entonces, ¿Ladybug era una de sus amigas, a quienes había tenido que retirar la palabra por culpa de Lila? Si era así, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Kagami?¿Marinette?¿Mireille?

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Ladybug, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza. No, no debía intentar averiguar la identidad de su compañera.

-Pues… solo puedo decir que, quien quiera que sea ese chico, es un completo idiota- dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indiferencia- dime como se llama, para ir a darle una paliza- añadió, tronándose los nudillos.

La chica sonrió levemente, pero cruzó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no le hagas daño, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, y agachó la cabeza- a pesar de todo, aún lo amo-

Chat Noir esperó unos segundos.

-Se… se llama Adrien- dijo la chica.

Un intenso color rojo se apoderó de las mejillas del héroe, y por primera vez desde el día anterior, cuando Lila lo había descubierto, Chat Noir sonrió amplia y sinceramente. ¡Ladybug lo amaba! ¡Era él el chico del que estaba enamorada! Se mordió el labio para intentar reprimir su sonrisa al recordar que Lila los estaba observando.

-¿Sabes? Quizá no deberías juzgarlo tan severamente, _bugginette_ \- dijo Chat Noir, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo- no sabes que fue lo que pasó. Quizá… deberías acercarte a él- añadió en un susurro.

-¿Uh?- dijo Ladybug, alzando la ceja derecha, confundida.

-Nada, solo piensa en lo que dije- dijo Chat Noir, guiñando un ojo y tomando una mano- tengo la impresión de que nos veremos muy pronto, _milady_ \- añadió, presionando sus labios contra sus nudillos.

Ladybug se sorprendió al ver una lágrima en los ojos de Chat Noir mientras besaba su mano.

-¿ _Chaton_?- dijo la chica- ¿te sientes bien?-

Chat Noir no respondió. Solamente la miró a los ojos por un segundo y desapareció por los techos de París. Ladybug lo miró alejarse, confundida. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

x-x-x

 _Callejón cerca de ahí_

 _Poco después_

Adrien se detransformó y, tras asegurarse de que Plagg estuviera bien escondido en su bolsillo, salió a buscar a Lila en donde habían quedado.

La chica italiana no estaba nada contenta con Adrien. Había visto todo lo que el chico hizo mientras estaba convertido en Chat Noir, aunque no había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación completa entre los dos. No era ningún misterio para ella que Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug, y eso le había hecho hervir la sangre.

Tan pronto como Adrien llegó, la chica lo empujó contra la pared con un gesto brusco. El chico no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Ouch- se quejó él- ¿qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Lila, sus ojos casi desorbitados de furia- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? TÚ ERES QUIEN ME TIENE QUE DECIR QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO-

Adrien respiró para tranquilizarse. Sabía que se había arriesgado mucho, pero tenía que mantenerse tranquilo para salir de ese lío.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo él- he hecho todo lo que me has ordenado-

-¿Y ese beso en la mano de _Ladybitch_?- siseó Lila.

Adrien nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a una mujer en su vida, pero respiró hondo para dominarse. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, fingiendo estar confundido.

-Dijiste que no querías que Ladybug sospechara nada- dijo Adrien, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo- si Chat Noir se comportaba diferente, seguramente ella iba a sospechar que algo no estaba bien. No significó nada-

Lila meditó las palabras del chico. Finalmente sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así estaba enojada por lo sucedido, y se la cobraría a Adrien.

-Bien, mañana vas a sentarte conmigo en clase- dijo Lila- y espero que todos crean que estás feliz conmigo. Y hoy vamos a pasar toda la tarde juntos- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Adrien se sentía nauseoso de solo imaginarlo, pero sabía bien que no tenía opción. Tendría que seguir soportando a Lila hasta que encontrara una manera de librarse de ella.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette llegó a su casa, y por insistencia de Tikki, se detransformó dentro de su habitación. Tan pronto como abrió la cajita de macarons que estaba en su escritorio para que la kwami recobrara sus fuerzas, se sentó en el diván. Miró su mano derecha: la misma que Chat Noir había besado hacía apenas unos momentos.

La chica había sentido algo extraño con ese beso. No era el habitual beso coqueto y travieso de su compañero. Había sido muy diferente, cargado de emoción y de… ¿tristeza? Y había algo en sus ojos que la había preocupado.

Tikki tomó un macaron y flotó hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Marinette, ahora sí tenemos que hablar- dijo Tikki.

-Bien, ¿qué era tan urgente?- dijo Marinette, quitando su vista de su mano y volviendo sus ojos azules a su kwami.

-Esta mañana, mientras tú estabas en clase, salí de tu bolso, y me puse a averiguar que era lo que había pasado entre Adrien y Lila- dijo Tikki.

Marinette hizo un puchero, pero se controló.

-Alcancé a escuchar que Lila tiene un video de Adrien con el que lo está extorsionando para que salga con él- dijo Tikki- por eso se le ve tan triste y miserable, ¡Lila lo está obligando a salir con ella!-

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Era cierto eso? Si era así, sus esperanzas regresaban, pero… ¿y si Tikki estaba equivocada? No, no podía creerlo. No quería volverse a decepcionar y…

-Confía en mí, por favor, Marinette- dijo Tikki, mirando a su elegida con enormes ojos- Adrien está siendo obligado a tratarte así-

Marinette la miró, y asintió.

-Bien, supongamos que es cierto lo que dices- dijo Marinette con un gesto completamente derrotado- mientras que Lila tenga ese video, no es como que podemos hacer nada al respecto…- se interrumpió al mirar la expresión traviesa de Tikki, y alzó una ceja- ¿o sí?-

-Quizá sí, podríamos… escabullirnos a su casa y…¿borrar ese video?- sugirió la kwami en voz baja, sonriendo inocentemente.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que su kwami acababa de decir. ¿Era en serio que Tikki le estaba sugiriendo hacer algo ilegal y contra las reglas?

-¿Quien eres tú, y qué hiciste con Tikki?- dijo Marinette finalmente, mirándola sospechosamente.

La kwami se echó a reír.

-Vamos, no lo haría si no fuera algo importante- le explicó Tikki- cuando se trata de tu felicidad puedo ignorar un poco las reglas. Además, Lila me desagrada especialmente. Es grosera, presumida y de lo más mentirosa-

Marinette miró a Tikki con una sonrisa, pero volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Tikki- dijo Marinette- ¿y si no es cierto que Lila lo está obligando?-

-Para eso, solo hay una manera de saberlo, y es preguntándole. Vamos, creo que deberíamos seguir el consejo de Chat Noir, y visitar a Adrien- continuó Tikki- estoy segura de que te necesita ver para animarse también-

La chica sonrió, y miró de reojo que Tikki ya se había terminado el macaron.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón- dijo ella, aceptando finalmente la propuesta de su kwami. Se levantó y puso sus manos en su cintura- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Césaire_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Ese día, Alya ni siquiera salió a buscar el akuma ni grabar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir peleando para su Ladyblog. No estaba de humor después de todo lo que había pasado. Se había quedado en casa, cuidando a las gemelas y acompañando a Nino, ya que sus padres estaban ocupados esa tarde.

Alya gruñó en voz alta mientras se volvía a mirar a Nino. Éste tampoco estaba de humor desde lo que había pasado con Lila. Adrien le había dicho a su mejor amigo que a Lila no le agradaba, y que a partir de entonces no podían seguir siendo amigos.

-Arggg…- continuó gruñendo Alya- en serio, Nino, ¡cómo detesto a tu amigo!-

Nino no comentó nada. En el fondo sabía que había sucedido algo muy extraño con su mejor amigo. Sabía que Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug, y jamás se imaginó que se conformaría con alguien tan desagradable como Lila, sobre todo que en el pasado no había podido evitar disimular su disgusto.

-Algo apesta aquí…- dijo Nino, pensativo- dejó de hablar con todos. Incluso con Chloé, que ha sido su amiga toda la vida, y además dejó que Lila hiciera llorar a Wayhem cuando fue a pedirle su autógrafo. El pobre quedó devastado por como Lila lo trató-

-¡Algo apesta!- repitieron Ella y Etta al mismo tiempo, y se echaron a reír. Alya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Silencio, niñas, los grandes estamos hablando- dijo Alya, cruzándose de brazos, y volviéndose a Nino- ¿sabes qué es lo que apesta? ¡Adrien!-

-¡Adrien apesta!¡Adrien apesta!- comenzaron a canturrear las gemelas.

Alya gruñó, y Ella le dio un codazo a su gemela como una señal para retirarse. Las niñas se fueron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta. Una vez solas, Alya se volvió a su novio, quien tenía una expresión derrotada. Ella lo comprendía: sería horrible si un día Marinette le dijera que ya no quería ser su amiga. Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No temas, estoy segura de que hay una explicación- dijo Alya, entrecerrando los ojos- y más le vale a Adrien. Si no, le voy a romper todos los dientes por hacer llorar a mi mejor amiga y a mi novio-

-¡Hey! Yo no estoy llorando- gruñó Nino, y Alya sonrió levemente.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien, mansión Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien se frotó la frente en un gesto frustrado. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que lo habían descubierto, y el pobre ya estaba harto de la situación con Lila. La chica había pasado el resto de la tarde con él en su habitación, sin quitarle las manos de encima e ignorando todas sus quejas de que no estaba cómodo con ella.

Al parecer Lila no quería tomar un no como respuesta. Tan pronto como estuvieron solos en la habitación de Adrien, parecía como si la chica quisiera fusionarse con él, pues no dejaba de abrazarlo y plantarle besos con su excesivo labial.

Y por primera vez en su vida Adrien agradeció las estrictas reglas de visita de su padre, cuando Nathalie llegó a interrumpirlos y decir que era hora de que su "amiga" se fuera a casa.

Tan pronto como Lila se fue, Adrien ignoró las preguntas de Nathalie y se metió al cuarto de baño, con la firme idea de darse una buena ducha. Se sentía molesto y fastidiado. Tras cerrar la puerta del baño, se miró a través del espejo, y se limpió las marcas de lápiz labial de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sin poder evitar hacer una expresión de asco. Éstas seguían firmemente teñidas en su piel, y Adrien supuso que se le quitarían en la ducha.

"¿Porqué me pasan estas cosas a mí?", pensó el chico tristemente, quitando sus ojos del espejo y suspirando cabizbajo. No podía decirlo en voz alta, Lila lo escucharía, tenía un micrófono sobre su ropa, pero realmente tenía ganas de gritar, romper algo. No sabía que hacer.

No solo eso, sino que Lila también estaba vigilando todas sus llamadas y sus mensajes de texto, por lo cual no podía contactar a sus amigos y explicarles la verdad de lo que había pasado. Se sentía completamente atrapado. Cada vez que él intentaba poner un alto a la chica, ésta le recordaba el videos y cómo tenía que obedecerlo en todo.

Sabía que Lila era mentirosa, jamás imaginó que lo extorsionaría de esa manera tan… enferma.

Adrien golpeó la pared, su puño chocando contra ella apenas unos centímetros junto al espejo. Plagg lo miró, preocupado. No quería que su elegido se lastimara. Ya la estaba pasando bastante mal, como para agregar una herida en su mano.

-Tranquilo, chico- dijo Plagg en voz alta, sabiendo bien que el micrófono no captaría su voz, ya que los aparatos electrónicos no funcionaban con los kwamis- estoy seguro de que todo esto terminará pronto. Tikki está al tanto de lo que pasó, y pronto Ladybug lo sabrá también-

"No lo sabía hoy cuando peleamos juntos", pensó Adrien tristemente, mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca, donde estaba el micrófono, los zapatos y los calcetines, y arrastraba los pies hacia la regadera, "sé que me ama, pero… también cree que estoy con Lila"

-Ten un poco más de confianza en nosotros, chico- dijo Plagg, dando unas palmadas en la cara de su elegido con sus diminutas patas- Tikki le va a decir a tu amada enmascarada lo del video, pero no le va a decir que tú eres Chat Noir. Tu secreto seguirá estando a salvo-

"Claro… me pregunto si no será mejor que ella sepa la verdad, que yo soy Chat Noir, y que todo esto es para proteger mi secreto… por ella", pensó el chico, dando un paso hacia la regadera. Se quitó su playera negra, y estuvo a punto de sacarse el resto de su ropa, cuando vio una figura conocida en la ventana frente a él.

-Oh, mira nada más quien llegó- dijo alegremente Plagg, escondiéndose en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Ladybug estaba fuera de la ventana de su baño, sonriéndole y agitando su mano. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron al ver a la chica en la que había estado pensando todo el tiempo. Iba a decir su nombre, pero recordó el micrófono que estaba junto al lavamanos y se mordió la lengua. En vez de ello, se puso de puntillas para abrir la ventana del baño con una mano, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice de la otra mano a los labios para indicarle a la chica que guardara silencio.

El teléfono de Adrien sonó, y este salió de la regadera e hizo una mueca al ver que nuevamente era Lila.

- _Adrien, te quitaste el micrófono_ \- dijo la chica en un tono agresivo tan fuerte que tanto Plagg como Ladybug también escucharon.

-Justo me estoy desvistiendo para meterme a la ducha, por eso me lo quité- dijo Adrien en un tono cansado- me lo pondré de nuevo cuando salga-

Lila colgó la llamada mientras que Ladybug entraba por la ventana hacia el cuarto de baño. Tenía que hablar con Adrien, pero sabía que Lila lo estaba espiando con un micrófono. La chica lo empujó a una esquina del baño, lo más alejado del sitio donde Adrien había puesto su camisa, y giró la llave de la regadera para hacer el suficiente ruido para enmascarar sus voces.

-Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Ladybug en un susurro- yo… supe que Lila te está extorsionando para que salgas con ella-

Adrien asintió tristemente, aunque se encontraba a menos de cinco centímetros de ella. Podía casi escuchar los latidos del corazón de la chica, y percibir su delicioso aroma a vainilla. El chico cayó en cuenta de ello, y se ruborizó al verla tan cerca.

-No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar a salir de esta- susurró la chica, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa confiada.

-Gracias, Ladybug- susurró Adrien, sonriendo levemente y no pudo evitar abrazarla, rodeando la cintura de la heroína y atrayéndola aún más hacia él.

Ladybug se ruborizó también, cayendo en cuenta que el chico tenía el torso descubierto. Al separarse, la chica no pudo evitar admirarlo. Si bien sabía que Adrien era un modelo y hacía un montón de ejercicio con sus clases de esgrima, no había caído en cuenta de que tendría un cuerpo así. Sus hombros anchos, y sus músculos bien torneados a pesar de tener una complexión delgada. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su hombro derecho, seguramente se la habría hecho practicando esgrima.

Adrien, por su parte, no pudo evitar observar que era la primera vez que su primera vez que podía tocar el rostro de la chica sin sus guantes, con sus propias manos. Acarició la mejilla de la heroína, y sonrió al sentir la suavidad de su piel y el calor en las mejillas ruborizadas. No recordaba haberla hecho ruborizar antes, al menos no como Chat Noir. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, sus ojos brillando al tener a la chica que amaba con él.

Ladybug no pudo resistir al ver la expresión de Adrien. Lo tomó de los hombros para atraerlo hacia ella, y acercó sus labios a los de él, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlos. Recordaba muy bien como se había sentido incómodo cuando Lila lo había besado en el colegio. Adrien entendió el motivo de su vacilación, y puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Cerró los ojos y acortó la distancia entre los dos, presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

Ambos chicos gritaron para sus adentros mientras se besaban. ¡Por fin estaban besando a la persona que amaban en el mundo! Adrien paso sus manos de la cintura de la chica a su espalda, intentando acercarla aún más a él, tanto que podía sentir el material del traje de ella sobre la piel descubierta de su pecho. ¡No quería dejarla ir nunca! Ladybug, por su parte, se puso de puntillas y pasó soltó los hombros de Adrien, en vez de ello hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de él mientras que lo besaba. ¡Cómo lo adoraba!

¡Y pensar que hacía un par de horas cada uno de ellos pensaba que había perdido al otro para siempre!

Tras un minuto, se separaron por la falta de aire. Ambos se miraron con las mejillas enrojecidas y una enorme sonrisa mientras que recuperaban el aliento. Adrien se acercó para intentar besarla de nuevo, pero Ladybug, muy a su pesar, lo detuvo, poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Adrien- susurró ella- no queremos que Lila sospeche nada que te pueda meter en problemas. Pero no te preocupes, pronto serás libre, yo me encargaré de ello-

Adrien sonrió, sinceramente agradecido. La chica lo besó en la mejilla antes de guiñarle un ojo y salir por la ventana. Él, por su parte, se quedó mirando embobado el punto donde había desaparecido con una enorme sonrisa, y tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

¡La había besado! No podía creerlo, ¡la había besado!

No habría regresado a la realidad si no fuera por la expresión de desagrado de Plagg.

-Brrrrr…- dijo el kwami, saliendo del cesto de ropa sucia y volando hacia él, para darle un par de topes en la mejilla con su cabeza- despierta, chico, y toma esa ducha, o la bruja va a sospechar-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Lila sigue haciendo la vida imposible, pero la buena noticia es que Adrien recibió un pequeño premio de consolación. Veamos que truco se saca Tikki de la manga para borrar ese video sin que Marinette lo vea. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 7

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al día siguiente_

Kagami estaba en la clase de esgrima, batiéndose contra su oponente con una actitud un poco más agresiva de lo habitual. Estaba furiosa. No solo la bruja de Lila había hecho que una chica tan buena como Marinette se sintiera mal, sino que también había alienado a Adrien de todos sus amigos, impidiéndole incluso ir a su clase de esgrima.

Casi podía ver en su mente la estúpida sonrisa de Lila mientras lanzaba estocadas contra su compañero, cosa que la hacía gruñir en voz baja.

Cierto, Adrien le parecía atractivo, aunque no era su tipo. De todos modos, era su compañero de equipo de esgrima, el más talentoso de todos, y más importante que ello, era su amigo, el primero que hizo cuando llegó a París desde Tokio. Kagami bloqueó una estocada y contraatacó, intentando mantener bajo control sus emociones.

Y ahora esa maldita bruja de Lila lo había aislado de sus amigos, y no dejaba de ponerle sus sucias garras encima.

-Arggg…-

-Kagami, calma, me rindo- dijo su compañero desde el suelo, poniendo las las manos en alto. La chica parpadeó, regresando a la realidad. Quizá se había desquitado un poco con su compañero, y una expresión apenada se formó en su rostro.

- _Par le fer_! _Mademoiselle_ Tsurugi, tanta agresividad no es necesaria- dijo _monsieur_ D'Agincourt en tono reprobatorio.

-Lo lamento mucho, _maître_ \- dijo la chica japonesa, levantándose el casco e inclinando su cabeza a modo de disculpa. Cuando levantó su mirada, se dio cuenta de que Adrien venía llegando.

Kagami se sorprendió de ver que el chico no se veía tan derrotado y entristecido como los últimos dos días, pero su expresión cambió completamente al ver que Lila se acercaba a él y tomaba su brazo, casi como si le quisiera hundir las garras en la piel. La chica gruñó en voz baja mientras miraba a la castaña lanzarle una mirada impertinente.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder practicar sin descargar su enojo, Kagami pidió permiso de salir de la práctica con el pretexto de ir a tomar un poco de agua, para completo alivio de sus compañeros, que se habían quedado horrorizados por el mal humor de la chica. Conforme caminaba hacia los casilleros, Kagami notó que Alya, Nino y Nathaniel estaban charlando juntos cerca de ahí.

-No me importa lo que digas, Nino, si sigue comportándose así con sus propios amigos, ¡yo me encargo de patearle el trasero!- siseó Alya, mirando con enojo a Adrien.

-Calma, Alya, no sabemos que fue lo que pasó- dijo Nino, poniendo las manos en los hombros de su novia- tú misma lo dijiste ayer-

-¡Exacto! No sabemos porque no ha tenido la decencia de hablar con sus propios amigos- dijo la chica, levantando la vista y notando la presencia de Kagami- mira, aquí está Kagami, se supone que es su amiga, y tampoco le habla-

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre lo que pasa con Adrien- dijo Nino, volviéndose a la recién llegada.

-Estoy de acuerdo que todo esto es muy extraño- dijo la chica japonesa.

-No tiene sentido- dijo Nathaniel, rascándose la cabeza en un gesto confundido- yo creía que él y Marinette eran…-

-Yo insisto en que debe haber gato encerrado- lo interrumpió Nino.

-Y yo en que quiero romperle la nariz a tu amigo- dijo Alya, cerrando sus puños.

-Hablando de Marinette- dijo Kagami, mirando a su alrededor y notando la ausencia de la pelinegra- ¿dónde está? No la he visto en todo el día-

-Oh, la vi en la mañana en clase de literatura, pero dijo que se sentía resfriada y se fue a casa temprano- dijo Alya, cruzándose de brazos- aunque creo que todo eso es un pretexto. Seguramente sigue deprimida por lo que pasó-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos, pero se encogió de hombros. Ella tampoco estaba de humor como para continuar su entrenamiento de esgrima.

-Yo… creo que me voy a casa, chicos- dijo Kagami- los veré mañana en la mañana-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntaron Nino y Alya al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto que sí, es solo que… olvidé mis guantes favoritos en casa, no quiero ampollas en mi mano. Además, no estoy de humor para entrenar hoy- dijo Kagami, encogiéndose de hombros, sin querer decirles que le dolía que Adrien, su primer amigo que había conocido en París, le hubiera retirado la palabra- nos vemos más tarde-

La chica se despidió de ellos y salió el colegio, esperando a su chofer para dirigirse a casa.

x-x-x

 _Casa de Lila Rossi_

 _Poco después_

Marinette no se había ido temprano del colegio porque se sintiera mal o porque estuviera aún llorando por lo sucedido entre Adrien y Lila. De hecho, desde la noche anterior, apenas había podido dejar de sonreír emocionada. ¡Había besado a Adrien esa noche, a escondidas de su novia forzada!

FLASHBACK

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _La noche anterior_

 _-Marinette- le había dicho Tikki, mientras ambas intentaban formular un plan- ya sé que estás muy contenta, ¡pero intenta concentrarte!-_

 _-Lo sé, Tikki, es solo que… ¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo insistentemente- ¡besé a Adrien!-_

 _Tikki sonrió levemente y ladeó la cabeza. Todo sería más fácil si le hubiera dicho a su elegida que Adrien era Chat Noir, y que Plagg le había contado todo lo sucedido, pero aún recordaba las reglas que el maestro Fu le había dado: no revelar sus identidades._

 _-Primero, irás a la escuela como de costumbre- dijo Tikki- yo me colaré en la mochila de Lila y borraré el mensaje de su teléfono celular-_

 _-De acuerdo- dijo Marinette- de ahí, tienes que meterte a la mochila de Max, y robarle el USB con el que vencimos a Robostus… sin que Markov te vea-_

 _-No será tan difícil, sobre todo cuando Max saca a Markov para recargar sus baterías- dijo la kwami- después tenemos que entrar a casa de Lila y revisar si tiene más copias de ese video. Lo eliminaremos todo y luego saldremos. Fácil-_

 _Marinette asintió. No había nada que quisiera más que liberar a Adrien de Lila. Pero había algo que la chica no entendía muy bien._

 _-Tikki, todavía no entiendo. ¿Porqué estás tan interesada en esto?- dijo Marinette, extrañada._

 _-Yo…- dijo Tikki, cruzándose de brazos indignada, lo cual no tuvo que fingir: realmente estaba furiosa- estoy muy enojada por el hecho de que esa… mentirosa haya manipulado a Adrien. Nunca, en todos mis años, había visto a alguien que mintiera tan bien como ella-_

 _La chica no estaba muy convencida de la explicación de su kwami, pero estaba tan contenta que de lo que sucedió entre ella y Adrien que lo dejó pasar._

 _-Bien, mañana iremos, a la hora de ir a clases- dijo ella- enviaré un mensaje a Alya para decirle que estoy enferma-_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La primera fase de su plan había tenido éxito, y Tikki había borrado todo rastro del video del celular de Lila, sustituyéndolo con un video de cuando Adrien y Marinette estaban disfrazados para el video musical de Laura Rossignol, con el comentario de Alya diciendo que no se parecían nada a los dos héroes. Y después de ello había logrado robar el USB de la mochila de Max cuando el chico puso a cargar las baterías de Markov.

Después de la primera clase, Marinette regresó a casa, y tras decirles a sus padres que no se encontraba bien y que quería dormir sin que la molestaran, Marinette se había transformado en Ladybug, y se había dirigido a la casa de Lila en los Champs-Elysées.

Una vez que llegó, la heroína aterrizó sobre el techo de la mansión cerca de la embajada italiana en París. Los padres de Lila eran diplomáticos, así que tenía sentido que vivieran en una enorme y lujosa mansión. La chica entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto que Lila tenía que ser presumida, pero si tenía que elegir entre ella y Chloé, preferiría a la rubia cualquier día.

Al menos Chloé era mimada, pero no era una mentirosa profesional. Lila no podía abrir la boca sin que una mentira se le escapara.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Adrien necesitaba que se deshiciera de ese video comprometedor, aunque no sabía exactamente de que se trataba. Suspiró. Ya se lo preguntaría, primero era necesario encontrar la habitación de Lila.

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su alrededor y buscando una manera de entrar a la mansión. Por fin la encontró en el balcón cercano, y sonrió por un lado. Ese debía ser la habitación de Lila.

La heroína estuvo a punto de saltar al balcón cuando vio a una chica caminar por la calle, y se sobresaltó al ver que sus ojos estaban fijos sobre ella. Por un momento su corazón se detuvo: ¡la habían descubierto! Pero luego respiró aliviada al ver que no era Lila, sino Kagami la que iba pasando por ahí.

"¡Pero por supuesto!", pensó Ladybug "la familia de Kagami es millonaria también, como la de Lila y Adrien. Es obvio que debe de vivir por aquí"

La heroína bajó al suelo para hablar con ella.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo Kagami, alzando una ceja- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?¿Hay un akuma?-

-Yo…- dijo ella, nerviosa, sabiendo que se veía muy mal que estuviera intentando entrar a una casa ajena, y no podía mentirle: no había ningún akuma cerca- sé que se ve mal, pero estoy intentando ayudar a un amigo-

-¿Oh?-

-La chica que vive aquí… tiene algo importante de un amigo mío, y lo está usando para extorsionarlo- dijo Ladybug, sus enormes ojos rogando que la chica no dijera nada al respecto- por favor, sé que eres una buena persona, no vayas a decir nada…-

Kagami entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te refieres a Lila?- dijo Kagami, y Ladybug asintió. La chica japonesa sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que la heroína soltara todo el aire que había dejado retenido en sus pulmones- no te preocupes, no diré nada-

Ladybug sonrió, agradecida, y lanzó su yoyo hacia el balcón de Lila para ayudarse a subir. Una vez ahí, la chica entró por la ventana. La habitación de su compañera era mucho más espaciosa y lujosa que incluso la de Chloé Bourgeois, y llena de cosas. Tenía un enorme armario repleto de ropa de diseñador, y más de quinientos pares de zapatos. No había libros en ningún lado.

Por fin, después de buscar con la mirada, Ladybug lo encontró. Una moderna computadora. La chica extendió su mano hacia ella, pero se detransformó antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?- dijo la chica, mirándose a sí misma y luego a Tikki con una expresión interrogante.

-Yo tengo que hacerlo, Marinette- dijo Tikki.

La chica entrecerró los ojos. Tikki había estado muy sospechosa últimamente, sobre todo porque había aceptado romper un montón de reglas, y algo le decía que no era solamente por su odio a Lila.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué?- dijo ella.

-Porque alguien tiene que vigilar que Lila no venga- dijo Tikki, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y porqué no puedes vigilar tú?- dijo Marinette.

-Porque este fue el plan- dijo la kwami- pásame el USB y mira por el balcón, ya casi es hora de que termine la escuela-

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco. Había algo que Tikki no le estaba diciendo, pero después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a confiar en ella. Sabía que le diría eventualmente la kwami le diría la verdad, como había ocurrido con el maestro Fu.

-Está bien- dijo Marinette, mientras que miraba por la ventana hacia la entrada de la casa- apresúrate, por favor-

Tikki se aseguró de que Marinette no mirara, y se volvió hacia el aparato. Encendió la computadora e introdujo el USB en ella. Sabía que eso haría que la computadora dejara de funcionar, pero tenía que mantener seguro a Chat Noir, toda evidencia tenía que ser borrada. Además, no era como que Lila no pudiera comprar otra.

Tan pronto como se aseguró que el virus había dañado la computadora, Tikki se volvió a Marinette, quien palideció antes de volverse hacia ella a su vez.

-Tikki…- dijo ella, temblando mientras se alejaba de la ventana. - ahí viene Lila…-

Tikki asintió.

-Tienes que transformarte, apúrate- dijo ella.

Marinette sabía que no iba a tener tiempo, Lila ya había abierto la puerta de su casa, y si bien alcanzaba a transformarse, la chica iba a descubrir que Ladybug estuvo en su habitación. Bueno, podría ser peor: si encontraba a Marinette en su habitación…

-Tikki, transfórmame- dijo Marinette.

Fuera de la casa, Lila se disponía a entrar, cuando se encontró a Kagami, quien se había quedado fuera en caso de que Ladybug necesitara ayuda.

-Tú…- siseó Lila al ver a la chica japonesa ahí. Se acomodó el cabello con un gesto de desdén, que solo hizo que la otra chica entrecerrara los ojos.

-Oh, si es la italiana cara de zorro- dijo Kagami, haciendo que Lila se detuviera y se volviera a mirarla.

-Mira quien lo dice, _Riposte_ \- dijo Lila, sonriendo maliciosamente- es solo que estás celosa porque Adrien es mi novio y no el tuyo-

-Adrien es mi amigo, y estoy segura de que tiene mucho mejor gusto del que demuestra en este momento saliendo contigo- dijo Kagami, sonriendo astutamente y cruzando los brazos- no sé que le hiciste para obligarlo a salir contigo, pero lo averiguaré-

-Jajaja, buena suerte con eso- dijo Lila, burlándose de ella y entrando a su casa. La chica japonesa entrecerró los ojos: Lila no había negado que había hecho algo para obligar a Adrien a salir con ella. Eso era… horrible. Gruñó en voz baja, mientras se separaba un poco de la casa de Lila, buscando a Ladybug con la mirada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la heroína cayó de pie en el suelo frente a ella.

-¿Lo lograste, _ma lady_?- preguntó Kagami.

-Sí, misión cumplida. Muchas gracias por distraerla, Kagami- dijo Ladybug, muy aliviada- eres muy amable-

-No es nada, Ladybug, en serio- dijo Kagami- Adrien es mi amigo, y si lo estás ayudando a librarse de esa peste, es todo un placer darte una mano-

Ladybug sonrió. Kagami era una chica de lo más amable, y ahora entendía perfectamente porqué Adrien le tenía tanto cariño. Quizá debería darle una oportunidad de ser su amiga, al menos como Marinette. Tras despedirse de ella, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo a un edificio cercano y desapareció en la distancia

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa tarde_

Adrien había regresado a casa, aliviado de que al menos esa tarde Lila no hubiera insistido en ir con él. ¡Ya estaba verdaderamente harto de esa situación! Lo hacía sentir terriblemente incómodo, y lo había alienado de sus propios amigos.

Lo único que lo consolaba era lo que había sucedido entre él y Ladybug la noche anterior. El chico sonrió inconscientemente de solo pensar en ello.

-Déjame adivinar, estás pensando en ella- escuchó la voz de Plagg- ¡puaj! No sé que tienen los humanos con esa extraña costumbre de intercambio de saliva…-

"Se llama beso, Plagg", pensó Adrien, sonriendo levemente mientras que el kwami se escondía bajo su camisa.

Mientras que el chico subía a su habitación, se encontró con Nathalie, quien seriamente le volvió a preguntar que le sucedía.

-Nada, Nathalie, estoy bien- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros.

La asistente de su padre lo miró con los otros entrecerrados, como si estuviera examinado hasta el fondo de su alma, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Sacó una pequeña carta de su bolsillo y se la entregó.

-Te llegó esta carta en el correo hace apenas unos minutos- dijo Nathalie- tiene el sello del colegio, quizá es algo importante-

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo Adrien, tomando la carta- voy a estar en mi cuarto-

Adrien subió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Plagg salió de su escondite y flotó junto a él, mirando con curiosidad la carta que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué crees que pueda ser eso?- dijo el kwami.

Como respuesta, Adrien se encogió de hombros. Tomó un abresobres del cajón de su escritorio y sacó el papel doblado que estaba dentro. Desdobló el papel, y sus ojos (así como los de Plagg) se abrieron desmesuradamente al leerlo. Solo contenía dos palabras.

 _Eres libre. LB._

Adrien reconoció la letra: era la misma que la del poema de San Valentín que había recibido hacía tanto tiempo y que siempre se había preguntado si Ladybug lo había escrito. ¡Esa era su respuesta! Y encima, le decían que era libre. ¿Eso significaba que Lila ya no tenía la evidencia?

Plagg sonrió al ver a su elegido tomar el micrófono que había sido forzado a usar en su camisa y arrancarlo, para después tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

-¡Excelente, chico!- dijo Plagg

-No sabes lo aliviado que me siento de poder hablar contigo, Plagg- dijo Adrien.

-No sé que tienes, pero siempre atraes a las chicas psicópatas- dijo Plagg- Lila, Chloé, Aurore…-

-No digas eso, Chloé no es…- dio Adrien, y se interrumpió al escuchar su teléfono celular. Lila lo estaba llamando. El chico sonrió, y oprimió el botón para declinar la llamada- oh, no, lo siento, adiós-

Plagg se echó a reír, mientras que Adrien se volvía al intercomunicador que estaba en su habitación, esta vez para llamar a Nathalie.

-Nathalie, soy yo- dijo Adrien- solo para avisarte que el día de hoy me voy a ir a dormir temprano. No estoy para nadie, excepto mi padre. Absolutamente nadie, no importa lo que digan-

-Entendido- dijo Nathalie. De nueva cuenta, el teléfono celular volvió a sonar con el nombre de Lila, y Adrien volvió a colgar, para después apagarlo. Pensó que el día siguiente bajaría las fotos de su mamá a su computadora.

-Por cierto, Nathalie- dijo el chico nuevamente a través del intercomunicador- creo que alguien hackeó mi teléfono. Necesitaré uno nuevo-

-De acuerdo- dijo la asistente- mañana antes de la escuela te lo entregaré-

-Muchas gracias- dijo el chico, apagando el intercomunicador y volviéndose a Plagg- gracias por todo, Plagg-

-Oye, no lo hice por ti, chico- dijo el kwami, fingiendo indiferencia. Adrien sonrió y sacó de su mini refrigerador una enorme pieza de Camembert- oh, pero si me lo agradeces así, no me quejo-

Adrien rió y se dejó caer el su cama, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Gracias, Ladybug- dijo en un susurro, acercando a sus labios la nota de Ladybug y besándola.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Cuando Lila llegó al colegio la mañana siguiente parecía como si pudiera echar chispas de los ojos, por lo furiosa que estaba. Desde la noche anterior que Adrien había desconectado el micrófono y había apagado su teléfono celular. Cuando intentó buscarlo en su casa, la asistente de monsieur Agreste le había dicho que Adrien estaba descansando y no estaba disponible para nadie.

Ya se las pagaría Adrien cuando lo viera. ¡Lo obligaría a hacer algo muy vergonzoso como castigo por haberla ignorado todo este tiempo! Y si no la obedecía, les mostraría a todos el video que demostraba que él era Chat Noir.

La chica entró al aula, y vio que había pocos alumnos. Nathaniel estaba en su sitio habitual en la última fila, y delante de él estaban Ivan y Mylène. Max y Kim también habían llegado, al igual que Alix. Kagami entró tras ella y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

Lila se dejó caer sobre su asiento en la última fila, junto a Nathaniel, y gruñó en voz baja. El pelirrojo la ignoró nuevamente, concentrándose en sus dibujos.

-¿Nathaniel, verdad?- dijo Lila, volviéndose al pelirrojo.

-Ajá- dijo Nath sin levantar la mirada.

Lila gruñó. No le gustaba que la ignoraran. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Podrías cambiarle el lugar a Adrien? Es mi novio, y me gustaría sentarme con él-

De nueva cuenta Nathaniel la ignoró, aún concentrado en su libreta, su lápiz recorriendo el papel a gran velocidad. No quería hablar con ella, y no quería cambiarle el sitio. No le iba a ceder el lugar a la chica que había tratado tan mal a Kagami y a las otras chicas de su grupo, que había hecho llorar a Chloé y a Marinette, y que había aislado a Adrien de sus amigos.

-¿Me estás escuchando, artista de cuarta?- dijo Lila.

En ese momento, Chloé iba entrando al aula, seguida de Sabrina. La chica rubia entrecerró los ojos. Normalmente ella no defendía a nadie, pero al parecer todo el grupo, ella incluida, se había unido contra Lila.

-Déjalo en paz- dijo Chloé- si no quiere cambiar su sitio, no puedes obligarlo-

-Nadie te está hablando a ti, presumida- dijo Lila- como si tú no molestaras a los demás…-

-¡Oye!- dijo Sabrina- no te metas con Chloé ni con Nath-

-Todos somos un grupo unido, no vamos a dejar que trates mal a ninguno de nuestros compañeros- dijo Alix, poniéndose de pie también.

Lila gruñó. No le gustaba ni un poco la situación. Justo en ese momento llegó Adrien, acompañado de Nino. La chica italiana frunció el entrecejo. ¡Si ella le había dicho que no quería que se juntara con él, porque su novia era la mejor amiga de Marinette! Ya se las pagaría más tarde.

-Adrien, cariño, ven a sentarte conmigo- dijo Lila con voz melosa, mientras que Nath rodaba los ojos.

-No, gracias, Lila, prefiero sentarme con mi amigo- dijo Adrien firmemente. Pasó sus ojos a Kagami, y luego a Chloé, sonriendo- con todos mis amigos, quiero decir-

-¡Ah, _Adrichou_!- exclamó Chloé, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo a abrazarlo, como hicieron la mayoría de los demás.

Lila, por su parte, se puso roja de enojo.

-Teníamos un trato, Adrien- dijo la chica, sacando el teléfono celular y mostrándoselo.

Adrien la ignoró, y Lila se enfureció aún más.

-Bien, tú lo pediste- dijo la chica italiana, mientras encendía su teléfono celular y buscaba el video de Chat Noir que había conseguido unos días antes- ahora todos van a saber la verdad-

-¿Saber que cosa?- dijo Chloé en un tono de desdén.

-¡Que Adrien es Chat Noir!- dijo Lila en voz alta- yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, y tengo un video que lo prueba-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el aula, que a Adrien le parecieron eternos, pero inmediatamente todos los demás se echaron a reír.

-Jajaja ¿Adrien, Chat Noir?- dijo Nino- ¡buen chiste!-

-Imposible, yo los he visto juntos- dijo Nathaniel.

-Pero… ¡es cierto!- dijo Lila, buscando desesperadamente el video en su teléfono celular- tengo pruebas… digo… tenía… ¡es verdad lo que digo!-

Lila abrió el video que Tikki había cambiado, de cuando Adrien se había vestido como Chat Noir para el video de Laura Rossignol. Al verlo, todos se echaron a reír de nuevo.

-Bah, ¿qué esperaban de la más grande mentirosa del colegio?- dijo Chloé, encogiéndose de hombros- no sé como lo haces, Lila, pero tus mentiras son cada vez más descabelladas-

Lila estaba furiosa. No tenía el verdadero video en ninguna parte. ¿Alguien lo había borrado?¿Adrien? No, no podía, lo había estado vigilando todo el tiempo, y nunca alejó de ella el teléfono celular. ¿Alguien más?

Al ver que todos sus compañeros se burlaban de ella abiertamente, la chica hizo un puchero y salió corriendo del aula.

Una vez que Lila se fue, Kagami se acercó a Adrien y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bienvenido de regreso, amigo- dijo Kagami, guiñando un ojo.

Poco después llegó Marinette, acompañada de Alya. La pelinegra parecía mucho más animada que los días anteriores. Adrien se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Adrien- dijo Marinette, sonriendo y fingiendo no saber lo que pasó- volviste a la normalidad-

-Lo siento tanto- dijo él, y se volvió a los otros- lo siento muchísimo, chicos. Ella tenía un video… de mí haciendo algo que no le iba a gustar a mi padre, y me amenazó con mostrárselo… no podía permitirlo, me iba a prohibir venir a la escuela-

-Hiciste bien, _Adrichou_ \- dijo Chloé, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él- estoy segura de que todos entendemos. Además, por supuesto que seguimos siendo tus amigos-

-Ya todo está bien- estuvo de acuerdo Kagami.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-Ah, excelente- dijo el villano mientras que observaba a Lila en el callejón cercano a la escuela, llorando y golpeando uno de los anuncios de perfume en los que salía Adrien- esta chica tiene mucho potencial. Su odio contra Ladybug y Chat Noir no ha hecho más que crecer con el tiempo, y estaba vez ella sería quien me ayude a conseguir los Miraculous-

Una de las mariposas blancas que flotaban a su alrededor se posó en la palma de su mano. Hawkmoth usó sus poderes para volverla negra.

-Vuela, mi pequeño akuma- dijo el hombre mientras la mariposa salía por la ventana- y ennegrece su corazón. Trae de vuelta a Volpina-

x-x-x

 _Afuera del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El akuma se posó en el collar de Lila, y la silueta de una mariposa apareció alrededor de sus ojos.

- _Volpina, es un gusto volver a verte_ \- dijo Hawkmoth- _¿estás interesada en un segundo round contra Ladybug y Chat Noir?_ -

Lila sonrió. Esa iba a ser la perfecta venganza contra las personas que la habían humillado en el pasado. No solo contra ellos dos, sino contra todos los que amaban a los superhéroes, incluidos todos sus compañeros del colegio.

-De acuerdo, Hawkmoth- dijo ella- pero con una condición. Esta vez quiero… algo diferente con mis poderes-

Hubo un momento de silencio, seguido de la risa malvada del villano.

- _Excelente, es muy… interesante_ \- dijo Hawkmoth- _adelante, lo único que tienes que hacer es traerme los Miraculous de esos dos supuestos héroes_ -

-Oh, no solo haré eso- dijo ella, cerrando su puño alrededor de su collar- después de tomar los Miraculous, ¡destruiré a Ladybug y Chat Noir!-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Tikki logró su cometido, pero es posible que las cosas se hayan puesto peores. Dato curioso: en la versión francesa de Riposte, Kagami le dice " _ma lady_ " a Ladybug. El nombre de Kagami significa "reflejo", y no creo que sea coincidencia. Lo que no sé es si es un reflejo de Ladybug (porque tiene el mismo color de cabello) o de Chat Noir (porque dice _ma lady_ y usa un anillo como Adrien). ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Las cosas con Lila se van a poner feas, y ahora va a ser Plan quien tome una decisión difícil. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Patio del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Al terminar la mañana de clases y llegar la hora del receso, todos los chicos del salón de clases se reunieron en el patio. Adrien estaba feliz de por fin estar de regreso con todos sus amigos. Incluso Wayhem salió de su propia clase del laboratorio de química y corrió a abrazar a su amigo y modelo favorito.

-¡Adrien!- gritó a todo pulmón el chico- ¡creí que me odiabas, y que pensabas que yo era gritón y fastidioso, y que ya no querías ser mi amigo!-

Adrien sonrió nerviosamente, mientras el resto de los chicos se echaban a reír.

-Lo siento mucho, Wayhem- dijo Adrien, sonriendo apenado- por supuesto que me gusta ser tu amigo…-

-Ya, hazte a un lado- dijo Chloé, empujando a Wayhem para hacerlo soltar al chico- deja respirar al pobre de _Adrichou_ -

-Jejeje… lo lamento, Adrien-

-Está bien- sonrió el chico rubio, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Wayhem.

Desde una distancia más o menos considerable, Marinette miraba a Adrien con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que el brillo había regresado a los ojos del chico. Estaba contenta de haber hecho eso por Adrien, junto con Tikki se había desecho de lo que sea que tuviera Lila para extorsionarlo, y que por eso se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Me alegra que Adrien esté ya libre de esa maldita zorra- comenzó a decir Alya, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Marinette- Nino estaba muy deprimido por lo que pasó-

-Yo también me alegro- dijo Marinette, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Adrien se notaba muy derrotado también. Es muy lindo volver a verlo sonreír-

Alya miró a su amiga un poco sorprendida, y después sonrió y la abrazó. Los ojos de Marinette se cruzaron con los de Adrien por un momento, y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. La chica ladeó la cabeza, pensando en que quizá podría visitar a Adrien esa noche como Ladybug.

x-x-x

 _Techo cerca de la mansión Agreste_

 _Horas mas tarde_

Después de discutir el asunto con Tikki, quien estuvo de acuerdo en su idea, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y se dirigió a la mansión Agreste esa noche. La chica miró desde el techo cercano a través de la ventana de la habitación de Adrien, y vio que la luz estaba apagada. Ladybug parpadeó: había llegado demasiado tarde, y el chico ya se había ido a dormir. Miró la hora en su yoyo: apenas eran las ocho de la noche.

La ventana de la habitación de Adrien estaba abierta, y había una nota pegada en el vidrio con cinta adhesiva. La heroína alzó las cejas, y lanzó su yoyo hacia el techo de la mansión Agreste y pronto puso los pies sobre ésta; después ató el extremo de su yoyo en una de las cúpulas de la mansión y se dejó caer de cabeza hasta detenerse frente a la ventana, y tomó la nota.

 _Ladybug: Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. Si quieres pasar un rato conmigo, entra. Tengo galletas de chocolate. Adrien._

La chica sonrió ampliamente. No necesitaba que se lo dijeran en dos veces, y tras soltar su yoyo del techo, entró por la ventana.

Ladybug cayó sobre el suelo y miró a su alrededor. La habitación de Adrien estaba en penumbra y en completo silencio, salvo el agradable sonido de la respiración regular del chico, proveniente de la cama. La heroína se ciñó el yoyo alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaba hacia él. Adrien estaba en su ropa habitual, no en pijama, pero bajo las sábanas y profundamente dormido. La chica sonrió al verlo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Con cuidado, le quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara. De hecho, sus cabellos desordenados le recordaban a alguien, pero no podía decir quien.

Al sentir en sueños el contacto de los dedos de ella, Adrien arrugó la nariz levemente, y la chica retiró su mano. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el chico abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y la miró. Sus labios inmediatamente se curvaron en una radiante sonrisa.

-Ladybug- susurró el chico ilusionado- viniste-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella- fue muy amable de tu parte de invitarme a pasar-

Adrien se incorporó sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

-Que bueno que viniste- dijo él, mirando dudoso la mano que Ladybug apoyaba sobre la cama y tomándola tras unos segundos de deliberación- tengo que agradecer lo que hiciste-

-No es nada, Adrien, en serio- dijo la chica mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él- verte sonreír de nuevo es… es suficiente para mí-

Adrien se sonrojó levemente, pero sin dejar de sonreír, y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en la mejilla. Ladybug se volvió hacia él, y el chico notó que estaba ligeramente sonrojada también bajo su máscara.

-También… hay algo que tienes que saber, Ladybug. Estoy… estoy enamorado de ti- le dijo finalmente Adrien- siempre lo he estado, desde el día en que te conocí-

Ladybug sintió como su corazón fuera a estallar de contento. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?¿Adrien Agreste estaba enamorado de ella?

"Pero él ama a Ladybug, no a la chica bajo la máscara", pensó ella, entristeciéndose de pronto.

"Marinette, tú eres Ladybug, con o sin la máscara", le dijo Tikki en su mente.

Mientras Ladybug pensaba todo esto, Adrien la notó dudar, así que soltó su mano y dejó caer la cabeza con una expresión sumamente herida y decepcionada.

-Si tú no sientes lo mismo, lo comprendo- dijo Adrien, cerrando los ojos tras respirar profundamente- es solo que… tenía que decirte la verdad-

Adrien sintió un par de manos sobre sus mejillas, haciéndolo levantar la mirada.

-¿Bromeas? Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde el día que te conocí- dijo Ladybug- es solo que… no estoy muy segura si… si la chica que está bajo la máscara te gusta tanto como Ladybug-

-Yo… ¡por supuesto!- dijo Adrien, levantando la vista- digo, no sé si la conozco, pero sé que tú eres Ladybug sin la máscara también-

La chica se retiró el flequillo de la frente.

-Entonces… ¿no te decepcionarías si lo supieras quien soy en realidad?- dijo ella.

Como respuesta, Adrien rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Ladybug sintió su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, pero pronto fue fácil de ignorar. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien y dejó que el chico acercara sus labios a ella. Ladybug acortó la distancia, y finalmente se besaron.

Ambos pensaron que ese beso fue mil veces mejor al que se habían dado a escondidas de Lila hacía dos noches. Los dos sabían que se amaban, los dos sabían que estaban seguros y que nadie más los molestaría. Adrien separó una de sus manos de la cintura de ella, y para pasarla por la parte posterior de su cabeza. Con un movimiento suave, el chico deshizo el peinado de la heroína, liberando sus cabellos. Ladybug, por su parte, pasó sus dedos por los cabellos dorados del chico, deseando poder sentirlos con su propia piel y no obstaculizada por el traje.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, pero Adrien volvió a buscar sus labios con insistencia. Ladybug no se hizo del rogar, y volvió a acercarse a él, mientras que hundía sus dedos en los cabellos rubios del chico. Él la rodeó con ambos brazos, uno alrededor de su cintura y otro en su espalda, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, trayéndola consigo.

-Adrien…- dijo ella, casi sin aliento, cuando ambos volvieron a separar sus labios para tomar aire.

-Te amo, mi Ladybug…- susurró el chico.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y volvieron a acercarse, cuando un fuerte e incómodo ruido los interrumpió.

"Maldita sea…", pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Pero no tenían opción, era el sonido de una alerta akuma.

-Oh, no- dijo Adrien en un tono decepcionado. Ladybug se mordió el labio por un momento, mirando alternadamente la ventana y el chico, y se levantó.

-Lo siento mucho, el deber llama- dijo ella en voz baja- te veré… después-

-Bastante pronto, espero- dijo Adrien, levantándose también y tomando su mano para besarla. La chica sonrió y, tras guiñarle un ojo, saltó al marco de la ventana y lanzó su yoyo, desapareciendo en la distancia.

Adrien sonrió mientras se volvía a su mesita de noche. Plagg, quien había estado escondido detrás de la lámpara, salió de su escondite y voló hacia él.

-Brrrrrr- se quejó Plagg, cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía una expresión de desagrado- por primera vez me alegro de la aparición del akuma-

-¡Plagg!- dijo el chico, entrecerrando los ojos.

-La próxima vez de que vayas a ponerte así de cariñoso con Ladybug, al menos ten la decencia de avisarme- dijo Plagg, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda- para esconderme en un sitio menos incómodo-

Las mejillas de Adrien se enrojecieron, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya me regañarás después, justo ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, y Ladybug nos espera- dijo Adrien, levantando su mano derecha- Plagg, transfórmame-

Segundos después, Chat Noir saltó por la ventana de su habitación, brincando por los techos de París.

x-x-x

 _Place de la Concorde_

 _Poco más tarde_

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la plaza de la Concordia, y atrajo a los dos héroes hacia ese sitio. Para cuando Chat Noir alcanzó a Ladybug en ese sitio, el obelisco había sido destruido. Además, la rueda de la fortuna había sido derribada y yacía tumbada a un lado en el suelo y en llamas.

- _Bonsoir, ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir, mirando sorprendido la escena, y luego a Ladybug, quien estaba tan sorprendida como él- ¿quién hizo todo esto?-

-No lo sé, el akuma no está aquí…- dijo Ladybug, mirando a su alrededor.

Chat Noir notó un extraño brillo en el obelisco caído, y se acercó. Cuando el chico puso su mano encima, una pequeña nube se formó, y el obelisco regresó a su sitio original, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ladybug hizo lo mismo con la rueda de la fortuna, y el resultado fue el mismo, regresó a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ilusiones- dijo Ladybug entrecerrando los ojos al entender lo que acababa de presenciar. Y tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo aquello- son ilusiones. Y creo saber quien está detrás de ellas…-

-¿Acaso crees que es otra vez…Volpina?- preguntó Chat Noir.

-Realmente espero que no- dijo la heroína preocupada- pero tengo razones para pensar que Lila estaba furiosa el día de hoy más temprano-

Chat Noir la miró con una expresión culpable. ¿Había sido porque Ladybug había destruido el video de él? No, Lila lo había manipulado y extorsionado; y lo único que Ladybug hizo fue liberarlo de ella. En ningún momento la trataron mal. Bueno, quizá un poco. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

Una fría risa hizo que ambos héroes dieran un respingo de sorpresa y se pusieran en guardia. Sabían muy bien a quien pertenecía, y no les daba nada de gusto estar en lo correcto con sus sospechas.

- _Ma lady_ , tengo un horrible presentimiento de todo esto- dijo Chat Noir, mirando a su alrededor y teniendo preparado su bastón en caso de que tuviera que defenderse.

-Vamos a vencer este akuma, como siempre, _chaton_. Sujétate bien de tus bigotes y haz como yo- dijo Ladybug.

Chat Noir la miró de reojo y asintió, pegando su espalda con la de su compañera.

-Aww, que tiernos se ven los dos- dijo la voz de Volpina- ¿están listos para perder?-

-¿Dónde estás, Lila?- dijo Ladybug, cerrando los puños. Aún estaba enojada por lo que había hecho pasar a Adrien en los últimos días.

-No, estás super equivocada, Ladybug- dijo la enemiga- mi nombre ya no es Lila, a partir de ahora soy Volpina, y voy a ser quien acabe con ustedes dos y recupere sus Miraculous para Hawkmoth-

-No pudiste contra nosotros la última vez, Volpina- dijo la heroína- ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez nos podrás ganar?-

-Oh, pero si te lo digo voy a arruinar la sorpresa que tengo para ambos- dijo Volpina.

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir vieron a Volpina por fin aparecer sobre el techo de Les Invalides, y corrieron hacia ella.

-Recuerda que sus poderes se basan en ilusiones- dijo Ladybug, volviéndose a Chat Noir- ten mucho cuidado, _chaton_ -

-Lo tendré- dijo Chat Noir, y de repente cayó en cuenta de algo- _ma lady_ , tenemos que tener una clave secreta-

-¿Clave secreta?-

-Así es- dijo el héroe- en caso de que Volpina quiera confundirnos y cree ilusiones de nosotros mismos-

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, pensativa- ¡ya sé! Pueden ser los nombres de nuestros kwamis. Los dos los sabemos, ¿cierto?-

Chat Noir asintió, mientras que ambos levantaban la mirada. Volpina se había echado a reír, y había comenzado a correr, alejándose de Les Invalides rumbo a Notre Dame.

-Démonos prisa- dijo Chat Noir.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El hombre se echó a reír mientras que miraba como progresaba la pelea desde los ojos de Volpina. Su supervillana había huido a la escuela, cerca de Notre Dame, a atraer a Ladybug y Chat Noir a la trampa que tenían preparada para ellos. Y ahora era tiempo de pasar a la segunda parte de su plan.

-Akumatizaremos a otros dos villanos- dijo Hawkmoth en voz alta.

- _¿A quien va a akumatizar ahora, amo?_ \- dijo Nooro en su mente.

-Alguien que se pueda unir a Volpina para la segunda parte de la trampa- dijo Hawkmoth- creo que usaré a dos personas que ya han sido akumatizadas. _Monsieur_ Damocles y el agente Roger. Ambos poseen las cualidades que necesito para que ayuden a Volpina en esta misióon-

Nooro no respondió. Sabía que le tomaría mucha energía crear otros dos akumas mientras que su amo tomaba dos mariposas y las volvía negras, pero no tenía más opción que obedecer.

x-x-x

 _Explanada frente a Notre Dame_

 _Poco después_

Ladybug y Chat Noir siguieron a Volpina por la ciudad, evadiendo y deshaciendo sus ilusiones, pero no la habían alcanzado aún. La chica se les estaba poniendo muy difícil, a diferencia de la última vez. El cielo se había nublado, y algunas gotas de lluvia ya habían comenzado a caer sobre ellos.

-No podemos seguir persiguiéndola así por toda la ciudad, tenemos que detenerla- dijo Ladybug, mientras que ambos aterrizaban en el campanario de Notre Dame para intentar recobrar el aliento.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir en tono serio, empuñando con firmeza su bastón- ¿tienes alguna idea?-

Ambos vieron a Volpina tocar su flauta y crear un nuevo vendaval de ilusiones.

-Vamos, dejen de esconderse y vengan a pelear, _les froussards_ \- dijo Volpina, golpeando la palma de su mano con la flauta- Ladybitch… Shit Noir… salgan de dondequiera que estén-

Ante aquel reto, Chat Noir se volvió a Ladybug y le ofreció la mano.

-¿Estás lista, _bugginette_?- dijo el chico.

-Vamos, _chaton_ \- dijo ella, tomando la mano de su compañero.

Chat Noir utilizó su bastón para bajar a la explanada frente a la catedral mientras que Ladybug se aferraba a sus hombros. Segundos después, ambos chicos tenían los pies en el suelo, y estaban listos para pelar. Volpina se echó a reír.

-Excelente, los tengo donde quiero- dijo Volpina, lanzándoles una granada. Como respuesta, Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo para borrar lo que creía que era una ilusión. Mientras el objeto volaba hacia ellos, Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, y vio que lo que había lanzado era diferente a las habituales ilusiones de Volpina. Tenía una sombra…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y empujó a su compañera para quitarla del camino.

-¡Ladybug, cuidado!- gritó Chat Noir.

Tan pronto como tocó el suelo, la granada explotó con gran estruendo, causando que el pavimento se levantara y trozos de él volaran hacia todos lados. Algunos de los vidrios de la catedral se quebraron, y ambos héroes miraron con sorpresa el hueco que la granada había hecho en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir la heroína.

-Esa última no era una ilusión, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir, entrecerrando los ojos, ningún rastro de su sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Estaba realmente preocupado de que Volpina casi los había hecho explotar.

-Jajajaja- se burló Volpina- apuesto a que no esperaban eso-

Ladybug miró a su alrededor. La explanada frente a Notre Dame estaba, por suerte, completamente vacía, pero había algunas personas aún en la panadería de sus padres, y había un grupo de alumnos saliendo del colegio Françoise Dupont, bastante cerca del sitio donde estaban peleando. Recordó de pronto que ese día había una práctica vespertina de esgrima, y pensó que seguramente Adrien y Kagami estarían saliendo de ella en esos momentos. No, Adrien se había ido a casa, ella lo acababa de dejar en su habitación en la mansión Agreste. De todos modos, eso no lo hacía menos preocupante.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el colegio, y vio con preocupación que varios de sus compañeros salían del edificio. Kagami, Juleka, Rose, Alya, Nino, Alix y Kim, quienes iban acompañados de Luka, el hermano mayor de Juleka, y de Wayhem. Todos los chicos parecían preocupados por lo que estaba pasando cruzando el río, en la _Ile de la Cite._ Esperando que no fueran tan tontos como para cruzar hacia ellos, Ladybug se mordió el labio.

"Manténganse a salvo, chicos", pensó la heroína, recordando principalmente a Alya y a Nino, quienes solían seguirlos para filmar los ataques de akuma.

Volpina volvió a atacarlos, y los chicos evadieron el golpe, pero era una ilusión. La chica akumatizada se volvió a reír de ellos dos.

-¡Ja! No saben cuando es ilusión y cuando es real- dijo Volpina- esto les va a doler-

La chica lanzó hacia ellos, con su flauta en mano, y lanzó varias bombas hacia ellos. Ladybug evitó un golpe, y estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por otra granada, cuando Chat Noir se interpuso en el camino. La granada golpeó al chico, explotando de inmediato, y lanzándolo hacia atrás, empujando a Ladybug con él. Ambos chocaron contra uno de los árboles en la explanada. Después de ello, Chat Noir cayó pesadamente al suelo, y Ladybug a su lado.

-¿Chat Noir? ¡Chat Noir!- dijo Ladybug, al darse cuenta de que su compañero no se movía. Se arrodilló a su lado. El chico tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo, su traje roto en varias partes, y un hilo de sangre fluyendo por su nariz y boca- no, no, no me hagas esto, _chaton_ , tienes que estar bien-

Chat Noir abrió los ojos, fijándolos en los de la chica, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No… no te preocupes por mí… _bugginette_ \- dijo el chico, extendiendo con dificultad su mano hacia la mejilla de Ladybug, limpiándole una lágrima con su pulgar- estoy bien. Usa… usa tu Lucky Charm… el akuma…-

-No, no, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, sacudiendo la cabeza. Nunca antes había visto a su compañero tan lastimado durante un ataque. No podía dejarlo así- voy a usarlo para curarte. Tiene que haber una…-

Chat Noir le puso la mano sobre los labios para hacerla callar. Ladybug cerró la boca, y parpadeó ante la intensidad con la que su compañero la miraba.

-El akuma… es lo principal- dijo Chat Noir con un tono serio- yo estaré bien cuando uses tu Miraculous Ladybug… para regresar todo a la normalidad… pero primero necesitas purificar… el akuma-

Ladybug se mordió el labio, mortificada, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Intentando reprimir las lágrimas que seguían formándose en sus ojos, la heroína se puso de pie frente a Volpina, intentando que su preocupación por su compañero no fuera tan evidente para su enemigo.

-¿Lista para perder, Ladybitch?- dijo Volpina- con Chat Noir fuera de combate ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad-

-En tus sueños- respondió la heroína, entrecerrando los ojos, concentrándose en encontrar una manera de vencer a Volpina- ¡LUCKY CHARM!-

El poder secreto le entregó un par de pequeñas píldoras color rojo con motas negras.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Ladybug en voz baja- ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?-

"Oh, no, esto no es buena señal", la chica escuchó a Tikki en su cabeza.

-Tikki, me estás asustando- dijo Ladybug- ¿qué significa eso? No veo ninguna pista de cómo me va a ayudar a vencerla-

"Porque las píldoras no son para eso", dijo la kwami en su mente.

-Entonces, ¿qué…?-

"Concéntrate en Volpina, Marinette", dijo la voz de Tikki en su cabeza "realmente espero que no tengamos que llegar a usarlas"

Ladybug asintió, y empuñó las manos. Se guardó las dos píldoras e hizo girar su yoyo.

-Demasiado tarde, Ladybug- dijo Volpina, volviendo a preparar sus bombas.

Ladybug se puso en guardia, mirando de reojo a Chat Noir, quien comenzaba a hacer débiles intentos por levantarse del suelo, sin tener mucho éxito.

-¡Vamos, Ladybug!- escuchó la chica- ¡vamos, Chat Noir!¡Ustedes pueden!-

La heroína se volvió hacia donde la llamaron. Alya había gritado, y estaba acompañada de Nino, Luka y Juleka, y Kagami. No solo ellos: Luka, Nathaniel y Alix se habían acercado también a animar a los héroes.

-Vamos, _ma lady,_ no podemos perder- dijo Chat Noir, quien por fin se había levantado, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica para mantenerse de pie, limpiándose la sangre que fluía de su nariz con el dorso de su mano- ¿cuál es el plan?-

Ladybug volvió a ver a Volpina, quien estaba de pie sobre la explanada, justo frente a la catedral. Miró a su alrededor, y notó la entrada a la cripta arqueológica en el extremo más alejado de la iglesia.

-Bien, la explanada de Notre Dame está justo sobre la cripta arqueológica- dijo Ladybug- si destruyes el suelo con tu cataclismo, abajo hay…-

-Un gran hueco en la tierra, donde Volpina caerá- dijo Chat Noir- y eso nos dará tiempo de quitarle el objeto donde tiene el akuma. Bien pensando, _ma lady_ -

Ladybug lanzó el yoyo hacia Volpina, quien saltó para evadirlo, dándole tiempo a Chat Noir de usar su cataclismo en el suelo de la explanada.

-¡CATACLISMO!- dijo el chico, levantando su mano y luego poniéndola sobre los adoquines de la explanada. El suelo se destruyó, atrapando a Volpina, pero ésta alcanzó a lanzar dos bombas hacia ellos antes de caer.

-¡No!- gritaron ambos héroes al mismo tiempo.

Las granadas explotaron a los pies de los dos chicos, quienes salieron despedidos hacia atrás, y cayeron al fondo de las escaleras de la cripta arqueológica. Los dos héroes cayeron en un charco de agua de lluvia, uno a unos centímetros del otro.

Ladybug estaba tumbada de lado, y podía sentir los dedos de su compañero sobre los suyos.

-¿ _Bugginette_?¿Estás ahí…?- escuchó la débil voz del chico.

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo ella sin poder abrir los ojos.

A su alrededor, la explanada y el hospital junto a Notre Dame estaban completamente destruidos. El sitio donde Alya y los otros chicos habían estado animando a los héroes en la orilla del barrio latino había desaparecido por completo, y no había rastro de ninguno de sus compañeros.

"Oh, no…", pensó Ladybug, sintiendo el pánico comenzando a formarse dentro de ella "no puede ser… espero que Alya y los otros chicos estén bien"

Ladybug intentó incorporarse, pero dejó escapar un gemido. ¡Le dolía horriblemente todo el cuerpo! Se llevó la mano al costado, sintió un cálido líquido empapando su costado, y supo inmediatamente que no era agua de lluvia. La sangre se le escapaba por una fea herida, así que volvió a tenderse en el suelo. Extendió su mano sobre la de su compañero, y entrelazó sus ojos con los de él. No podía abrir los ojos, sentía que la sangre de una herida en su frente comenzaba a secarse sobre sus párpados.

-¿ _Ma lady_?- escuchó decir a su compañero al mismo tiempo que cerraba su mano para tomar la de ella.

-Creo que… nosotros… hemos perdido, _chaton_ …- dijo Ladybug.

-Fue… un honor haber peleando… junto a ti, _bugginette_ …- dijo Chat Noir.

Ambos chicos se detransformaron, sus kwamis salieron de los Miraculous y flotaron junto a cada uno de ellos. Tikki y Plagg miraron con horror a sus elegidos, Marinette y Adrien, tumbados en un charco al fondo de una escalera medio destruída, golpeados y sangrando, poco a poco perdiendo la consciencia. Ambos kwamis se miraron entre sí, ponderando la decisión que tenían que tomar para mantener a salvo los Miraculous y salvar la vida de sus elegidos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Sí, soy un poco cruel, dejé a los pobres de Marinette y Adrien al fondo de una escalera en una explanada destruida. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 9

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hawkmoth gruñó ante la confusión que podía ver a través de los ojos de Volpina. La chica akumatizada había caído en el fondo de la cripta arqueológica, no sin antes haber causado una enorme explosión a un kilómetro alrededor de Notre Dame con las bombas que había lanzado contra los dos héroes. En el caos, había perdido de vista a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Volpina- dijo el villano en un tono urgente- ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No pierdas a Ladybug y Chat Noir!¡Necesito sus Miraculous!-

Una vez que apagó la comunicación con Volpina, Hawkmoth buscó la conexión con Hibou Noir y Rogercop. Ambos iban en camino hacia el sitio donde estaba Volpina peleando contra Ladybug y Chat Noir. Había logrado ver el caos, y temía que los dos héroes pudieran escapar en la confusión, sobre todo si se llegaban a detransformar.

-Rogercop, Hibou Noir, vayan a Notre Dame y busquen en las ruinas a cualquier adolescente que porte aretes redondos o anillos, y tráiganmelos de inmediato- dijo Hawkmoth cruzándose de brazos- Ladybug y Chat Noir no deben escapar. ¡Necesito sus Miraculous!-

Una vez que los dos akumas respondieron positivamente, Hawkmoth se detransformó, convirtiéndose de nuevo en Gabriel Agreste.

-Pero amo, ¿porqué tanta agresividad esta vez?- preguntó Nooro, dudoso, flotando a unos metros de Gabriel- si Volpina falla, siempre podemos intentarlo otra vez…-

-Ya me cansé de esperar a que mis planes funcionen, Nooro- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste- necesito los Miraculous ya-

Nooro guardó silencio mientras observaba al dueño de su Miraculous caminar dando vueltas en círculos por toda la guarida subterránea. Hacía unas semanas se había dado cuenta de que Gabriel estaba cada vez más desesperado por obtener los Miraculous, y se había dado cuenta de que había perdido la paciencia.

x-x-x

 _Fondo de la escalera de la Cripta Arqueológica_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La lluvia caía con fuerza mientras que Marinette y Adrien yacían en el fondo de las escaleras de la cripta arqueológica, en un charco y a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Ambos ya habían perdido la consciencia por los golpes recibidos y el agotamiento de pelear contra un enemigo tan feroz como Volpina.

Plagg y Tikki flotaban alrededor de sus elegidos, intentando decidir que era lo que tenían que hacer para mantener los Miraculous y a sus elegidos lejos de las garras de Hawkmoth mientras ingerían rápidamente un macaron del bolso de Marinette.

-Nuestro trabajo es mantener los Miraculous a salvo y lejos de las garras de Hawkmoth- dijo Tikki con la voz quebrada al ver a su elegida de esa manera, herida y cubierta de sangre y lodo- no los podemos dejar aquí con los chicos, y dejar que Volpina los tome-

-No podemos dejar a los chicos tampoco. ¡Seguramente morirán si no hacemos algo rápido!- dijo Plagg en un tono firme, y entrecerró los ojos al ver a la kwami- ¿o acaso planeas dejar a tu elegida aquí?-

Tikki dudó unos segundos mientras miraba el rostro de Marinette, el cual apenas se podía distinguir entre la sangre y el lodo. No, no quería dejarla ahí. Pero salvarla podía llegar a arriesgar los Miraculous. Era más fácil tomarlos e irse a ocultar con el maestro Fu.

-No podemos llevarlos con nosotros, Plagg- dijo Tikki finalmente, sintiendo que su corazón se le rompía al pronunciar esas palabras. Se sintió horrible por sugerir que debían abandonarlos, pero sabía que ese era su deber como kwami.

Plagg la miró, incrédulo, pero frunció el entrecejo.

-Sabes que sí podemos llevarlos con nosotros, Tikki, porque existe una manera. No solo podemos, sino que debemos llevarlos a un sitio donde estén a salvo- dijo el kwami negro- es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos dos, después de todos los sacrificios que los hemos obligado a hacer para salvar París y mantener el secreto al mismo tiempo-

-Pero…-

-Mi chico ha sufrido mucho por culpa de esto, y seguramente ella también- dijo Plagg- abandonarlos es una pobre manera de pagarles-

-Plagg…-

-Sabes bien que tengo razón- la interrumpió Plagg antes de que siguiera buscando pretextos- si no fuera así, ¿porqué fue que el Lucky Charm le daría a la chica justo lo que necesitábamos para rescatarlos?-

-Plagg, no creo que sea…-

-Tikki- dijo Plagg en un tono firme, sus ojos mostrando una enorme tristeza- no puedo… no voy a perder a un cachorro otra vez, ¡no mientras yo pueda hacer algo para salvarlo!-

Tikki gruñó. Si alguien conocía muy bien el dolor de perder a un elegido, ese era Plagg. Siempre los Chat Noir se sacrificaban por Ladybug, y era normal que el kwami negro perdiera a sus elegidos.

En el fondo, ella sabía que Plagg tenía razón, pero estaban a punto de romper una de las más antiguas reglas de los kwamis, haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho, desde hacía más de cinco mil años. Finalmente, Tikki asintió y voló hacia Marinette, y la hizo abrir su mano derecha, donde las dos píldoras aún estaban. Las tomó, y le pasó una a Plagg.

-Sabes que estamos rompiendo las reglas- dijo Tikki, mirando su píldora.

-Lo sé- dijo su compañero- pero tenemos este poder precisamente para situaciones como esta-

Los dos kwamis se pusieron sus respectivas píldoras en la boca y las tragaron.

Tikki se rodeó de un brillo rojo, y Plagg de uno de color verde. Las extremidades de ambos comenzaron a crecer y alargarse. Los rasgos de los dos adquirieron facciones mucho más humanas. Los bigotes y la cola de Plagg desaparecieron, así como las antenas de Tikki. Unos segundos después de haber ingerido las píldoras, ambos kwamis se habían convertido en un par de chicos humanos.

Plagg era un chico alto, de piel morena, cabellos color azabache y profundos ojos verdes. Sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, y los cabellos en los lados de su cabeza parecían un par de orejas. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color. Tikki, por su parte, tenía la piel blanca, y largos cabellos rojos, con algunos mechones negros. Llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con lunares negros, y sus ojos azules brillaban.

-No puedo creer que hicimos esto- dijo Tikki, mirándose las manos y luego su atuendo. Plagg se aplacaba el cabello, que seguían pareciendo un par de orejas. La kwami suspiró y se volvió a su elegida, mirándola con aprensión.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que el anciano nos perdonará esto- dijo Plagg, inclinándose al suelo donde Adrien yacía inconsciente- les tiene cariño a estos dos niños-

Ella asintió, recordando que el maestro Fu tenía una actitud cariñosa, casi de abuelo, hacia Marinette.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Tikki.

Como respuesta, Plagg se inclinó al suelo, y levantó en brazos a Adrien, para echárselo sobre su hombro derecho como si fuera un saco de patatas. El chico estaba empapado, sus cabellos dorados escurriendo agua y lodo, y tenía golpes y heridas por todas partes.

-Ahora los llevamos con nosotros- dijo Plagg una vez que su elegido estuvo seguro sobre su hombro- ellos, y los Miraculous estarán protegidos-

Tikki asintió, y se inclinó para levantar a Marinette en sus brazos con relativa facilidad. Su elegida era pequeña y delgada, así que no tuvo mucho problema.

-Vámonos de aquí, Plagg, no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Tikki.

Justo en ese momento, dos figuras se posaron en la entrada de la catedral. Ambos kwamis los reconocieron de inmediato. Eran dos akumas que habían vencido en el pasado.

-jApresúrate, Tikki!- dijo Plagg, su piel perdiendo el escaso color que tenía- no dejes que te vean-

La kwami palideció también. Parecía que Rogercop e Hibou Noir los habían visto, y se acercaban a ellos con una actitud agresiva. Plagg dio un paso adelante de su compañera y, aferrando a Adrien a su hombro con su brazo izquierdo, levantó al aire su mano derecha. Tikki se dio cuenta de lo que Plagg estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

-¡Plagg, no!-

-¡CATACLISMO!-

x-x-x

 _Ruinas de la explanada de Notre Dame_

 _Poco después_

Alya abrió los ojos y respiró aliviada al encontrarse cara a cara con la expresión preocupada de Nino. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba entre los escombros de la explanada frente a Notre Dame. La chica castaña se frotó la frente, y tomó la mano del chico, quien la ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse sobre el suelo. Recordaba la pelea de Ladybug y Chat Noir contra Volpina, pero después de una explosión sus recuerdos estaban borrosos.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Nino, y al asentir la chica, la abrazó con una expresión aliviada. Alya apenas acababa de recobrar la conciencia e intentaba entender que estaba pasando, mientras que Nino había pasado varios estresantes minutos esperando a que su novia despertara- menos mal, estuviste inconsciente un buen rato-

-¿Qué sucedió, Nino?- preguntó ella, una vez que el chico se tranquilizó.

-Una piedra te golpeó en la frente, y estuviste inconsciente unos minutos. Volpina creó una horrible explosión- dijo el chico- destruyó todo a nuestro alrededor. Y creo que Chat Noir también utilizó su cataclismo. No sé que pasó con Ladybug y Chat Noir, o con Juleka, Kagami y los otros que estaban con nosotros-

-Quizá Luka los recogió en su auto y los ayudó a llegar a casa- dijo Alya.

-No lo creo- dijo Nino con una expresión preocupada, y señaló a su alrededor- de toda esta isla, solo la catedral queda en pie, Aly. Lo demás fue completamente destruido-

Alya tragó saliva. ¿Qué les había pasado a sus amigos? ¿Y qué había pasado con Ladybug y Chat Noir? Buscó entre sus cosas su teléfono celular, que por suerte estaba intacto. Nino se sentó junto a ella, y ambos vieron los últimos instantes de la pelea. Con horror, vio a Ladybug y Chat Noir recibir el impacto completo de la explosión, y fue entonces cuando la chica fue golpeada y el teléfono cayó de su mano. Las últimas imágenes fueron de Kagami gritando un "¡cuidado!", y Luka intentando proteger a su hermana menor de la explosión con sus brazos.

-Nino, tenemos que buscar a los otros- dijo la chica castaña, asustada al ver esas imágenes- estaban aquí con nosotros-

Nino asintió, y tras ponerse de pie, le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos comenzaron a recorrer los escombros, en busca de sus amigos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontraron a Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel y a Alix a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, la primera con su cara cubierta por sus manos y sollozaba en voz baja mientras que el pelirrojo intentaba inmovilizar el brazo de Alix con su propio saco.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Alya, mirando preocupada a Juleka, quien parecía estar muy desconsolada- Juleka, ¿que pasó?¿estás lastimada?-

-Nosotros estamos bien- dijo Nathaniel, terminando de fijar el brazo de la chica más pequeña- Alix tiene un brazo lastimado, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿No lo vieron?- dijo Alix con una expresión mortificada- vimos que el padre de Sabrina fue akumatizado de nuevo. Y _monsieur_ Damocles también. Ambos estuvieron aquí-

-Oh- dijo Nino, sin entender.

-Llegaron junto con Volpina poco después de la explosión, y parece que estaban buscando a Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Nathaniel- o a cualquier persona que se pareciera a ellos. Se llevaron con ellos a dos personas-

Al ver a Juleka llorando amargamente, y a Rose intentando consolarla, Alya adivinó fácilmente de quien se trataba.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Una hora más tarde_

Gabriel Agreste volvió a transformarse en Hawkmoth al escuchar a Hibou Noir y Rogercop entrar a su guarida.

-Trajimos a los chicos que estaban en la _Ile de la Cité_ \- dijo la voz mecánica de Rogercop. Entre Hibou Noir y él dejaron caer a dos personas a los pies de Hawkmoth, y éste se echó a reír.

Hawkmoth se echó a reír cuando los dos chicos cayeron al suelo en su guarida, rodeados por Hibou Noir y Rogercop, ambos apuntándoles con sus armas para evitar que se movieran. El villano comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, con su bastón en la mano.

"Por fin", pensó Hawkmoth con anticipación mientras los miraba "ellos dos deben ser Ladybug y Chat Noir. Por fin los tengo en mis manos…"

El villano miró a los dos prisioneros que estaban de rodillas frente a él en su guarida. La chica era pelinegra y tenía facciones orientales. Y el chico era bastante más alto que ella, tenía el cabello sucio por el agua de lluvia, y que intentaba proteger a la chica que tenía a su lado.

-Hibou Noir, toma los anillos y los aretes de ambos- dijo Hawkmoth. El hombre akumatizado se acercó a los dos chicos y les arrebató sus objetos, a pesar de que se resistieron, principalmente la chica, pero Rogercop la detuvo para evitar que interfiera.

-Sí, Hawkmoth- dijo Rogercop mientras le entregaba los objetos.

-¡No!¡Dame eso! ¡Es mío! No tienes ningún derecho de… - dijo la chica, empuñando sus manos e intentando dar un paso adelante para pelear con el superpolicía, pero el chico la detuvo de los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Espera- dijo el chico alto- si peleas contra él, solo vas a salir lastimada-

El villano no los estaba escuchando, ni les prestó atención. Hizo un gesto de su mano para hacer que Rogercop e Hibou Noir contuvieran a los chicos mientras miraba los objetos.

-Ah, finalmente- dijo Hawkmoth, mirando el par de aretes y el anillo que estaban en sus manos- los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir están en mi poder…-

Miró los objetos, pero frunció el entrecejo al no sentir ningún poder fluir de ellos.

"Está equivocado, amo", escuchó la vocecita de Nooro en su mente "esos no son los Miraculous que está buscando"

-¿Cómo dices?-

"No… no lo son, amo", dijo Nooro en un tono temeroso en su mente "son piezas de metal comunes y corrientes, no los Miraculous"

Al escuchar aquello, Hawkmoth sacudió la cabeza repetidamente. No, no podía ser. Había estado muy cerca, y de nuevo lo había perdido. ¡Había perdido los Miraculous de nuevo!

-¡No!¡No!- gritó Hawkmoth, tirando los objetos al suelo y pateándolos con un gesto frustrado. ¡Esos idiotas! Eso significaba que le habían llevado a los chicos equivocados, y habían dejado escapar a los verdaderos Ladybug y Chat Noir- ¡estos no son los Miraculous!-

La chica se lanzó a recoger lo que había tirado Hawkmoth, y éste levantó su bastón, con toda la intención de golpearla con él en su frustración, pero el chico lo detuvo con sus manos. El bastón quedó entre las manos de Hawkmoth y las de él.

-¿Crees que eso es sabio, mocoso?- siseó Hawkmoth, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿sabes que puedo acabar contigo?¿doblegar tu voluntad y forzarte a hacer lo que yo te ordene?-

-Tú… tú eres Hawkmoth- dijo la chica en voz baja, levantándose mientras se volvía a poner el anillo en su dedo anular y adoptaba una pose defensiva- por eso estamos aquí, ¿no es así? Porque creías que nosotros dos éramos Ladybug y Chat Noir. Pero no lo somos. Te equivocaste- sonrió levemente- ellos escaparon otra vez, seguramente después del segundo cataclismo de Chat Noir-

Hawkmoth empujó al chico con su hombro para hacerlo soltar el bastón, desenvainó la espada que tenía dentro y apuntó a los chicos de manera amenazante.

-Muy inteligente, chica- dijo Hawkmoth, haciendo a un lado su ira por un momento- aunque no tanto, ya has estado akumatizada, si no me equivoco. Ah, sí, Kagami Tsurugi, la esgrimista que convertí en Riposte. Puede que no seas Ladybug, pero serás útil para mí en algún momento- pasó sus ojos al chico- y en cuento a ti- dijo finalmente, pasando al chico más grande, el que se había lanzado a defender a Kagami- ¿quién eres tú?-

-Luka Couffaine- siseó el chico- y éste _no_ ha sido un placer-

-Y ahora que ya viste que no somos quienes creías, déjanos ir- dijo la chica.

Hawkmoth se echó a reír y comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia ella. Kagami entrecerró los ojos mientras que el chico que estaba con ella dio un paso hacia delante, interponiéndose entre ella y el villano. Hawkmoth, mientras tanto, los miró despectivamente.

-Rogercop, llévatelos de aquí- dijo Hawkmoth- ponlos en un sitio seguro, quizá más tarde encuentre un uso para ellos dos-

Rogercop asintió, y se llevó a los chicos con él, a pesar de que se resistieron, el hombre akumatizado los arrastró con facilidad. Una vez que se quedó solo con Hibou Noir, Hawkmoth se volvió hacia él.

-Ve por Volpina de inmediato, y tráela ante mí- dijo el villano, recobrando la calma- necesitamos un nuevo plan-

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Poco después_

Marinette despertó de golpe, suprimiendo un gemido de dolor, y sintió un feo vuelco al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, tumbada en el suelo y rodeada una profunda oscuridad. No sabía donde estaba, cómo había llegado ahí, o si estaba a salvo de Hawkmoth. O si Chat Noir estaba a salvo.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cara, y notó la ausencia de la máscara y de su traje. Estaba detransformada. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a los oídos, y dio un suspiro de alivio al sentir su Miraculous aún en su sitio.

¿Dónde estaba? Y más importante, ¿dónde estaba su kwami?

-¿Tikki?- dijo Marinette en un susurro. Nada, no hubo respuesta- ¿Tikki?- repitió en voz un poco más alta.

-¿ _Ma… ma lady_?- escuchó la voz de Chat Noir a su lado. Su voz era débil, como si algo le doliera, pero estaba cargada de preocupación- ¿te… encuentras… bien?-

-¿Chat Noir? Sí, aquí estoy- dijo Marinette.

-Menos mal…- dijo la voz de Chat Noir a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, _chaton_?- dijo ella en voz baja- estabas herido…-

Escuchó la risita de su compañero.

-No te preocupes por mí, _bugginette_ , no es nada que unas lamidas no arreglen- dijo el chico.

Marinette sonrió, aliviada al pensar que al menos Chat Noir estaría bien. Ella sentía algo extraño en sus brazos y en su abdomen, y al pasar los dedos sobre ello se dio cuenta de que eran vendas. Alguien los había encontrado y había tendido a sus heridas.

-¿Chat Noir?-

-¿Umm?-

-¿Estás.. detransformado también?- preguntó Marinette.

-Sí, pero no sé donde está mi kwami…- escuchó decir al chico- _ma lady_ , ¿sabes donde estamos? Me avergüenza decir que, sin mi transformación, no puedo ver en la oscuridad-

-No tengo idea- le respondió Marinette. Había algo en el ambiente, un sutil olor a incienso en el ambiente, que le parecía extrañamente conocido. Ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad, veía que estaban en una especie de armario, con una puerta corrediza frente a ellos, y estaban tumbados en un futón- voy a ver si… puedo levantarme…-

Escuchó a Chat Noir gruñir en voz baja.

-Con cuidado- le dijo el chico- ¿no estás muy herida?-

-Creo que… auch…- dijo Marinette en voz alta. Demasiado alta.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, iluminando de pronto el pequeño armario en el que estaban los dos. Ambos cerraron los ojos al contacto súbito con la luz, y Marinette se cubrió los ojos con su brazo. Escuchó movimiento junto a ella, lo que quería decir que Chat Noir también se había cubierto los ojos.

-¡No hagas eso, no te levantes!- escuchó la voz de Tikki decir, y un par de manos bastante grandes para ser de la pequeña kwami la empujó para que se volviera a recostar- tienen que reposar, los dos recibieron una tremenda golpiza-

-Tikki tiene razón, ambos tienen que tomarlo con calma- dijo una voz masculina, de tono grave, desconocida para Marinette.

-¿Plagg?- escuchó a su lado la voz de Chat Noir.

-Así es, chico- le respondió Plagg. Ambos kwamis hicieron una pausa por un segundo, después de la que Plagg continuó hablando- ¿y bien?¿No van a gritar histéricos por la sorpresa?-

Marinette no sabía a qué se refería el kwami, y decidió volverse hacia su derecha, a donde estaba Chat Noir, olvidándose por un momento de que ambos estaban detransformados. Lo que vio hizo que abriera la boca de sorpresa.

-¿A… A… Adrien?- dijo la chica- ¿tú… tú eres Chat Noir?-

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Adrien era Chat Noir. Adrien, el chico del que había estado enamorada desde el día que apareció en su vida, ¡era Chat Noir! Adrien era su compañero de equipo que constantemente la fastidiaba con sus constantes coqueteos, quien siempre se había sacrificado por ella mientras peleaban, y quien la protegía valientemente de todos los ataques que podrían haber llegado a dañarla.

Si no estuviera ya tumbada en el suelo, Marinette estaba segura de que se desmayaría de la impresión.

No, no podía ser posible. Había visto a Chat Noir lado a lado con Adrien, ¿no? Aquella vez con Gorizilla, había visto a Chat Noir y a Adrien juntos. ¿Había sido un engaño?

Aunque pensándolo bien, eso explicaba perfectamente porqué el chico no había sido akumatizado nunca antes, a pesar del terrible trato y las decepciones que le provocaba su padre: tenía un Miraculous que lo protegía.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Adrien también abrió la boca, sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, la misma tormenta de pensamientos y emociones que pasaban por la mente de la chica invadieron la de él.

-¿Ma… Marinette?- dijo Adrien, hablando al mismo tiempo que Marinette, sus ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente- ¿tú… tú eres Ladybug?-

Los dos se miraron entre sí, boquiabiertos, mientras que Plagg se echaba a reír.

-Buajajajajajaja…- las carcajadas de Plagg apenas y llamaron la atención de los dos chicos, quienes no se podían quitar los ojos de encima.

-¡Plagg!- dijo Tikki, dándole un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¿Lo ves, Tikki?- dijo Plagg sin dejar de reír, codeando las costillas de su compañera e ignorando el golpe que acababa de recibir- ¡esto era lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo! Te dije que sus caras iban a ser de lo más divertidas-

-¡Plagg!- dijo Tikki en un tono reprobatorio.

Las sorpresas de los dos chicos no paraban ahí. Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial entre ellos dos, pues cuando se volvieron hacia los kwamis, se dieron cuenta de que no eran los mismos que conocían, sino que ahora eran…

-¿Humanos?- dijo Marinette, sorprendida- Tikki, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-

Tikki se veía diferente. Muy diferente. Era como si la voz de Tikki estuviera en otra persona, en una compañera suya de la escuela. Era una chica un poco más alta que ella, con la cara redonda y mejillas enrojecidas, o quizá eso parecía porque su cabello era de un brillante color rojo. Lo único que le recordaba a Tikki, además de su voz, eran sus enormes ojos azules, que eran exactamente iguales a los que vio la primera vez que usó su Miraculous.

Plagg, el kwami de Chat Noir, también parecía un chico común y corriente también, excepto porque sus colmillos sobresalían a sus labios, y porque algunos mechones de cabello parecían formar un par de orejas. Tenía una mirada peligrosa y traviesa, y Marinette tenía la impresión de que podía ser bastante temible si se lo proponía, una fuerza de la destrucción, aunque parecía tener buen corazón, tanto como el mismo Chat Noir.

Adrien compartía la sorpresa de Marinette.

-¿Plagg?- dijo Adrien, intentando incorporarse, haciendo una expresión de dolor- ¿realmente eres tú?¿cómo es posible…?-

-Ah, esa también era la reacción que estaba esperando- dijo Plagg, empujando con una mano a su elegido para que se volviera a tumbar sobre el futón en el suelo- tranquilo, chico, les vamos a explicar todo a su debido tiempo. Mientras tanto, trata de no moverte, o vas a arruinar todo el trabajo que hizo contigo el maestro Fu-

-Despertaron muy a tiempo, ya es hora de que el maestro les cambie las vendas- dijo Tikki, lanzándole a Plagg una mirada de advertencia.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí de nuevo, sorprendidos, sin poder creer aún lo que estaba pasando. Todas esas sorpresas hicieron que a los dos pobres chicos les doliera la cabeza. ¿O había sido acaso la paliza que habían recibido en la explanada de Notre Dame?

Lo que les recordaba…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Volpina?- preguntó Adrien, palideciendo levemente- ¿y los demás?¡Nuestros amigos estaban en esa explanada!-

-No lo sabemos- dijo Tikki, sentándose junto a Marinette, mientras que Plagg se sentaba en el lado contrario de Adrien- después de la pelea, ustedes dos estaban muy heridos y se detransformaron. Volpina hizo estallar casi todo el barrio, y solo la catedral quedó en pie. Según escuchamos, hubo varios heridos. Nosotros dos usamos las píldoras que Marinette obtuvo con el Lucky Charm, y convertimos en humanos. Y aprovechamos la confusión para traerlos aquí para curar sus heridas, y proteger los Miraculous-

-Y ser regañados por Fu- dijo Plagg, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pues claro, ¿cómo se te ocurre usar cataclismo en tu forma humana?- dijo Tikki, rodando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- tenías bien merecido ese regaño-

Plagg se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

-Era la única manera que se me ocurrió para distraer a Rogercop- dijo el kwami negro- por si no te diste cuenta: ¡venía hacia nosotros!-

-Bueno- dijo el maestro Fu, aclarándose la garganta y acercándose a ellos con una bandeja en sus manos- ya les dije a los dos que sus elegidos necesitan descansar. Necesitan paz y tranquilidad, o no van a curarse nunca-

-Sí, maestro Fu- dijeron Tikki y Plagg al mismo tiempo, bajando la cabeza como si se tratara de dos niños siendo regañados, lo cual era bizarro de ver, sobre todo porque Marinette sabía que los kwamis eran tan antiguos como el mismo universo.

Marinette sonrió levemente al ver al maestro Fu sentarse entre ella y Adrien, y sacar una bandeja con ungüentos y vendas.

-Necesitan tranquilizarse los dos- dijo el maestro Fu mientras procedía a cambiar las vendas de ambos chicos- tienen que quedarse quietos, sin moverse, por un par de días. Las heridas que recibieron pudieron haberlos matado, si no hubieran estado protegidos por sus trajes-

-Maestro Fu, pero ¿cómo es que Tikki…?- comenzó a preguntar Marinette.

-Los kwamis utilizaron una técnica prohibida- dijo el maestro Fu- se desligaron momentáneamente de los Miraculous para volverse humanos y poderlos traer aquí. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para explicar esto. Será mejor que ustedes dos descansen mientras se recuperan. No deben levantarse y deben moverse lo menos posible-

-Maestro, ¿no va a…?- comenzó a decir Wayzz, quien era el único kwami que aún seguía teniendo su tamaño original.

-Oh, cierto- dijo el anciano- ustedes dos tienen que dejarlos en paz por un rato-

Y sin darles tiempo de responder, el maestro Fu hizo salir a Tikki y Plagg del pequeño armario donde estaban, al este último tirándolo de una oreja, y cerró la puerta corrediza, dejándolos de nuevo en la oscuridad.

-Ay, ay, ay… ya voy, maestro- escucharon a Plagg quejarse tras la puerta.

Una vez que quedaron en silencio, Marinette volvió su cabeza hacia Adrien, y éste hacia ella. Ambos se miraron en la penumbra como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo, y finalmente sonrieron.

Todo aquello les parecía un extraño sueño, pero sabían muy bien que no estaban soñando: el dolor de sus heridas era bastante real.

Tenían mucho de que hablar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, Plagg se emocionó con la destrucción, pero hizo todo porque tiene buen corazón, y en el fondo le tiene mucho cariño a su elegido. Tikki también, pero estaba peleando entre su necesidad de seguir las reglas y su cariño por Marinette. En eso, a Plagg se le hizo mucho más fácil tomar la decisión. Y sí, los akumas confundieron a Kagami y Luka con Ladybug y Chat Noir. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 10

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien y Marinette seguían en el armario, sin atreverse a moverse y siguiendo estrictamente las órdenes del maestro Fu de descansar y no moverse para que sus pociones surtieran efecto. Tras unos minutos se silencio, el chico fue el primero en hablar, volviendo su cabeza hacia ella.

-Entonces, tú eres Ladybug…- dijo Adrien en voz baja- wow, Marinette es Ladybug-

-Eh… sí…- dijo ella, volviendo su cabeza hacia él. Sintió sus mejillas calientes, y la verdad de lo que acababa de pasar le había caído de golpe- y tú… tú eres Chat Noir-

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Creo… creo que esto es más fácil para ambos cuando estamos usando las máscaras, ¿no crees?- dijo Adrien, apenado- quiero decir… tenemos un poco más de confianza-

-Oh, sí… ¡definitivamente!- dijo ella, intentando pasarse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, pero sin lograrlo, ya que su mano estaba vendada.

-Permíteme- dijo Adrien, extendiendo su mano sana hacia ella y acomodando el molesto mechón detrás de una de sus orejas, no sin mirar con atención el arete de Marinette y ampliar su sonrisa- listo. Supongo… que podemos hacer un esfuerzo en intentar. En hablar de eso-

Marinette sonrió, y se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir la mano de Adrien sobre la suya.

-No entiendo como no vi… que tú eras Ladybug- dijo Adrien, sus enormes ojos verdes mirándola con intensidad y… ¿cariño?- ahora que lo pienso, es más que evidente. ¡Claro que tú tenías que ser ella! Yo…- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- esa noche, en el balcón de tu casa, te dije que estaba enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta-

Marinette rió nerviosamente.

-Supongo que por eso sabías que… ese día en la torre Eiffel… el Adrien que tenía Volpina era una ilusión- dijo ella, palmeando su cara con su mano libre- ¿cómo no me di cuenta?-

-Sí, no sabes lo difícil que fue ese día, tuve que transformarme y detransformarme muchas veces- dijo Adrien, y su sonrisa se borró- ese día realmente pensé que sería mejor que ambos conociéramos nuestras identidades. Pero…-

-Pero respetaste mis deseos, y te lo agradezco- dijo Marinette, y se aclaró la garganta- entonces… ahora que sabes que yo soy Ladybug… ¿no estás decepcionado?-

Adrien volvió a sonreír.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo el chico- por supuesto que tenías que ser tú. Marinette es valiente, y fuerte, y hermosa, que es todo lo que amo de Ladybug. No sabía que ambas eran la misma persona…-

Marinette bajó la mirada, un poco decepcionada, y estuvo a punto de volver su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, pero Adrien volvió a extender su mano vendada hacia ella, poniéndola sobre la mejilla de la chica.

-No, no, Marinette- dijo Adrien- me alega que seas tú. Y debo decir que… por un momento creí que estaba enamorado de dos chicas a la vez, sobre todo después del tiempo que pasamos en mi casa-

-¿En serio?- los ojos de ella brillaron.

-En serio- dijo él, acariciando la mejilla de Marinette con su dedo índice- y yo… me pregunto… si tú estás decepcionada de que fuera yo- añadió, levantando sus ojos hacia ella y borrando su sonrisa por un momento.

-No, para nada- dijo Marinette, riendo un poco nerviosamente- al contrario. He estado enamorada de ti desde siempre, deberías ver los recortes en mi habitación y… ejem…- y se cubrió la cara con las manos vendadas- oh, no, esto es una pesadilla-

El chico rió levemente al ver lo incómoda que se ponía Marinette, y pensó en algo para hacerla olvidar su preocupación.

-No le digas a nadie, pero yo tengo figuras de acción de Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Adrien en un susurro- aunque Plagg me moleste y me diga que son muñecas-

Marinette lo miró, como si esperara a que dijera que es una broma.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Adrien asintió, volviendo a reír en voz baja, y atrajo a Marinette hacia sí mismo. La rodeó con sus brazos, a pesar de estar vendados, y la estrechó contra su pecho. La chica hizo una mueca al sentir dolor al moverse, pero toda su molestia se evaporó cuando sintió el corazón de Adrien palpitando con fuerza. La chica hundió su cara en el pecho del chico, aspirando su aroma y cerrando los ojos. Sintió el mentón de Adrien apoyándose sobre su cabeza, y podía jurar que lo había escuchado ronronear de contento.

-Marinette- susurró él.

-¿Mmm?-

-Te quiero, y estoy feliz de que seas tú- dijo Adrien.

-Yo también te quiero, _mon chaton_ \- dijo ella a su vez.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y cerraron los ojos, disponiéndose a descansar, como les había indicado el maestro Fu. Marinette podía sentir los dedos de Adrien acariciando su cabello mientras ronroneaba en voz baja. La chica sonrió y, tras suspirar otra vez, se quedó profundamente dormida.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al amanecer_

Volpina se cruzó de brazos, rodó los ojos y balanceó su cadera hacia un lado mientras escuchaba la diatriba de Hawkmoth. Tampoco ella estaba muy contenta con el hecho de que Ladybug y Chat Noir hubieran escapado de su trampa, pero no podía hacer nada por ahora.

-¡Dejaste que los dos escaparan!- terminó su discurso diciendo el villano-¡estuvimos a punto de lograrlo, y Ladybug y Chat Noir se te escaparon entre los dedos!-

-Bah, ¿quieres calmarte, Hawkmoth?- dijo Volpina con una expresión aburrida- recapacita: ambos están heridos en estos momentos. Podemos lanzar otro ataque, y esperar a que vayan a pelear. Estarán debilitados y los tendremos en nuestras manos. O podemos buscar por ellos en los alrededores: debieron haber tomado refugio en algún sitio cerca de Notre Dame-

-¡Eso no sirve de nada!- ladró Hawkmoth- ya pedí a Hibou Noir y Rogercop que me trajeran a todos los chicos que estuvieran en la explanada que usaran aretes o anillos, pero no era ninguno de los dos que trajeron-

Volpina volvió a rodear los ojos.

-Te equivocaste en eso- dijo Volpina- hay una manera mucho más sencilla de hacerlo. Ya sabemos quien es Chat Noir, y encontrar a Ladybug va a ser más sencillo-

-¿Ya lo sabemos?- preguntó Hawkmoth, alzando la ceja derecha.

-¿No lo sabías?- dijo Volpina- esto fue lo que hizo todo este problema en primer lugar. Tenía un video de Chat Noir detransformándose, y alguien lo borró. Y por ello me llamaron mentirosa de nuevo, y…-

-¿Quién es?- la interrumpió Hawkmoth, sin estar interesado en su historia: solo había una cosa que quería saber- ¿quién es Chat Noir?-

-Un chico llamado Adrien Agreste- dijo Volpina- el modelo famoso y único hijo de Gabriel Agreste-

Hawkmoth miró a Volpina boquiabierto, y estando seguro de haber escuchado mal. ¿Su hijo, Chat Noir? ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Su hijo jamás se arriesgaría así. No, Adrien jamás podría ser el superhéroe con el traje negro.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, él mismo había sospechado una vez que Adrien era Chat Noir, ¿no es así? Por eso había akumatizado al Gorila, y lo había enviado a buscarlo. No, él mismo había visto, a través de los ojos de Gorizilla, a Adrien junto a Chat Noir, así que no podía ser. Pero su hijo era astuto, tanto como para escaparse varias veces de su guardaespaldas. ¿Podría ser cierto que Adrien lo había engañado?

-¿Estás segura, Volpina?- dijo Hawkmoth finalmente.

-Claro que estoy segura, lo vi con mis propios ojos- dijo Volpina.

-Entonces… creo que tengo una buena idea para sacarlo de su escondite junto a Ladybug- dijo Hawkmoth- escucha bien, Volpina-

x-x-x

 _Armario en la guardia de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Los dos chicos estaban encerrados en un pequeño armario vacío en la guardia de Hawkmoth junto a la enorme ventana en forma de mariposa, e intentaban encontrar una manera de salir de esa prisión. Luka y Kagami estaban encadenados juntos, la espalda de uno apoyada contra la del otro para total y completo horror de ambos. Claro, con lo mucho que se desagradaban mutuamente, tenían que tener la suerte de ser atrapados juntos.

Hasta ese momento, todos los intentos de los dos de liberarse habían sido en vano.

-¿Estás seguro de que se puede abrir una cadena con una púa de guitarra?- dijo Kagami, rodando los ojos con una expresión fastidiada- eso me parece imposible-

-Te digo que una amiga mía lo logró una vez, cuando mi mamá fue akumatizada- dijo Luka, recordando cuando Marinette había abierto un candado con la púa de guitarra de Jagged Stone.

Kagami gruñó en voz baja mientras que Luka seguía intentando abrir el candado con la púa de guitarra que llevaba en el bolsillo, cuando la chica escuchó voces fuera del armario.

-Shhh… creo que escucho algo- dijo Kagami.

-Falta… poco…- dijo Luka sin escucharla, aún intentando abrir el candado con la púa, intentando deducir como había hecho Marinette para hacerlo.

-Que te calles- gruñó Kagami, codeando sus costillas para que dejara de hacer ruido- creo que Hawkmoth está hablando con alguien-

Luka por fin escuchó a la chica y guardó silencio. Ambos se arrastraron juntos hacia la puerta del pequeño armario y pegaron los oídos, y alcanzaron a escuchar lo que los villanos estaban diciendo, sobre el hecho de que Hakmoth creía que ellos dos eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, que Volpina creía que Adrien Agreste era el héroe de traje negro, y el plan que estaban formulando para hacer que él y Ladybug cayeran en su trampa.

-¿Adrien es Chat Noir?- preguntó Luka, boquiabierto- eso no puede ser cierto, ¿o sí?-

Kagami tampoco lo podía creer, pero recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior en el colegio, en el que Lila había acusado a Adrien de ser Chat Noir. Entonces, ¿no había sido mentira? No, Lila era una mentirosa profesional, no podía ser cierto.

-Shhh…- dijo Kagami.

Ambos siguieron escuchando, y alcanzaron a escuchar la mayor parte del plan de Hawkmoth.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Kagami, una vez que Hawkmoth y Volpina terminaron su conversación y salieron de la guarida- no podemos permitir que atrapen a Ladybug y a Chat Noir-

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo- dijo Luka, haciendo girar la púa guitarra sobre el candado, y éste se abrió haciendo un sonido de clic- ¡lo logré!-

Kagami sonrió levemente.

-Ver para creer- dijo la chica- vamos-

Luka le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y Kagami dudó unos segundos, pero la tomó. Abrieron la puerta y se asomaron hacia afuera, y vieron que la ventana estaba cerrada, y no parecía haber otra salida de ese sitio. Los dos chicos salieron del armario y caminaron lentamente por la enorme sala. Luka vio un pequeño botón, y un sonido mecánico se escuchó mientras que la cobertura metálica de la ventana se abría.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- escuchó la voz robótica de Rogercop, haciéndolos dar un respingo de sorpresa.

-Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Kagami, tomando la mano de Luka y corriendo hacia la ventana.

-No podemos salir los dos- dijo Luka, deteniéndose y soltando su mano- tienes que salir tú, y pedir ayuda. Y avisar a Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-Pero…-

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- dijo Luka, entrelazando sus dedos para hacer con ellos un escalón para ayudar a Kagami a alcanzar la ventana- ¡corre!-

Kagami dudó un segundo. No quería dejar atrás a Luka, pero tenía razón: solo uno podía salir de ahí, y ella tenía mejores posibilidades, por ser más pequeña, delgada y rápida. Puso su pie derecho sobre las manos de Luka, y éste la impulsó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, donde la chica alcanzó fácilmente el hueco en el centro de la mariposa de la ventana con sus manos.

Hibou Noir entró a la sala, y tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. Kagami usó todas sus fuerzas para trepar hacia la ventana y comenzó a sacar sus piernas por el hueco, cuando el director akumatizado lanzó su boomerang hacia Luka, quien apenas pudo evadir su ataque. Kagami hizo una expresión mortificada, pero sacudió la cabeza y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia fuera de la guarida de Hawkmoth, cuando una chica sintió que algo rodeaba su cintura y la tiraba hacia atrás. Gritó al ver que iba a caer al suelo de espaldas, pero Luka corrió hacia ella y la atrapó.

-Kagami, ¿estás bien?- dijo Luka, quitando el gancho y la cuerda de Hibou Noir que estaba enredado alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Kagami estuvo a punto de asentir, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-Eh… no, creo que estamos en problemas- dijo la chica mientras señalaba a Hibou Noir, caminando hacia ellos con una expresión furiosa.

-Parece que a nuestros invitados no les gustaron sus habitaciones- dijo Hibou Noir, tomando a los chicos de un brazo cada uno y arrastrándolos de regreso al pequeño armario- ya encontraremos otro sitio para ustedes-

Tras atarlos de nuevo, esta vez con cuidado de quitar todo lo que pudieran usar para liberarse, volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Lo siento- susurró Kagami, cabizbaja- tardé demasiado en salir. Todo esto es mi culpa-

Luka sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos otra manera de salir de aquí y avisar a Ladybug- dijo el chico- ahora, en vez de lamentarte, necesitamos un plan-

Ambos vieron una pequeña luz morada cruzando la puerta, y se sobresaltaron al verla. No, no era una luz, era un pequeño ser. Parecía un muñeco, un pequeño peluche cabezón con alas de mariposa.

-Por favor no intenten escapar de nuevo, chicos- dijo el pequeño ser- mi amo… Hawkmoth, no tendrá piedad si lo hacen. Y yo no quiero verlos lastimados-

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Luka, sorprendido, extendiendo su mano derecha, que estaba más o menos libre. El pequeño kwami se posó en la palma de su mano. Cuando pasó eso, Luka tuvo una extraña sensación, como si su corazón se hubiera saltado un latido.

-Me llamo Nooro- dijo el kwami- soy quien le da los poderes a Hawkmoth-

-¿Puedes ayudarnos a salir de aquí?- dijo el chico, y el kwami sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo Nooro con una mirada triste- no puedo desobedecerlo, pero tampoco quiero verlos lastimados-

Kagami gruñó, pero Luka miró al kwami con un poco de tristeza. Suponía que estar encerrados ahí no era tan malo como tener que obedecer a Hawkmoth, y saber que era la causa de que hiciera tanto mal.

-Gracias, Nooro- dijo Luka- estaremos… en nuestro mejor comportamiento-

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Luka alcanzó uno de sus aretes y comenzó a usarlo para intentar abrir el candado.

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Esa tarde_

El maestro Fu estaba sentado en el suelo, tomando té y escuchando música por la radio, mientras que Wayzz flotaba alrededor de Tikki y Plagg. Los dos kwamis humanizados estaban confundidos y se sentían un poco extraños por su forma. Aún no lograban acostumbrarse, y sabían bien que tenían que seguir así hasta que sus elegidos sanaran y recuperaran sus fuerzas.

-Deberíamos quedarnos de esta forma- dijo Plagg, rascándose una oreja- podemos enrolarnos en el colegio con Adrien y Marinette, es más divertido así-

-Sabes que no podemos, tiene que ser algo momentáneo- dijo Tikki, sacudiendo la cabeza- además, vas a tener que hacer tareas y sacar buenas notas-

-Oh, vamos, Tikki, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Plagg- así podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo. Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí-

-Yo también te extraño, _chaton_ \- dijo la kwami- pero sabes bien que tenemos que tener cuidado. Esto está en contra de las reglas-

-Tikki tiene razón- dijo Wayzz, flotando alrededor de Plagg- corrieron un riesgo enorme al convertirse en humanos-

-No podíamos dejar a nuestros elegidos heridos para que Hawkmoth los atrapara- dijo el kwami negro, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su cara hacia un lado- y no importa lo que me digan, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-

Tikki rió en voz baja. Sabía que Plagg estaba muy encariñado con su elegido, casi tanto como ella con Marinette. No, quizá más. Quizá que habría visto en casa de Adrien que lo había puesto de esa manera.

-Lo sé, pero fue una urgencia, no tenían otra alternativa para salvarlos- dijo Wayzz- no es algo que se tenga que hacer todos los días-

Plagg estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando escuchó que la música se detuvo, para dar paso al sonido de entrada de las noticias.

- _Bonsoir, París, aquí Nadja Chamack_ \- dijo la voz de la conocida reportera- _interrumpimos este programa para traerles una noticia urgente. El alcalde de París, André Bourgeois, ha sido depuesto por Rogercop, quien fungirá como alcalde de ahora en delante, con el apoyo de Volpina y de Hibou Noir_ -

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres kwamis al mismo tiempo.

- _Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestro nuevo alcalde,_ monsieur _Rogercop_ \- continuó diciendo Nadja Chamack.

- _Buenas tardes, París_ \- dijo la voz electrónica de Rogercop a través del radio- _hasta este momento Ladybug y Chat Noir han sido los héroes de París, pero hemos recibido un reporte alarmante. Ambos, en complicidad con el ex alcalde Bourgeios, aprovecharon la distracción de la explosión en la Ile de la Cité, y secuestraron al conocido modelo Adrien Agreste, además de hacer explotar la mansión y herir gravemente a su padre, Gabriel Agreste. A partir de este momento, Ladybug y Chat Noir son los enemigos públicos número uno, y necesitamos que todos los ciudadanos nos apoyen. Habrá una recompensa de un millón de euros para quien nos de información confiable que lleve a la captura de estos dos peligrosos villanos y el rescate del pobre chico_ -

Tikki gruñó en voz baja. ¿Qué estaba planeando Hawkmoth con eso?

- _A partir de hoy, habrá búsquedas diarias en todas las casas para buscar a Adrien Agreste_ \- continuó diciendo Rogercop- _quien se niegue a abrir sus puertas para la búsqueda será arrestado inmediatamente. Es urgente detener a Ladybug y Chat Noir, antes de que hagan algo extremo como destruir algún hogar. Que tengan buena noche, París_ -

- _Ya escucharon al alcalde Rogercop_ \- dijo Nadja Chamack- _esperemos que el chico Agreste se encuentre a salvo y sea rescatado pronto_ -

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Tikki sacudiendo la cabeza.

El maestro Fu entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, pero no comentó nada.

-¿No es bueno?¡Tenemos serios problemas!- dijo Wayzz en un tono de alarma, flotando alrededor del maestro Fu y los otros dos kwamis- y serán mil veces peores si el chico llega a escuchar lo que dijeron de su padre. Yo creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada, porque si llega a saber…-

Tikki se quedó callada, y Plagg sacudió la cabeza.

-No pueden ocultárselo- lo interrumpió Plagg, entrecerrando los ojos. No le gustaba que subestimaran a su elegido- Adrien puede ser cabezadura, pero sé que será razonable si le explicamos lo que sucede. Si les ocultamos cosas, no confiarán en. nosotros. Se supone que somos un equipo-

Tikki iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta corrediza del armario se abrió de golpe, y tanto Marinette como Adrien salieron de ahí con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Mi padre está herido?- preguntó Adrien, caminando débilmente hacia ellos aún deteniéndose su costado derecho.

-No, creo que escuchaste mal, yo no…- comenzó a decir Wayzz.

-¡No me mientan!- dijo Adrien en voz alta mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia la puerta. Marinette no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con una expresión preocupada- yo sé que escuché. ¡Mi padre está en peligro! Tengo que ir a ver que esté bien, y…-

Marinette no lo culpaba. Ella misma haría lo mismo si se tratara de uno de sus padres. Adrien alcanzó la puerta e iba a girar el pomo, cuando Plagg le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Espera, chico- dijo el kwami- no estamos seguros de que lo que reportaron sea cierto. Puede ser una mentira, igual que el hecho de que fuiste secuestrado. Recuerda que Volpina sabe que tú eres Chat Noir, y seguramente ya se lo dijo a Hawkmoth a estas alturas. Lo más probable es que todo esto sea una trampa-

Adrien se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Plagg así, tan grande, tan humano, y tan comprensivo.

-Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que mi padre está a salvo?- preguntó el chico con enormes ojos.

-No estamos seguros- dijo Plagg- puede ser que sí, puede que no. Pero tú no puedes ir. Tu cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado de las heridas, eso es lo que Hawkmoth quiere, que los dos lo enfrenten sin estar completamente recuperado-

-Creo… creo que Plagg tiene razón, Adrien- dijo Marinette tímidamente- sé cómo te sientes. Yo me sentiría igual si fuera alguno de mis padres. Pero no creo que sea buena idea salir a averiguarlo, no aún-

Adrien gruñó en voz alta. Estaba muy preocupado por su padre pero no tenía otra opción. Sabía que su kwami tenía toda la razón.

-No te preocupes, chico, descubriremos la verdad- dijo Plagg, alejándolo de la puerta y conduciéndolo lentamente a la mesa.

-Siéntense a comer- dijo el maestro Fu, hablando finalmente- necesitarán comer para tomar la poción que les voy a dar esta noche. Los hará dormir profundamente, y mañana estarán como nuevos, y podrán volver a pelear contra Hawkmoth y arreglar las cosas-

Adrien miró a Marinette, y ésta sonrió le sonrió levemente, tomándolo de la mano y ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo.

-Si tenemos suerte, Volpina no vendrá aquí está noche y todo estará bien- continuó el maestro Fu, tomando un pequeño vial y vaciando el contenido entre los vasos de Marinette y Adrien. Había en la mesa un enorme plato de Camembert, pero Plagg no parecía muy interesado en él, y otro plato lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-¿Sabe feo?- preguntó Marinette, mirando dudosa la poción.

-No tiene sabor- dijo el maestro Fu- no notarás la diferencia-

Todos se reunieron a cenar, pero mientras lo hacían, Adrien evitó beber la poción que tenía en su vaso. En un momento de distracción, el chico cambió su vaso con el de Plagg. El kwami lo bebió todo sin darse cuenta.

Al terminar la cena, Marinette ya había comenzado a bostezar, y Adrien la imitó, para que no sospecharan nada. Tikki y Plagg los acompañaron al pequeño armario, y los hicieron volver a tumbarse en el futón, cerrando la puerta y dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

Adrien suspiró. Tenía que esperar un par de horas, hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos, para poder salir sin ser visto por el maestro Fu o los kwamis. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, sintió que Marinette tomaba su mano.

-Tranquilo, Adrien, estoy segura de que tu padre estará bien- dijo la chica- sé que yo estaría igual si sospechara que mi padre estuviera en peligro-

Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias, _bugginette_ \- dijo el chico.

Adrien extendió los brazos, y volvió a rodear a Marinette. La chica era la persona a quien más amaba, y se sentía mal por haberla engañado también, al menos indirectamente, para poder verificar que su padre estuviera a salvo.

-¿Marinette?- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Mmm?- le respondió ella, muy somnolienta ya.

-Te amo- dijo en un susurro, presionando sus labios contra la frente de la chica- no te imaginas lo mucho que te amo, _ma lady_ … Marinette-

Marinette ya no le respondió, pues ya se había quedado dormida. Adrien sonrió levemente mientras se llevaba la mano al costado, y esperaba pacientemente a que las voces fuera del pequeño armario se apagaran, para poder escapar. Sonrió levemente.

Le extrañaba que Plagg no se hubiera imaginado lo que iba a hacer, pues ya debería saber que era experto en escapes después del tiempo que había vivido con él. Sacudió la cabeza. Solo verificaría que su padre estuviera a salvo y regresaría a terminar su tratamiento.

x-x-x

 _Rue de Lobau, detrás del Hôtel de Ville_

 _Al caer la noche_

-Nath, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- dijo Théo Barbot mientras miraba la parte externa del hotel de Ville, la alcaldía de París. El pelirrojo asintió con seguridad. A pesar de ser un chico tímido, había logrado conseguir varios aliados para esa misión: Sabrina, Nino, Alya, Kim y su maestro Théo Barbot.

-Théo tiene un punto, Chloé es un dolor de cabeza- dijo Alya, y Nino asintió.

-Chloé puede haber sido muy fastidiosa, pero ha cambiado- dijo Sabrina- además, no podemos dejarla sola-

-Ladybug y Chat siempre la han rescatado cuando se mete en problemas- dijo Kim- además, esta vez ella no tuvo la culpa de nada-

-Shhh…- les dijo Nathaniel, sobre todo porque Kim ya había alzado mucho la voz- guarden silencio, ya casi llegamos-

Los chicos burlaron la seguridad alrededor del _Hôtel de Ville_ , y lograron escabullirse a la parte trasera del edifico, hasta que llegaron a una ventana en la segunda planta, y se detuvieron.

-Aquí es- dijo Sabrina, revisando el GPS en su celular que estaba conectado con el de su mejor amiga- Chloé está aquí, en esa ventana. O al menos su teléfono celular-

-Tenemos que intentarlo- dijo Nino.

-¿Y cómo planean hacer esto?- dijo Alya- está muy alto, y no podemos escabullir una escalera-

-Traemos algunos materiales, Alya- dijo Nathaniel, señalando lo que tenía Théo: una cuerda en su hombro, unas enormes pinzas para romper metal, y algunas agujas para abrir candados.

-Sí, pero nada de eso nos hará llegar hasta la ventana- dijo la chica.

-Haremos lo mismo que hicieron los caballeros de Le Chavalier Noir cuando atacaron el edificio- dijo Nathaniel.

-Nath tiene razón, ellos se subieron a los hombros del otro y llegaron hasta la parte más alta del edificio- dijo Kim- llegar al segundo piso va a ser un juego de niños-

Alya puso los ojos en blanco. Jamás se lo había imaginado, pero los chicos parecían estar mucho más organizados de lo que pensaba.

-¿Están listos?- dijo Théo- si encontramos a Chloé, Kim, Nath y Sabrina vendrán conmigo en el auto, y seremos la distracción. Alya y Nino se irán con Chloé se irán a la torre de Saint Jacques y se esconderán ahí. Una vez que perdamos a la policía, iremos por ustedes-

-¿Porqué nosotros con Chloé?- dijo Alya, a quien no le gustaba la idea.

-Porque ustedes son las personas menos probables de acompañar a Chloé- dijo Kim, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Alya gruñó, pero Nino le sonrió, y finalmente la chica castaña asintió.

-Bueno, hagámoslo antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo Alya.

Théo puso sus cosas en el suelo y apoyó las manos contra la pared, justo bajo la ventana que iban a intentar alcanzar. Después de ello, Kim trepó para poner sus pies sobre sus hombros. Y finalmente Nathaniel, quien era el más delgado de todos, trepó con todo y soga, sobre los hombros de Kim y alcanzó a llegar a la ventana. La abrió de un empujón y con un poco de esfuerzo entró por la ventana.

Nathaniel cruzó la habitación, la cual estaba vacía, excepto por una silla a la mitad de la pieza, sobre la cual estaba Chloé. La chica rubia estaba cabizbaja, con gruesas cadenas que ataban sus muñecas a los descansabrazos, y otras mantenían sus piernas junto a las patas del la silla.

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente a la chica, y le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, intentando no asustarla. Chloé se sobresaltó, y Nathaniel no tuvo más remedio que cubrir su boca para evitar que gritara.

-Shhhh…- dijo Nathaniel en voz baja- tranquila, hemos venido a sacarte de aquí. Trata de no hacer ningún ruido-

Chloé asintió mientras que el chico la soltaba.

-Espera un segundo- dijo el pelirrojo, corriendo a la ventana para pedir a Kim las pinzas. Una vez que las tuvo en su mano, el chico rompió las cadenas y liberó a Chloé- listo-

-Gracias, Nath, muchas gracias- dijo ella, mientras que el pelirrojo ponía la silla contra la puerta para bloquearla.

-No lo menciones- dijo Nathaniel- vamos, no podemos ayudar a tu papá, pero al menos podemos ayudarte a ti…-

El pelirrojo ató la soga al alfeizar de la ventana, y la dejó caer hacia abajo. Chloé se acercó a la ventana cuando alguien intentó abrir la puerta, pero la silla que Nath había puesto lo impidió.

-¡Hey!¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?- escuchó una voz masculina golpeando la puerta. Ambos chicos palidecieron.

-Vamos, Chloé, apresúrate- dijo Nath.

Chloé tomó la cuerda y la usó para bajar al suelo, donde Kim y Sabrina la abrazaron. Nath pasó los pies hacia fuera de la ventana y se dispuso a saltar cuando Rogercop lo atrapó del cuello y tiró de él.

-Argg…-

-¡Nath!- gritó Chloé.

-Arggg… ¡corran!- gritó el pelirrojo, mientras sacaba su lápiz y lo encajaba en un área descubierta del uniforme del policía akumatizado. Rogercop soltó a Nathaniel de inmediato, y el chico no perdió tiempo en saltar por la ventana y correr tras Théo y los otros. Chloé siguió a Alya y a Nino hacia el parque cercano, donde estaba la torre de Saint Jacques.

-ATENCION A TODAS LAS UNIDADES- escucharon la voz de Rogercop- LOS ALIADOS DE LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR ACABAN DE ATACAR L'HÔTEL DE VILLE. ¡ATRAPENLOS!-

Alya miró hacia atrás, y vio que el auto de Théo se alejó a toda velocidad de donde estaban, mientras que ella y Nino corrían junto con Chloé hacia el parque. El plan funcionó, y los policías siguieron el auto de Théo y los dejaron solos.

Chloé miró hacia atrás con preocupación.

-No te detengas, Chloé- dijo Nino- los otros son la distracción, para mantenerte a salvo-

La chica rubia sonrió levemente, agradecida con sus amigos, pero hablaron demasiado pronto. Rogercop se plantó frente a ellos y los amenazó con sus puños.

-Deténganse los tres- dijo Rogercop- quedan arrestados por asistir en el escape de un criminal-

Chloé entrecerró los ojos mientras que Nino se interponía entre el policía akumatizado y las dos chicas. Alya se mordió el labio. ¡Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con el Miraculous del zorro! Podría ayudar a sus amigos así, pero Ladybug siempre se lo había pedido de regreso. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Espera, Rogercop- dijo Chloé, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alya- yo soy a quien buscas. Ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo…-

-Buen intento, Chloé Bourgeois- dijo Rogerop con su voz mecánica- tú y tus cómplices irán a prisión inmediatamente-

Pero antes de que Rogercop le disparara, alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al policía robot, y luego de una patada lo mandó a volar a varias cuadras de distancia. Sorprendidos, los tres chicos se volvieron a la persona que los había salvado. Por un segundo pensaron que era Ladybug, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no parecía ser así. Era una chica con un vestido rojo con motas negras, y largos cabellos color rojo brillante. No, no podía ser Ladybug. ¿Pero quién era?

-No hay tiempo para preguntas- dijo la mujer recién llegada- yo… trabajo con Ladybug. Síganme, por favor-

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?- preguntó Alya.

-Alya Césaire- dijo la mujer, que no era otra sino Tikki- tú eres la que menos deberías dudar de mí. Yo soy para Ladybug lo que Trixx es para ti-

Alya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el nombre de su kwami. Esa chica que tenía enfrente era el kwami de Ladybug. Aunque solo lo había visto un par de veces, la chica castaña recordaba muy bien a Trixx. Podía confiar en ella.

-Vamos, démonos prisa- dijo Alya a los otros dos- ella tiene razón, podemos confiar en ella-

Chloé y Nino se encogieron de hombros, y se echaron a correr, alejándose del sitio donde Rogercop los había acorralado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Ufff… vaya que me quedó largo este capítulo. Todos en París están alarmados por lo que pasó, y la mayoría de los compañeros de Adrien y Marinette quieren ayudar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 11

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Una vez que oscureció, Adrien se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y se dispuso a escapar de la casa del maestro Fu. Antes de levantarse se quitó su camisa blanca, y tras extenderla, la puso sobre Marinette. Le dolía dejarla sola, sobre todo ahora que la había encontrado por fin, pero tenía que encontrar a su padre y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette y la besó en la frente. La chica ni siquiera se inmutó.

"No bromeaban con la poción para dormir", pensó Adrien mientras que se levantaba.

El chico hizo una mueca mientras que se tocaba el costado. Le dolía, pero ya regresaría con el maestro Fu a terminar de curarse cuando por fin se asegurara de que su padre estaba a salvo en su casa.

El chico salió con cuidado del pequeño armario y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hacia la salida, y casi muere del susto al ver que Plagg estaba sentado en la entrada. Por un momento pensó que había sido descubierto, pero el pobre kwami se había tomado su poción, y estaba profundamente dormido mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared.

-Lo siento mucho, Plagg- dijo Adrien en voz baja mientras abría la puerta- tengo que asegurarme que mi padre esté bien. Sé que él haría lo mismo por mí-

Sin esperar más, Adrien salió de la casa del maestro Fu y se dirigió corriendo a la suya tan rápido como podía, ignorando el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

x-x-x

 _Taller de Théo Barbot_

 _Poco después_

Théo había logrado perder a los policías en su auto, y finalmente había llegado con los chicos a su taller para descansar después de dejar el auto a algunas calles. Kim, Sabrina y Nathaniel se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados por las emociones del día, y aunque estaban un poco preocupados por Chloé y los otros dos, cuando escucharon por el radio que Rogercop los estaba buscando supieron que no habían caído nuevamente en manos de los enemigos y que seguramente estaban a salvo.

-Estoy aliviada de que todo saliera bien- dijo Sabrina- y que por fin Chloé esté a salvo-

-Yo también- dijo Nathaniel- ahora, solo esperemos que ella y los otros estén a salvo. Y por lo que escuchamos en la radio, parece ser que así es-

-Menos mal- dijo Théo, caminando hacia la cocineta y poniendo a calentar un poco de agua para hacer té, pensando que los chicos lo iban a necesitar después de lo que había sucedido. Sonrió levemente al recordar que él era el chico mayor ahí, y que se había adjudicado la responsabilidad de cuidarlos.

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Mitad de la noche_

Alya y los otros siguieron a Tikki por un camino discreto hacia la casa del maestro Fu. La kwami no les había explicado nada en todo el camino, y las únicas dos ocasiones en las que había hablado había sido para decirles que bajaran la voz cuando Nino y Chloé insistían en preguntar quien era Trixx.

Pronto llegaron a casa del guardián, y Tikki hizo que todos pasaran al interior, para cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-¿Ahora sí nos vas a explicar que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Chloé. Su paciencia estaba en un nivel muy bajo, después de pasar el último día encerrada, rescatada por sus amigos, perseguida y ahora en un sitio extraño.

Tikki les mostró un sitio donde sentarse, y los tres chicos obedecieron. Pronto, el maestro Fu salió de su habitación y se sentó junto a ellos.

-Muchas gracias por venir. Alya, Nino, Chloé- dijo el maestro Fu, juntando sus manos e inclinando su cabeza- le pedí a Tikki que fuera por ustedes porque necesitamos su ayuda para mantener París a salvo-

-¿Porqué nosotros?- preguntó Alya, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien- ¿dónde está Ladybug?-

El maestro Fu sacudió la cabeza.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron seriamente heridos en la última pelea- dijo el maestro Fu- aún se están recuperando de sus heridas, y me temo que no podrán hacer nada hasta la mañana. Y mientras tanto…-

Pero pronto se vio interrumpido por Tikki, quien regresó a la entrada.

-¡Maestro Fu!¡Malas noticias!- dijo Tikki, su expresión pálida y preocupada- el chico desapareció, y no puedo despertar a Plagg-

El anciano entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, intentando entender que era lo que había pasado.

-Eso significa que, cuando estábamos cenando, el chico cambió los vasos… le dio la poción a Plagg, y se escapó- dijo el maestro Fu tras unos minutos de reflexión- sal a buscarlo, Tikki, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde-

Tikki asintió, y salió rápidamente de ese sitio. Los tres chicos miraron sorprendidos y sin entender lo que estaba pasando. El maestro Fu suspiró en voz alta.

-Creí que teníamos más tiempo para explicarles- dijo el maestro Fu- en resumen. Chat Noir se escapó, aún estando herido, y estamos seguros que va directo a una trampa. Ladybug está bajo los efectos de una fuerte poción para dormir mientras se recupera de sus propias heridas. Por eso París necesita que ustedes tres se conviertan también en superhéroes-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien entró a su casa por la ventana de su habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Además de estar completamente vacía, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. Incluso parecía que habían pasado la aspiradora esa mañana. Su cama estaba deshecha, tal y como la había dejado la noche que había salido tras Ladybug a pelear contra Volpina.

El chico salió de la habitación hacia la parte alta de la escalera, caminando con el cuerpo doblado hacia su lado derecho, en una posición para intentar atenuar el dolor. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Nathalie?- dijo en voz baja- ¿padre?¿hay alguien aquí?-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que el chico diera un respingo de sorpresa. Vio que Nathalie, la asistente de su padre, salió de la oficina y palideció al verlo.

-¿Adrien?- dijo la mujer con una expresión preocupada- ¿qué pasó contigo?¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo…- dijo Adrien, sorprendido y extrañado que Nathalie haya hecho esa pregunta. Se habría esperado que preguntara donde había estado, no eso. La mujer subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia él, y lo tomó de la muñeca- ¿Nathalie?¿qué pasa?-

-Apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Nathalie, tirando de su brazo para hacerlo bajar las escaleras hacia el recibidor de la mansión- escuché que Hawkmoth tiene a tu padre porque sospecha que tú eres Chat Noir-

Adrien palideció. ¿Su padre estaba en peligro por su culpa? ¡No podía seguir escondiéndose, tenía que encontrarlo! Siguió a Nathalie hacia la puerta de la oficina de su padre, pero tan pronto como la cruzó, sintió que alguien lo atacó por la espalda, tomándolo por la cintura. Tenía aún la herida abierta en el costado, y el chico no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

-Arggg… suéltame- dijo Adrien, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, y dándose cuenta de que era su guardaespaldas, el Gorila- ¡suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!-

El Gorila lo ignoró mientras lo arrastraba hasta el punto justo frente a la pintura de su madre. Nathalie se volvió hacia él, y no parecía hacer nada para que el guardaespaldas lo dejara.

-¡Nathalie!- dijo el chico, pataleando e intentado soltarse, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando- ¿qué significa esto?-

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Nathalie con un tono neutral, mirándolo con una expresión fría tras los cristales de sus gafas- tú mismo provocaste esto… Chat Noir-

Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Nathalie le daba la espalda para oprimir 4 puntos en el retrato de Emilie Agreste. Se escuchó un ruido mecánico, y en el suelo se abrió una escotilla. Adrien supo que iba a pasar un segundo demasiado tarde.

-¡No!- gritó el chico cuando el Gorila lo soltó, y cayó al suelo en el hueco en el suelo.

Adrien cayó por un sistema de túneles hasta detenerse en un extraño sótano con un techo en forma de una cúpula metálica. Había una enorme ventana redonda frente a él, que si bien estaba cerrada, el chico podía ver que el centro de la misma tenía forma de mariposa. ¿Qué hacía eso en el sótano de su casa? ¿Era esa la guarida de Hawkmoth? Y si era así… ¿cómo podía…?

-¡Adrien!- escuchó una voz femenina en el fondo de ese sitio. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente solo.

-¿Hola?- dijo el chico- ¿hay alguien ahí?-

-¡Adrien!- escuchó un par de voces llamarlo desde el fondo de la guarida de Hawkmoth. Adrien se apresuró al sitio de donde provenían las voces y vio que en el fondo, encadenados a la pared, estaban Luka y Kagami.

-Kagami, Luka, ¿qué está. Pasando aquí?- dijo el chico.

-Adrien, tienes que irte de aquí- dijo Kagami con un tono de urgencia en su voz- hay un mecanismo en aquel lado del sótano que abre el mecanismo de la ventana. Tienes que accionarlo y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible-

El chico rubio asintió, pero en vez de ello se inclinó hacia los dos chicos e intentó abrir las cadenas. Luka sacudió la cabeza con la misma expresión urgente de la chica.

-Kagami tiene razón, tienes que apresurarte y salir de aquí- dijo el chico mayor- no sé porqué, pero Hawkmoth cree que tú eres Chat Noir. Tienes que ponerte a salvo antes de…-

Luka se interrumpió al escuchar el mecanismo electrónico activándose.

-¡Corre, Adrien!- gritaron Luka y Kagami al mismo tiempo. Adrien dudó por unos segundos al no querer dejar a sus amigos ahí, pero decidió hacer lo que ambos le decían. Ya volvería con ayuda de Ladybug por ellos dos. Activó el mecanismo de la ventana, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a saltar hacia la abertura, pues Kagami le gritó "¡cuidado!", y el chico sintió un agudo dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo, aturdido.

-Ouch, ¿qué…?- dijo el chico, intentando levantarse y volviendo su vista detrás de él. No podía creerlo. Ahí estaba, en persona, la persona que tantos problemas había causado en París, el mismísimo Hawkmoth.

-Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí- dijo Hawkmoth con una voz un poco conocida para el chico- ¿quien iba a pensar que tú, de todos los chicos de París, serías el elegido para portar el Miraculous de Chat Noir?- se echó a reír- ¡y pensar que todos estos años tuve tu Miraculous al alcance de mi mano, sin saberlo!-

Adrien aún estaba aturdido y sabía a que se refería el villano. Vio que no estaba solo. Hibou Noir y Volpina estaban con él. Adrien tembló. Pues claro, Lila debió haberle dicho a Hawkmoth que él era Chat Noir. Y ahora no solo él estaba en problemas, sino también sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué?¿No lo niegas?- dijo Hawkmoth, tomándolo de la playera negra para hacerlo levantarse.

-Yo… no soy…- dijo Adrien, quien aún estaba aturdido- no sé de que…-

Hawkmoth se echó a reír otra vez, mientras que Luka y Kagami se miraban entre sí. ¿Qué le pasaba a Adrien? Entonces, ¿era cierto lo que Lila había dicho?¿Adrien era Chat Noir? ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Luka…- susurró Kagami- ¿cómo vas con eso?-

-Ya abrí la cadena- dijo el chico, igual susurrando- Kagami, si es cierto que Adrien es Chat Noir, tenemos que ayudarlo a escapar de aquí-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo la chica, entrecerrando los ojos- hay una barra de metal ahí… pásamela-

-Yo puedo pelear también, ¿sabes?- dijo Luka, entrecerrando los ojos, un poco ofendido de que la chica sugiriera que ella podía pelear y él no.

Kagami rodó los ojos y tomó la barra de metal. Luka gruñó y tomó las cadenas, pensando en usarlas para pelear. Ambos vieron que Hawkmoth estaba concentrado en Adrien, ignorándolos a ambos, y el villano levantó su bastón para golpear de nuevo al chico rubio.

-Ahora- dijo Kagami.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se lanzaron a atacar a Hawkmoth, Luka golpeándolo con las cadenas por la espalda y Kagami deteniendo su bastón con la barra de metal.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo, monstruo- siseó Kagami.

Hawkmoth se quitó encima a los dos con un par de simples movimientos de su bastón, haciéndolos caer al suelo unos metros atrás, a los pies de Hibou Noir. Cuando ambos se dispusieron a levantarse, el cable y el gancho del director akumatizado los atrapó a ambos juntos.

-¡No!- gritaron ambos, intentando soltarse.

-Fuera de aquí, par de basuras- dijo el villano- Hibou Noir, llévatelos de aquí. Ya sabes que debes hacer con ellos-

Hibou Noir tiró de ellos y los sacó del sótano, ignorando los gritos y esfuerzos de ambos chicos de soltarse y ayudar a Adrien. Una vez que se quedó solo con el chico, Hawkmoth tomó su mano y examinó su anillo blanco alrededor del dedo anular de su mano derecha.

-¿Qué piensas, Nooro?- dijo el villano en voz alta.

"Ese definitivamente es el Miraculous de Chat Noir", dijo Nooro "pero algo raro le sucede. No siento la presencia de Plagg unida al anillo"

Hawkmoth se volvió al chico.

-¿Dónde está tu kwami?- dijo el hombre.

-No… no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Adrien- me estás confundiendo…-

-Oh, ya basta de mentir, Adrien- dijo Hawkmoth, tomándolo del cuello y empujándolo contra la pared- ¿dónde está tu kwami?-

El chico rubio lo miró con una expresión desafiante.

-No voy a responder ninguna pregunta de un villano como tú- siseó Adrien, con la misma fiereza que solía tener Chat Noir, con lo que a Hawkmoth no le quedó la menor duda de que estaba ante el mismísimo héroe, incluso si Nooro no le hubiera confirmado que tenía el Miraculous que deseaba- además… ¿dónde tienes a mi padre?¿qué le hiciste?-

El villano tomó las cadenas que Luka había usado para atacarlo y las puso alrededor de los brazos y piernas del chico, y éstas hacia una de las columnas metálicas junto a la pared. El chico no opuso mucha resistencia: aún su cuerpo le dolía mucho por sus heridas durante el ataque de Volpina, los forcejeos para librarse del Gorila y los golpes que acababa de recibir. Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba inmóvil, miró fijamente a Adrien.

-Detransformación- dijo Hawkmoth.

Adrien no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. El villano se detransformó frente a sus ojos, y en su sitio quedó la figura severa de Gabriel Agreste. El chico sintió un feo vuelto.

-¿ _Père_?-

Como respuesta, Gabriel Agreste se echó a reír.

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Poco después_

Tikki regresó después de poco tiempo, sacudiendo la cabeza decepcionada porque no había logrado alcanzar a Adrien, y fue a intentar despertar a Plagg. Mientras tanto, el maestro Fu les explicó lo que había pasado, sin mencionar quienes eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, cómo los kwamis se habían vuelto humanos para salvar a sus elegidos, y como había tres personas akumatizadas ayudando a Hawkmoth.

Los tres estaban fascinados con la explicación.

-Tikki salió a buscar información- dijo el maestro Fu- parece que no solo tiene a tres personas akumatizadas al mismo tiempo, sino que también capturó a un par de chicos, creyendo que serían Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero se equivocó, y los mantiene con él-

-¿Además de mi papá?- dijo Chloé, visiblemente indignada- ¡no podemos dejar las cosas así!-

Alya sonrió levemente. Era una grata sorpresa que Chloé llevara ya bastante tiempo preocupándose por los demás. Nino asintió también, de acuerdo con la chica.

Tikki logró despertar por fin a Plagg, quien aún estaba somnoliento por los efectos de la poción, y no podía creer lo que Adrien había hecho, cambiando los vasos, engañándolos así, y escapando a pesar de que le dijeron que no podía ser peligroso.

-Ese niño nos va a matar a todos- dijo Plagg reprimiendo un bostezo mientras se frotaba la frente.

-Y eso no es lo único que sucedió- dijo Tikki con una expresión preocupada y señalando la televisión- acaban de anunciar que Rogercop va a hacer una declaración. No creo que sean buenas noticias-

El maestro Fu asintió y encendió el televisor, donde aparecía el policía akumatizado, siento entrevistado por Nadja Chamack. La reportera se notaba visiblemente incómoda por la situación, pues la mano con la que detenía el micrófono estaba temblando.

- _Buenas noches, pueblo de París_ \- dijo la voz mecánica de Rogercop- _esta tarde fuimos víctimas de un brutal ataque en L'Hôtel de Ville. Por fortuna, capturamos a los responsables, que trabajan para los fugitivos Ladybug y Chat Noir. Sus nombres son Kagami Tsurugi y Luka Couffaine. Como castigo por sus crímenes, ambos serán lanzados desde la cima de la torre Eiffel dentro de exactamente una hora, a menos de que Ladybug y Chat Noir se presenten en ese sitio y entreguen sus Miraculous_ -

Los tres chicos, junto con Fu y los dos kwamis, miraron sorprendidos el televisor.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Chloé, cruzando los brazos- Kagami es nuestra compañera… y el hermano de Juleka… no podemos dejar las cosas así-

-Yo pienso igual que tú, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros solos contra un akuma- dijo Nino, empuñando sus manos y mirándolas tristemente- necesitamos a Ladybug y a Chat Noir-

Alya recordó tristemente de nuevo cuando ella tuvo un Miraculous y podía pelear contra los akumas, pero había tenido que regresarlo a Ladybug. El maestro Fu, por su parte, sonrió y asintió, a pesar de que Tikki aún miraba a Chloé con algo de desconfianza.

-Creo que es hora de que ustedes también reciban su…- dijo el maestro Fu.

Durante toda esa conversación, Plagg había mantenido los ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar a Adrien por medio de su conexión con el Miraculous, y parecía no haber tenido éxito hasta ese momento. De pronto, el kwami abrió los ojos de golpe, todo rastro de somnolencia había desaparecido por completo de sus facciones. En vez de ello, una expresión de sorpresa se formó en su rostro.

-Oh, no…- dijo Plagg, interrumpiendo al maestro Fu antes de que terminara su frase mientras que se volvía a su compañera- Tikki, mi chico está en poder de Hawkmoth-

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Poco después_

Adrien estaba boquiabierto, con una expresión de incredulidad y desesperación en partes iguales. Si había algo peor que haber sido capturado por Hawkmoth y que éste supiera su identidad, había sido descubrir que su propio padre era el villano de París contra el que había estado peleando todo este tiempo.

-¿ _Père_ …?- apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra.

Gabriel Agreste miró a su hijo con desdén.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podías ocultar esto de mí?- siseó el hombre- ¿desapareciendo cuando hay akumas?¿hablándole a tu mochila?-

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Adrien parpadeó, sintiendo la boca seca y una horrible sensación en el estómago.

- _Père_ , yo no…-

-¡Todo este tiempo he intentando mantenerte a salvo!- lo interrumpió el hombre con un tono agresivo- pero tú, mi propio hijo, has estado trabajando contra mí-

El chico sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente. Sorpresa, coraje, decepción, miedo… todos esos sentimientos llegaron a él de golpe. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo no solo porque su padre fuera a regañarlo o castigarlo… ¿qué iba a hacer con él?¿con Ladybug?

-Qué decepcionante- continuó Gabriel Agreste, haciendo que Adrien temblara un poco más violentamente- ¿qué estabas tratando de hacer con todo esto? Podías haberte lastimado-

El hombre no esperó respuesta del chico, sino que tomó bruscamente la mano derecha de Adrien y le arrancó el anillo blanco de su dedo con poco cuidado. Adrien dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, pero al caer en cuenta de que su padre le había arrebatado su Miraculous. ¡No, Hawkmoth tenía su Miraculous!

-¡No!- gritó Adrien al ver que Gabriel tenía su anillo. El chico trató de extender su mano para recuperarlo, pero estaba encadenado a la pared y no pudo hacerlo.

Gabriel Agreste lo ignoró, concentrando su atención en el anillo blanco que tenía en su mano. Sí, ahora entendía bien porqué no lo había notado antes, el anillo no se parecía nada al de Chat Noir cuando estaba transformado. Levantó los ojos y vio que su hijo estaba luchando contra las cadenas. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto no puede seguir así- dijo Gabriel Agreste- tendré que confiscar esto-

- _Père_ , por favor- dijo Adrien- ¡lo que estás haciendo no está bien! Creando supervillanos, estás lastimando a muchas personas, y todo por…-

¡PLAFF!

Adrien no supo exactamente que fue lo que sucedió, porque todo fue tan rápido. Su padre levantó la mano y acto seguido sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha. Había recibido un golpe con el dorso de la mano de Gabriel, que lo aturdió e incluso lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas por el impulso. Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer que su padre lo hubiera golpeado así.

-¡Calla, estúpido!- dijo Gabriel Agreste en voz alta, ante la mirada incrédula de su hijo- has pasado demasiado tiempo jugando al héroe, y eso te ha cegado. Tengo que hacerlo, es la única manera de recuperar los dos Miraculous-

Adrien se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras que sentía que algunas lágrimas de rabia y desesperación amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

-¿Y para que los quieres?- dijo Adrien, su voz comenzando a quebrarse por la sorpresa- ¡los Miraculous no se deben usar para el mal! ¡No hay nada que pueda ser tan importante como para que lastimes a tanta gente!-

Gabriel gruñó en voz alta.

-Sabes bien que quien tenga ambos Miraculous, podrá reescribir la realidad y borrar el pasado- dijo Gabriel Agreste- teniendo ambas joyas, podré pedir un deseo. Y lo usaré para traer de regreso a tu madre-

Adrien abrió la boca de nuevo. ¿Su madre?¿Podían traerla de regreso? Por un momento consideró la posibilidad, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza. Recordaba lo que el maestro Fu les había dicho sobre los Miraculous: por cada acción hay una reacción. Si su padre obtenía lo que quería por medio de ese deseo, iba a perder algo de igual valor.

- _Père_ , eso es posible, pero no lo puedes hacer- dijo Adrien- si lo haces, vas a perder algo de igual valor-

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y quien te dijo esa mentira?- preguntó el hombre- ¿el Guardián?-

Adrien iba a responder, pero se mordió el labio. No podía responder eso. Si lo hacía, no solo el maestro Fu estaría en peligro, sino también los kwamis, y más importantemente para él, Ladybug. Marinette. Intentando no responderle, el chico mantuvo la mirada y pensó en cambiar el tema.

-Por favor, escúchame- dijo Adrien- yo también extraño a _maman_ … pero ella no querría que hicieras esto-

Gabriel Agreste no parecía haberlo escuchado, pues había regresado su atención a examinar el anillo blanco. Por primera vez Adrien notó la presencia del pequeño kwami color morado, que el chico supuso que sería Nooro. Plagg le había hablado de él en alguna ocasión, que a pesar de que los Miraculous existían para el bien, un kwami tenía que obedecer a su amo, y de como Nooro no podía negarse a obedecerlo. Éste flotaba junto a Gabriel Agreste, mirando con atención el anillo.

-Examínalo, Nooro- dijo Gabriel Agreste, mientras que volvía su vista al chico de nuevo- ¿y bien? Si tú eres Chat Noir, entonces, ¿quién es Ladybug?-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, indicando que no le respondería.

-No puede ser Chloé Bourgeois- dijo Gabriel Agreste- porque gracias a ella he logrado akumatizar a medio París. ¿Quién es?¿Una de tus compañeras del colegio?¿O alguien diferente?-

Adrien mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo y sacudió la cabeza firmemente de nuevo.

-Plagg no está aquí, amo- dijo Nooro con un tono de voz preocupado. Gabriel pasó sus ojos a Adrien.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Gabriel, mirando fijamente a su hijo- ¿dónde está tu kwami?-

Adrien estaba herido por la actitud de su padre, pero entrecerró los ojos y guardó silencio. No le iba a decir nada. No lo iba a dejar lastimar a Marinette, o a nadie más. Ni siquiera por su padre haría algo así.

-No está aquí- insistió el hombre- llámalo-

Adrien continuó mirándolo desafiantemente.

-Amo, no puede llamar a su kwami sin el Miraculous- dijo Nooro.

Gabriel asintió, y volvió a poner el anillo en el dedo del chico, quien se sintió un poco aliviado al sentir su Miraculous de regreso con él, pero pronto recordó que aún así estaba en problemas. Desvió la mirada al suelo, pensando en que sería mejor no mirarlo para evitar que adivinara sus intenciones.

-Llama a tu kwami- dijo Gabriel, y al ver que el chico obstinadamente lo ignoraba, lo tomó de sus cabellos para obligarlo a levantar la mirada. Adrien quería hacer una exclamación de dolor, pero se la tragó, y miró desafiante a su padre- dije que lo llamaras-

-No- siseó Adrien- no te voy a ayudar a seguir haciendo daño-

Gabriel alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la súbita resistencia de su hijo a obedecerlo, pero de inmediato entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que era una cuestión de tiempo por que Adrien se rindiera y llamara al kwami. Tenía tiempo, mientras intentaba atrapar ahora a Ladybug.

-Bien, te quedarás aquí hasta que obedezcas- dijo Gabriel Agreste- y como nuestros otros… huéspedes han intentado escapar, enviaré a una vieja amiga tuya a cuidarte. No te preocupes- añadió al ver que Adrien palidecía- Volpina no te hará daño… si cooperas con nosotros. Es una cuestión de tiempo con que tu Miraculous y de Ladybug sea mío. Mientras tanto, tus amigos me van a ayudar a atrapar a Ladybug-

Adrien no respondió; solo siguió a su padre con la mirada mientras salía de la guarida subterránea, dejándolo solo por un momento. Su soledad no duró mucho, pues se activó el mecanismo sobre él, y sabía que pronto tendría compañía.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Nota de Autor:

Hôtel de Ville: alcaldía/palacio municipal

¡Hola a todos! Pues… ¡pobre Adrien! Le acaba de caer como bomba que su padre sea Hawkmoth. Marinette está más que dormida, y los kwamis están muy preocupados. Quien sabe qué va a pasar ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews! Me encanta conocer sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 12

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Poco antes_

Tikki estaba segura de haber escuchado mal. ¿Cómo que Adrien estaba en manos de Hawkmoth? Eso no podía ser. La kwami miró hacia el reloj, apenas acababa de pasar la media noche, y dentro de poco menos de una hora Hawkmoth iba a hacer caer de la torre Eiffel a Kagami y a Luka. Tenían que hacer algo rápido.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Hawkmoth lo tiene- dijo Plagg con una expresión mortificada- tengo que ir con él…-

-No, espera- dijo Tikki, tomándolo de la mano para detenerlo- eso es lo que quiere Hawkmoth para tener el poder de Chat Noir. Debes esperar a que lo rescatemos-

-Pero Tikki…- dijo Plagg mortificado- el chico está sufriendo-

-¿Puedes ver quien es Hawkmoth?- preguntó la kwami.

Antes de que Plagg respondiera, Chloé los interrumpió.

-Antes de eso, tenemos que ir por Luka y Kagami- dijo la chica rubia con un tono urgente- no podemos dejar que los lancen de la torre Eiffel-

-Chloé, si dicen que Chat Noir también está en peligro, no puedes decir que…- comenzó a decir Alya.

El maestro Fu se aclaró la garganta, haciendo callar a todos.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer esto por partes. Como decía, creo que ustedes tres nos pueden ayudar- dijo el maestro Fu- no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré breve-

-No sé porque perdemos tiempo de…- comenzó a decir Chloé.

-Shhhhh- dijeron Nino y Alya al mismo tiempo.

-Paciencia, Chloé- dijo el maestro Fu- los tres tendrán que convertirse en héroes también-

Los tres chicos abrieron la boca, sorprendidos, mientras que el maestro Fu oprimió los botones del megafono y reveló el escondite secreto, donde sacó la caja de los Miraculous.

-Alya, creo que es momento de que te reencuentres con un amigo, que te ha extrañado mucho- dijo el maestro Fu, poniendo el Miraculous del zorro sobre las manos de la chica morena, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver la esfera de luz que se formó sobre el collar. El pequeño zorro apareció flotando sobre el Miraculous.

-¡Trixx!- dijo Alya, feliz de ver al kwami nuevamente.

-¡Alya!¡Te extrañé un montón!- dijo Trixx, volando hacia ella para abrazarla. Tras hacerlo por un momento, el kwami se separó, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda- ¡no! Estoy enojado contigo. ¡Siempre me regresas a Ladybug! ¿Es que no quieres que me quede contigo?-

Alya sonrió levemente.

-Lo lamento mucho, Trixx- dijo la chica- realmente no quería dejarte ir la primera vez, pero lo que dijiste sobre ser digna de confianza me hizo recordar que le había prometido a Ladybug. La verdad, yo también te he extrañado- añadió, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Trixx sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Alya. Mientras ocurría ese intercambio, Chloé y Nino miraban boquiabiertos a la chica.

-¿Aly?- dijo Nino, mirándola con incredulidad, cayendo en cuenta de que su chica era la dueña de un Miraculous- ¿esto significa que tú… tú eres Rena Rouge?-

Alya se volvió hacia su novio, algo apenada.

-Eh… pues sí- dijo ella- no podía decir nada, sabes bien porqué-

-Ejem…- dijo el maestro Fu, reclamando nuevamente su atención mientras sacaba la peineta de la abeja de la caja- cada uno de ustedes recibirá un Miraculous, para que nos ayuden a rescatar a esos dos chicos. No es necesario que les advierta que deben usarse solo para el bien, y que sus identidades, y las de los demás no deben de ser conocidas. ¿Comprenden?- añadió, y los tres asintieron. Se volvió a la chica rubia- Chloé, recibe el Miraculous de la abeja-

Con manos temblorosas, Chloé recibió la peineta entre sus manos, y una esfera de luz amarilla apareció sobre las manos de la chica, revelando un kwami en forma de abeja. Tenía enormes ojos negros, pequeñas alas blancas y una leve sonrisa.

-Aaaaaah, ¿qué es esto?- dijo Chloé, asustada.

-¡No soy esto!- dijo la melodiosa voz de la pequeña abeja- soy tu kwami, me llamo Pollen. ¡Tú y yo vamos a hacer grandes cosas! Oh, mira, Trixx, me tocó la más bella de todas- añadió mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la chica rubia- seguro eres la chica más guapa de París, y yo soy la kwami más linda de todas, haremos buen equipo-

Chloé miró a la kwami, y su expresión de sorpresa pasó a convertirse en una amplia sonrisa. ¡Claro que le había agradado Pollen! Alya y Nino se echaron a reír.

-No me sorprende esto, Pollen y Chloé son igual de presumidas- dijo Tikki en voz baja en dirección de Alya y Nino, quien rieron en voz baja.

-Envidiosa- dijeron Chloé y Pollen al mismo tiempo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria.

El maestro Fu siguió sonriendo, y se volvió a mirar a Wayzz con una expresión significativa.

-Lo sé, maestro- dijo Wayzz en voz baja, un poco entristecido, mientras que el anciano se quitaba el Miraculous de su muñeca y lo pasaba a las manos de Nino.

-Nino, te entrego el Miraculous de la tortuga- dijo el maestro Fu- Wayzz ha sido mi leal compañero los últimos… eh… años. Cuida bien de él-

Nino asintió mientras que se ponía el Miraculous, y después acunó las manos para que Wayzz se posara sobre ellas.

-Será un honor ser tu compañero, Wayzz- dijo Nino, sonriendo, y haciendo que el kwami sonriera.

El maestro Fu sonrió y junto las manos.

-Bueno, ahora que ya están los tres juntos- dijo el maestro Fu- no hay tiempo que perder. Tienen treinta minutos para llegar a la torre Eiffel. Cuando rescaten a los dos chicos, llévenlos a un lugar seguro antes de detransformarse y regresar aquí. Y tengan cuidado de que nadie los siga. Recuerden que Ladybug aún no se recupera de sus heridas. Sería muy peligroso que los akumas supieran que ella está aquí-

-Entendido, los llevaremos al taller de Théo Barbot- dijo Alya, levantándose mientras se ponía el collar alrededor de su cuello- vamos chicos. Eh…- añadió, al ver que Chloé y Nino la miraban extrañados- vaya, que raro, yo soy la única que ya lo hecho antes un par de veces-

-Esta bien, está bien, ya entendimos que estás presumiendo- dijo Chloé mientras se ponía la peineta en el cabello- ¿nos vas a decir que tenemos que hacer o no?-

-Bueno, hagan como yo- dijo Alya, rodando los ojos, para después volverse a su kwami- Trixx, transfórmame-

Una vez que Nino y Chloé vieron a Alya transformarse en Rena Rouge, ambos supieron inmediatamente lo que tenían que hacer.

-Pollen, transfórmame-

-Wayzz, transfórmame-

Minutos después, Renna Rouge, Queen Bee y Carapace salieron de la casa del maestro Fu y desaparecieron en la noche.

x-x-x

 _Cima de la Torre Eiffel_

 _Minutos después_

Luka miró de reojo a Kagami con una expresión preocupada. La chica había intentado hacerlos escapar de ahí un par de veces, y la última no había ido nada bien, terminando con Nathalie dándole un fuerte golpe en la frente para hacerla perder la conciencia y no tener que seguir lidiando con sus intentos de escapar.

Ahora, ambos estaban atados espalda con espalda el la cima de la torre Eiffel.

-Kagami… ¡Kagami!- dijo Luka, intentando en vano girarse hacia ella. La chica no le respondió, seguía cabizbaja, sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro- por favor, despierta… tienes que estar bien…-

Kagami sacudió la cabeza levemente, y Luka respiró aliviado. Solo esperaba que la chica estuviera bien.

-Kagami, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo el chico, mirando de reojo a Hibou Noir y a Rogercop, quienes estaban rodeándolos, cruzados de brazos y mirando a su alrededor, en espera de que Ladybug llegara a rescatarlos a los dos.

-Parece que Ladybug no vendrá a salvarlos- dijo Hawkmoth a los dos hombres akumatizados- pónganlos en sus sitios-

Hibou Noir desató a los dos chicos y tomó a Kagami, acercándola a la orilla de la plataforma. Luka intentó evitarlo, pero Rogercop lo detuvo por los hombros.

-¡No!¡Déjala!- dijo el chico, retorciéndose para intentar soltarse, pero era en vano: el superpolicía tenía sus dedos casi encajados en sus hombros- no la lastimes…-

-Silencio, chico- dijo la voz mecánica de Rogercop- ya llegará tu turno-

Luka sacudió la cabeza. No. No podía dejar que lastimaran a Kagami. La idea de verla caer desde la parte alta de la torre le parecía insoportable. Tenía que ir primero él. Tenía que darle la oportunidad de que Ladybug llegara a rescatarla.

-¡No!- dijo Luka, aún forcejeando- por favor… yo… láncenme a mí primero-

-¿Qué?- dijo Kagami, quien ya había recobrado la conciencia- ¡no, Luka! Tienes que intentar escapar-

-Ninguno de los dos va a escapar esta noche- dijo Hibou Noir, volviéndose a Luka- y no te preocupes, los dos caerán al mismo tiempo, porque Ladybug no vino por ustedes-

Luka iba a decir algo, pero de pronto escucharon un sonido extraño. Una flauta. Ambos chicos mirando a su alrededor mientras que Rogercop e Hibou Noir se ponían en guardia buscado a la persona que seguramente había llegado a rescatar a los chicos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron en el suelo, bajo la torre Eiffel, y les lanzaron miradas retadoras a los hombres akumatizados.

-Ahí están- dijo Hibou Noir, y saltó hacia el suelo, seguido de Rogercop.

Luka se soltó de las cuerdas y se apresuró a la plataforma donde estaba Kagami, para ayudarla a regresar al piso de la torre Eiffel. Una vez que estuvieron seguros, los dos se volvieron a buscar con la mirada una manera de escapar mientras que los akumas peleaban con los dos héroes.

-Vamos, apresúrate- dijo Luka, tomando la mano de Kagami y corriendo a la escalera más cercana mientras rodeaban la oficina de Gustav Eiffel y buscando la salida. Cuando estuvieron cerca de ella, un par de brazos atrapó a cada uno de ellos. Kagami estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una mano le cubrió la boca.

-Shhhh- escuchó una voz femenina conocida para ambos- no se asusten, vamos a sacarlos de aquí. La ilusión no durará mucho-

Luka se sorprendió al ver que no eran Ladybug ni Chat Noir, sino Rena Rouge y otro superhéroe que jamás había visto.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurró Luka.

-No hay tiempo para explicarles- dijo Carapace, sacudiendo la cabeza- los llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Sujétense bien-

Ambos héroes saltaron al vacío, llevando con ellos a los dos chicos, y aterrizaron en un techo cercano, para después alejarse en la noche de París. Segundos después, la ilusión desapareció, y los dos hombres akumatizados se dieron cuenta de que habían sido engañados, que Ladybug nunca estuvo ahí, y que habían perdido a sus prisioneros. Pero pronto vieron un brillo rojizo en los alrededores de Trocadéro, y se apresuraron a ese sitio.

x-x-x

 _Puente de Jena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Nathaniel, Kim e Ivan habían visto la noticia de lo que iba a suceder con Kagami y Luka, y unánimemente habían decidido ir a la torre Eiffel a intentar rescatarlos, en caso de que Ladybug no apareciera. El rumor era que Chat Noir había sido capturado, y que todo aquello era una trampa para atrapar a la heroína, quien probablemente aún estaba herida.

Los tres habían visto desde el puente cerca de Trocadéro la ilusión que había creado Rena Rouge, pero cuando se acercaron a ver mejor, notaron a los dos héroes en la cima de la torre, rescatando a los dos rehenes. Uno de ellos era Rena Rouge, a quien ya habían conocido antes, pero al otro héroe, con un traje de color verde no lo habían visto jamás.

-Woooo, ¿quién es ese?- preguntó Kim, señalando a Carapace con una expresión sorprendida- ¿un nuevo superhéroe?-

-No lo sé, pero parece que ya no somos necesarios- dijo Nathaniel, encogiéndose de hombros, aliviado de que alguien hubiera rescatado a sus amigos. Pero tan pronto como la ilusión de Rena Rouge se desvaneció, el pelirrojo supo que estaban en problemas.

-¿Qué pasa, Nath?- preguntó Ivan.

-Eh… tenemos un problema- dijo el chico, señalando a los dos hombres akumatizados que se acercaban a ellos tres a toda velocidad- salgamos de aquí-

-Separémonos, y nos veremos con Théo- dijo Kim.

Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo en direcciones distintas. Lamentablemente para Nathaniel, su cabello rojo resaltaba bajo las luminarias de la plaza, y los dos akumas lo persiguieron. Rogercop disparó repetidamente hacia el chico, quien apenas logró evadirlo, escondiéndose tras una de las estatuas de la plaza de Trocadéro. Cuando Nathaniel quiso escapar hacia la estación de metro, Hibou Noir lanzó un cable, atrapándolo mientras lo atacaba a una estatua.

Rogercop e Hibou Noir lo alcanzaron.

-Muy bien, perdimos a los otros dos rehenes, pero adquirimos otro- dijo Hibou Noir. Nathaniel palideció. Sabía que lo que había intentado hacer era arriesgado, pero jamás se imaginó que iba a pasar eso.

-Éste es el que ayudó a escapar a la hija del alcalde Bourgeois- dijo Rogercop.

Pero mientras que ambos akumas se acercaban a él, escucharon algo extraño. Parecía un silbido en el viento. Ambos se volvieron a buscar el origen del ruido, pero no vieron nada. En vez de ello, un pequeño objeto los golpeó a cada uno en la sien y los dejó inconscientes en el suelo.

Nathaniel parpadeó, sin tener idea de lo que había pasado. Sus ataduras se aflojaron, y se vio libre. Miró a su alrededor, curioso de saber si alguien lo había ayudado.

-¿Hola?- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿hay alguien ahí?-

Como respuesta, alguien cayó detrás de él, y el chico dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-Osea, por supuesto que hay alguien- dijo una voz femenina en un tono de regaño- ¿acaso creías que tú solo podías librarte de los akumas?-

Mientras se daba media vuelta. Lo que vio hizo que su corazón se brincara un latido. Detrás de él estaba una superheroína que jamás había visto en su vida, con un traje amarillo y negro. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara como la de Ladybug, y en su mano tenía un trompo, en vez de un yoyo.

-Eeeh…- Nathaniel no sabía que decir.

-Sí, sí, soy hermosa, lo entiendo- dijo la heroína- pero creo que "gracias" es la palabra que estás buscando-

-Eh… gracias- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Así está mejor- dijo la heroína, viendo que Rogercop e Hibou Noir comenzaban a reaccionar- podemos charlar en el camino, te voy a sacar de aquí antes de que estos dos despierten. Vamos-

Antes de que Nath pudiera decir algo, Queen Bee lo tomó de la cintura y dio un salto junto con él hacia el techo de Trocadéro, para después desaparecer en la distancia. Cuando los akumas volvieron en sí, estaban completamente solos.

x-x-x

 _Taller de Théo Barbot_

 _Poco después_

El escultor había preparado té, café y había sacado algunas galletas de chocolate para todos los chicos que estaban refugiados en su taller. Había enviado ya un mensaje a Caline Bustier para avisarle que la mayoría de los chicos de su clase estaban a salvo con él.

-Tengan, algo de tomar- dijo Théo, poniendo una taza de té en manos de Rose y, tras dudar unos segundos, puso otra en la mano de Juleka- no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo va a solucionarse-

Juleka no respondió, y se quedó mirando cabizbaja la taza de té. Rose iba a decir algo cuando sonó la puerta, y una sorpresa les esperaba al abrir. Rena Rouge y Carapace habían llegado a dejar a Luka y Kagami con ellos.

-¡Luka!¡Luka!- dijo Juleka, dejando a Rose por un momento y corriendo a abrazar a su hermano mayor- ¡estás bien! Vi la transmisión que hizo Rogercop, estaba muy preocupada-

Luka sonrió levemente mientras abrazaba a su hermanita. Jamás la había escuchado hablar tan fluidamente como en ese momento.

-No te preocupes, Jules, estoy bien- dijo el chico de cabellos turquesas, y levantó la mirada para buscar a Kagami, aliviado de que ella también estuviera a salvo- ambos estamos bien-

Alix y Mylène se acercaron a abrazar a la chica japonesa, aliviadas de que ambos estuvieran a salvo. Théo fue el primero en ponerle atención a los dos superhéroes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo el escultor.

-Oh, yo sé, yo sé- dijo Rose, soltando a Juleka y dando un pequeño salto- ella es Rena Rouge. ¡Es genial! Tiene un superponer de lo más asombroso-

Rena Rouge sonrió, y le dio un codazo a su compañero.

-Muchas gracias, Ro… eh… _mademoiselle_ \- dijo la heroína- yo soy Rena Rouge, y él es mi compañero, Carapace-

Carapace sonrió, poniendo sus dedos índice y medio en la cien, el mismo gesto que solía hacer Chat Noir cuando se despedía.

-Esperen- dijo Luka, soltando por un momento a su hermana- hay algo que tienen que saber. Hawkmoth tiene a un chico llamado Adrien Agreste, dijo que creía que era Chat Noir. Si ven a Ladybug, por favor, háganle saber eso-

Kagami asintió, confirmando la información de Luka. Tanto Rena Rouge como Carapace se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación, pero intentaron dar la impresión de estar impasibles, y asintieron.

-Muchas gracias por la información- dijo la heroína- se lo haremos saber a Ladybug-

-Fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Carapace, y miró de reojo el collar de su compañera, que estaba sonando como advertencia- pero nos tenemos que ir, no nos queda mucho tiempo-

Rena Rouge asintió.

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo la heroína, antes de saltar al techo de un edificio cercano con su compañero. Los chicos sonrieron mientras se despedían con la mano.

Una vez que los héroes desaparecieron en la distancia, Théo cerró la puerta del taller con cuidado tras mirar a ambos lados. Mientras cada uno de ellos abrazaba a sus aliviados amigos, Luka y Kagami se miraron de reojo y se sonrieron.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Queen Bee aterrizó frente a la puerta del taller, llevando consigo a Nathaniel. El pelirrojo no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la heroína que había noqueado a los dos hombres akumatizados y lo había rescatado.

-Bien, aquí es donde tengo que dejarte- dijo Queen Bee, ayudando a Nath a ponerse en el suelo. Una vez que lo soltó, la heroína se acomodó el cabello, aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima- y en serio, si quieres que vuelva a rescatarte, debes dejar de comer tanta pizza-

El pelirrojo rió en voz baja, ruborizado.

-Eh… de acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Nathaniel, descubriéndose el ojo izquierdo al pasarse el cabello detrás de una oreja.

La heroína asintió y le dio la espalda para saltar a un edificio cercano, cuando el chico la detuvo, poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

-No, por favor, espera- dijo el pelirrojo- no sé como agradecerte…-

-Ya me dijiste gracias, eso fue suficiente- dijo Queen Bee.

La heroína miró los enormes ojos azules del chico.

-Yo… eh… bueno, tú… ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo él.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-No, mi identidad debe mantenerse secreta- dijo la heroína, pero le guiñó un ojo- pero puedes llamarme Queen Bee-

Mientras miraba al chico, Queen Bee notó que se sonrojaba. Le guiñó un ojo antes de dar un salto y desaparecer en la noche. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras la chica desaparecía. Una vez que estuvo solo, Nathaniel se volvió a llamar a la puerta, pero se interrumpió al ver un auto estacionándose junto al taller de Théo. La luz de los faros lo cegó por un momento, y se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo.

-¿Nathaniel?¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz femenina desde el auto. Los faros se apagaron, y el chico sintió que alguien lo abrazaba- oh, Nath, cuando Ivan y Kim me dijeron que te dejaron atrás me quedé muy preocupada, iba a regresar a buscarte tan pronto como los dejara aquí-

-Yo… estoy bien, _mademoiselle_ Bustier- dijo Nath, intentando respirar en ese abrazo tan apretado- en serio… no puedo… respirar…-

Caline Bustier se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó al chico.

-Ah, lo siento- dijo ella, un poco apenada- es solo que estoy muy preocupada. Kim, por favor, ¿me ayudas a abrir la puerta del garage?-

Ivan y Kim salieron del auto también para ayuda a abrir el garage, y la profesora metió el auto. Mientras lo hacía, Théo bajó a ayudarla.

-Listo- dijo Caline Bustier, sacudiéndose las manos, y luego le dio un zape a Théo.

-Ouch. ¡Caline!- se quejó el escultor- ¿porqué fue eso?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a esos tres a intentar rescatar a Kagami y al otro chico?- dijo la profesora en tono de reproche- ¡había dos akumas tras ellos! ¿En qué estabas pasando? ¡Si algo les hubiera pasado…!-

-No les pasó nada- dijo Theó, frotándose la cabeza- no podía impedírselo. Sabes que si no los hubiera dejado ir, de todos modos hubieran escapado-

-Es cierto, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Ivan, apenado- Kagami y Luka son nuestros amigos, no los podíamos dejar solos-

-Pues… ¡fue muy tonto de parte de ustedes!- dijo la profesora, cruzándose de brazos molesta- si no hubieran aparecido esos dos héroes nuevos…-

-Tres- la interrumpió Nathaniel, sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana, y sonriendo para sí mismo- eran tres héroes los que nos rescataron-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Las cosas comienzan a calmarse un poco, excepto por Adrien que decididamente no la va a estar pasando bien (spoilers). Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 13

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El horrendo grito de Ladybug rompió el silencio, haciendo que Adrien cerrara los ojos y sacudiera la cabeza, apartándola del horrible espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo a unos centímetros de él. La imagen, incluso la idea de que su Lady estuviera herida le era insoportable, aunque supiera muy bien que ella no estaba ahí en esos momentos.

-Es una ilusión, es una ilusión- repetía para sí mismo el chico como un mantra- ella no está aquí, es solo una ilusión…-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza repetidamente con los ojos cerrados. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Y no era solo el hecho de que había sido capturado por Hawkmoth, quien era su padre, sino que desde que éste lo había dejado solo, había sido atormentado por Volpina.

La chica akumatizada no había parado de torturarlo con ilusiones y visiones, intentado hacer que el chico llamara a su kwami a su lado o que le revelara la identidad de Ladybug.

-Vamos, querido Adrien- dijo Volpina, tomando el mentón del chico para hacerlo levantar la mirada- si llamas a tu kwami, todo esto se terminará-

Adrien no le respondió, solo sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, negándose a mirar a Volpina o las ilusiones que ella le presentaba. Volpina, por su parte, se echó a reír y, tras soltarlo y dar un paso atrás, se llevó la flauta a los labios y la hizo sonar, creando otra ilusión: Ladybug herida y sangrando en el suelo frente a él.

-¡Adrien!- la voz de su amada Ladybug resonaba en sus oídos, pero el chico cerró firmemente los ojos. No quería volver a ver a su chica sufriendo- ¡Adrien, por favor, ayúdame!-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

"Es una ilusión, es solo una ilusión, no es ella", pensó el chico mientras apretaba los ojos, intentando consolarse con el recuerdo de la última vez que la había visto, tranquilamente dormida en el armario secreto donde se estaba recuperando de sus heridas "ella está a salvo con el maestro Fu y Plagg"

La risa de Volpina era lo que le recordaba que todo aquello era una ilusión. Sintió las manos de la chica tomarlo de las mejillas y obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Por fin, Adrien abrió los ojos, y palideció al ver la ilusión. Los cerró casi de inmediato.

-¡Adrien!- la voz de Ladybug se volvía cada vez más quebrada, que parecía taladrar sus oídos- por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame-

-Es una ilusión, no es ella- dijo Adrien mientras apretaba los ojos e intentaba nuevamente quitarse de encima las manos de Volpina- ¡déjame en paz!-

Volpina hizo desaparecer la ilusión, y después tomó a Adrien por el cuello, empujándolo contra la pared.

-No, Adrien- dijo la chica akumatizada- Hawkmoth me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo, con tal de que llamaras a tu kwami y me dijeras la verdadera identidad de Ladybug. Y me muero por saber a quién le voy a hundir mis garras en el cuello-

Adrien abrió los ojos, y vio que Volpina estaba incómodamente cerca de él. Uno de los muslos de la chica estaba sobre el suyo, provocándole una sensación desagradable. Tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo hacían sentir una gran repulsión.

-Quítame las manos de encima- dijo el chico entre dientes.

-Oh, vamos- dijo la chica, acercándose aún más a él- sé que te gusta estar conmigo- añadió tomando las manos de Adrien, quien las retiró inmediatamente.

-No quisiera tocarte ni con una vara de diez metros- siseó Adrien- no me toques-

Volpina borró su sonrisa, pero no se movió.

-Llama a tu kwami- dijo Volpina en voz baja- hazlo, o te arrepentirás-

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, no voy a llamar a Plagg- le respondió él.

Volpina dio un paso atrás, y lo golpeó en las costillas con su flauta. El chico dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, ya que lo había golpeado sobre una de sus heridas por la pelea de la noche anterior. Adrien apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Llama a tu kwami- repitió Volpina, empuñando su flauta y golpeándolo de nuevo en las costillas.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza mientras apretaba la mandíbula y los ojos con más fuerza, intentando en vano que no le salieran lágrimas de los ojos.

-N…no…- apenas pudo decir el chico. Volpina se echó a reír.

-No te hagas el fuerte, Adrien, no podrás soportarlo mucho tiempo- dijo la chica akumatizada- llama a tu kwami-

-No… no lo voy a…- dijo el chico.

Volpina ladeó la cabeza y se encogió los hombros, para volver a golpear al chico en el costado, notando que su ropa comenzaba a mancharse de sangre. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Adrien se rindiera.

El chico seguía apretando sus ojos, sin saber que tanto más podía resistir eso. De pronto, escuchó una vocecita en su mente. Intentó ignorarla, pero la voz se volvía cada vez más insistente.

" _Adrien, escúchame_ "

"Déjame en paz", pensó Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué era tan importante?¿qué no sabían que estaba ocupando toda su voluntad para resistirse?

" _Chico, por favor, tienes que escucharme_ ", insistió la voz, y Adrien lo reconoció como Plagg. Una chispa de esperanza comenzó a formarse en su pecho " _necesito saber dónde estás_ "

"Plagg, ¿eres tú?", dijo el chico.

" _¿Quién más?_ ", dijo el kwami intentando hacer una expresión sarcástica, pero no podía dejar de notarse la preocupación en su voz " _vamos, chico, contesta_ "

"Estoy en el sótano, en mi casa", dijo Adrien "Plagg, es horrible. Hawkmoth es… Hawkmoth… mi padre. Su guarida… es el sótano de mi casa… "

Plagg se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos mientras el chico comenzaba a sollozar, por fin quebrándose después de todo lo que había pasado.

" _Entiendo, Adrien_ ", dijo Plagg por fin, después de escuchar a Adrien sollozar " _escucha. Tienes que llamarme a tu lado, para poderte transformar y curarte mientras Tikki y Marinette van por ti_ "

"No, Plagg, eso es lo que quieren ellos", dijo Adrien en su mente "no quiero que te hagan daño"

Escuchó la risa sin humor de Plagg.

" _Son un ser inmortal, chico, no me van a hacer ningún daño_ " dijo el kwami " _llámame a tu lado, todo va a estar bien_ "

"No vengas, Plagg, por favor", le pidió Adrien.

Antes de que Plagg pudiera responderle, Volpina golpeó a Adrien en la frente. La parte posterior de su cabeza chocó contra la pared y el chico perdió la conciencia.

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tikki esperaba pacientemente a Plagg mientras éste parecía en trance, buscando a su elegido con su mente. Realmente deseaba que lograra encontrarlo antes de que Marinette despertara, pues sabía que su elegida estaría muy preocupada por Adrien.

La puerta de la casa del maestro Fu se abrió de golpe, y por ella entraron Nino y Alya, seguidos rápidamente por Chloé.

-Oh, por Dios, no puedo creerlo- dijo Chloé- ¡eso fue tan… tan… emocionante!-

-Yo… no puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer- dijo Nino, rascándose la nuca- los salvamos. Alya engañó a los akumas, y sacamos a Luka y a Kagami-

-Y a Nathaniel- añadió Chloé.

Alya se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Aún seguía sintiendo la adrenalina de la primera vez que se convirtió en Rena Rouge, y estaba feliz de haberlo compartido por primera vez con Nino.

Mientras veía a los tres chicos con una leve sonrisa, Tikki se volvió a Plagg, quien hacía algunos gestos aún con los ojos cerrados. Alzó las cejas. Seguramente ya había encontrado a Adrien, y estaba preguntándole donde estaba. Tikki dejó a los chicos con el maestro Fu mientras éste les explicaba como recargar la energía de sus kwamis, y abrió el armario donde aún dormía Marinette. Sabía que estaba a punto de amanecer, y pronto su elegida despertaría.

Tikki cerró la puerta tras ella, y se sentó en el suelo, donde Adrien había estado tumbado antes. Marinette estaba a su lado, abrazando la camisa blanca del chico que amaba. Aún podía recordar el día en el que Marinette se había enamorado de Adrien bajo la lluvia, un _coup de foudre_.

"Oh, Marinette, ¿cómo te voy a decir lo que pasó con tu Adrien?", pensó Tikki tristemente.

Marinette comenzó a moverse en sueños y desperezarse.

-¿Marinette?-

-¿Tikki?- dijo la chica, tocándose el costado y abriendo los ojos, sorprendía al ver que estaba mucho mejor que antes. El dolor y sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo- wow, esto es como magia-

-Es magia- dijo Tikki, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza- buenos días, Marinette-

-Buenos días, Tikki- dijo ella, pasándose las manos por el cabello, que lo tenía suelto- ¿dónde está Adrien?-

-Eeeh…- dijo la kwami- hay algo que tienes que saber, Marinette. Adrien engañó a Plagg y lo hizo tomar su medicina. Y eh… se escapó-

Marinette tardó unos segundos en procesar eso, aún se sentía algo adormilada.

-¿Se fue a buscar a su padre?- dijo la chica, recordando lo sucedido cuando habían cenado la noche anterior. Tikki asintió- ¿y dónde está ahora?-

-No estamos muy seguros- dijo Tikki, pensando que eso era suficiente información por el momento- Plagg lo está buscando con su conexión con el Miraculous-

La chica sintió, entrelazando sus dedos en un gesto preocupado.

-Y hay otra cosa que tienes que saber- dijo Tikki- tienes tres nuevos… compañeros de equipo. Bueno, dos. A una ya la conocías-

Marinette parpadeó.

-Alya recuperó su Miraculous- dijo Tikki, sonriendo- el maestro Fu decidió dárselo permanente. Y también a Nino y a… Chloé-

-¿Qué?- dijo Marinette, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas. Tikki le explicó brevemente lo que había pasado toda esa noche mientras ella se recuperaba de sus heridas: la amenaza de Rogercop, el rescate de Luka y Kagami, y lo poco que sabía del escape de Adrien.

Marinette no sabía que pensar. Estaba feliz de que Adrien fuera Chat Noir, y ella misma había elegido a Alya como Rena Rouge. Pero… ¿Nino? Y más importantemente, ¿Chloé?

-Bueno, voy a ir a ver qué averiguó Plagg- dijo Tikki, abriendo la puerta del armario.

-Tikki, espera- dijo Marinette en voz alta, levantándose y tratando de detenerla.

-No, Marinette, no vayas a…- dijo la kwami, pero era demasiado tarde. Los tres chicos la habían visto.

-¿Marinette?- dijeron Alya, Chloé y Nino al mismo tiempo, boquiabiertos.

Marinette cerró la boca y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo al ver a sus dos amigos y a Chloé mirándola con idénticas expresiones de incredulidad. La chica rubia fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Esto significa que tú eres Ladybug?- dijo Chloé con un tono un poco impertinente.

Antes de que Marinette pudiera responder, Alya la interrumpió.

-¿Tú eras Ladybug?- dijo Alya- ¿me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo? Tú… ¡tú me robaste el libro de historia de mi mochila! ¿Y tú… me engañaste todas esas veces?-

Marinette bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, Alya- dijo la chica- me mataba tener que mentirle a mi mejor amiga. A todos mis amigos. Pero tenía que mantener en secreto mi identidad, lo sabes. No fue fácil- añadió apenada- sobre todo con lo persistente que eres-

-Tú… tú me elegiste como Rena Rouge…- dijo Alya.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Marinette- cuando el maestro Fu me dijo que necesitaba elegir a alguien de confianza… obviamente tenía que elegirte a ti-

Alya la miró con una mezcla de indignación y orgullo al mismo tiempo, pero finalmente sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Marinette con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo.

-Ouch- dijo Marinette.

-¡No me la lastimen!- dijo Tikki en un gruñido- ¿saben lo mucho que cuesta curar heridas mágicas?-

Alya y Marinette se levantaron riendo, y la pelinegra se volvió a Nino, para abrazarlo también.

-Espero que puedas contar conmigo también- dijo Nino.

-Gracias, Nino- dijo Marinette, y se volvió a Chloé.

Vaya que era un momento muy incómodo. Por un lado, Chloé idolatraba a Ladybug. Pero odiaba a Marinette con toda su existencia. No, no la odiaba. Eso había sido al principio, pero ya se había vuelto una mejor persona, mucho más tolerante con los demás.

-Siempre me has salvado cuando me meto en problemas, aunque te desagrado- dijo Chloé finalmente.

-Creo que estás equivocada- dijo Marinette, ladeando la cabeza- no me desagradas. Has cambiado, y sé que vas a ser una gran heroína-

Chloé sonrió, y le ofreció la mano.

-Será un honor hacer equipo contigo- dijo la chica rubia. Marinette la tomó, e iba a decir algo cuando Plagg abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡No!- dijo mortalmente pálido, y dejándose caer al suelo. Wayzz dejó a Nino por un momento y flotó a toda velocidad hacia Plagg.

-¡Plagg!¿Qué pasó?- dijo el kwami verde.

-Es Adrien- dijo Plagg- está en poder de Hawkmoth. Y Hawkmoth es su padre-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco antes_

Gabriel Agreste daba vueltas en círculos en su oficina. A esas alturas, Volpina ya debería haber convencido a Adrien de llamar a su kwami. Y no le importaban los medios. Quería el Miraculous de Ladybug y de Chat Noir, y jamás había estado tan cerca de lograrlo.

-Amo- dijo Nooro- estás sacrificando el amor de tu hijo con esto-

-Lo sé, pero a cambio tendré a mi esposa de vuelta- dijo Gabriel Agreste.

El kwami dudó unos segundos. No sabía si debía continuar o no.

-Sabe que habrá un precio que pagar- dijo Nooro- es posible… que pierda a Adrien a cambio-

Gabriel lo ignoró, y el pequeño kwami se escondió bajo su saco al escuchar la puerta. Era Nathalie, quien llevaba una hoja de papel con varios nombres impresos.

-La lista de todas las compañeras y amigas de Adrien, _monsieur_ Agreste- dijo Nathalie- me tomé la libertad de tachar a las que hemos identificado y estamos seguros que no puede ser Ladybug-

El hombre miró la lista que le entregaron, mientras que su secretaria salía para dejarlo solo.

-Puede ser Alix Kubdel, Mylène Haprèle, Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- dijo Hawkmoth, poniéndose de pie- vamos, Nooro, tenemos que hablar con mi hijo-

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette estaba segura de que había escuchado mal. ¿El padre de Adrien era Hawkmoth? No, no podía ser. ¡Si ella y Chat Noir lo habían descartado como sospechoso cuando apareció Le Collectionneur! Entonces, ¿eso significaba que Hawkmoth se podía akumatizar a sí mismo?

Pero eso no era lo más importante. Plagg les explicó lo que había visto, como Volpina lo estaba atormentando, y que el chico no quería pedir a su kwami que fuera a ayudarlo.

-No puedo creer lo que está pasando- dijo Alya, boquiabierta- ¿Adrien es Chat Noir?¿y su padre es Hawkmoth?-

Pero Marinette no la estaba escuchando. Aún estaba abrazando la camisa del chico.

-Adrien tiene razón, Plagg- dijo Tikki, poniendo una mano en el hombro del kwami del gato negro- sabes que es una trampa. Si vas, no solo él, sino tú también estarás en peligro-

-Tikki, no podemos abandonar a Adrien- dijo Marinette- tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-

Plagg sonrió levemente al ver a Marinette, y volvió sus ojos a Tikki.

-No puedo perder a un elegido otra vez, Tikki, ya te lo dije. No puedo abandonarlo- dijo Plagg. Tomó la cara de Tikki entre sus manos y la besó en los labios- sé que tú y Marinette irán a rescatarnos, como siempre-

-No, Plagg, no vayas a…-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Plagg cerró los ojos y desapareció. Tikki asintió cabizbaja. Sabía muy bien lo protector que era el kwami con sus elegidos, y su miedo de perderlos.

-Plagg se ha ido a proteger a Adrien, Tikki- dijo el maestro Fu, mientras que la kwami se frotaba los ojos para evitar llorar- tiene razón, tienen que hacer un plan para rescatarlo. Ya es bastante malo que el Miraculous de Papillon esté en malas manos, sería catastrófico que tuviera dos.

Marinette se sentía devastada por lo que había pasado. Adrien era prisionero de Hawkmoth, y Volpina estaba con él. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle. ¿Qué iba a hacer si algo malo le pasaba?

¡ZAPE!

La mano de Chloé había caído pesadamente sobre la cabeza de la chica pelinegra.

-Ay- se quejó Marinette mientras se frotaba la cabeza- ¿qué fue eso?-

Alya y Nino miraron sorprendidos a Chloé, y Tikki le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Qué les dije de no lastimar a Marinette?- gruñó Tikki a su vez, alzando la voz más de lo que la habían escuchado.

-¿Quieren dejar de lamentarse?- dijo Chloé, mientras que Pollen asentía, flotando a su lado- está claro lo que tenemos que hacer. Tenemos que ir a la guarida de Hawkmoth, rescatar a Adrien y patear algunos traseros-

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Volpina dejó escapar una exclamación de frustración al ver que Adrien había perdido la conciencia. Hawkmoth iba a estar furioso, porque no había recuperado al kwami de Chat Noir ni tenía el nombre de Ladybug. Solo faltaba esperar a que Adrien despertara para continuar con su interrogatorio.

Cuando la chica dejó al chico tumbado en el suelo y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, un brillo a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse y volverse de nuevo hacia Adrien. Frente al chico, quien aún estaba aturdido, apareció un pequeño brillo de color verdoso que fue creciendo hasta que la luz se convirtió en un chico más o menos de la edad de Adrien, con cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos color verde oscuro. Tenía un par de mechones de cabello a los lados de la cabeza que parecían orejas, y lo único anormal que se notaba en él era un par de colmillos superiores que sobresalían de sus labios.

El recién llegado siseó como si fuera un animal salvaje, que hizo que Volpina diera un paso hacia atrás.

-Vaya, veo que por fin tuviste éxito, Volpina- dijo Hawkmoth, entrando por la puerta, ya completamente transformado.

Los ojos de Plagg se fijaron en Hawkmoth y siseó de nuevo. El padre de Adrien jamás había sido del agrado del kwami, siempre había pensado que se portaba como una terrible persona con su hijo, y que no merecía el cariño de un chico tan bueno como Adrien. Y eso lo pensaba cuando no sabía que era Hawkmoth.

-Bienvenido, kwami- dijo el villano, acercándose a Plagg a pesar de su constante siseo- por fin tengo el Miraculous de Chat Noir con su kwami, solo necesito a Ladybug. Y con ustedes aquí, ella no tendrá mas remedio que venir por ustedes…-

-Ummm…-

Plagg ignoró el monólogo de Hawkmoth y se inclinó hacia Adrien, quien comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. Cuando los ojos del chico se fijaron en los del kwami, hizo una mueca.

-No… Plagg…- dijo Adrien- ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieras-

-Lo siento, chico- dijo Plagg- lo que pedías es imposible. No te iba a dejar solo-

-Por fin- dijo Hawkmoth en voz alta, ignorando el intercambio entre ellos- ahora, Adrien, tú me puedes ayudar a obtener el Miraculous de Ladybug. ¿Porqué no trabajas para mí, y volvemos a ser una familia los tres juntos?-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, mirando a su padre con una expresión desafiante.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo el villano- siempre has sido una decepción, Adrien-

El chico dejó caer la cabeza, pero Plagg se inclinó a su lado y lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-No lo escuches- dijo el kwami en voz baja, tan pronto como los ojos de Adrien regresaron a los suyos- no importa lo que diga. Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, Adrien. Ladybug lo está también. Y todos tus amigos lo están-

Adrien lo miró por unos segundos, sin saber que decir, pero finalmente sonrió levemente. Hawkmoth, por su parte, empujó a Plagg hacia un lado y tomó los cabellos del chico para hacerlo levantar la mirada.

-Ya basta de tonterías y sentimentalismos- dijo Hawkmoth- ahora Adrien, vas a transformarte-

-Ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada de lo que me pidas- siseó el chico.

Hawkmoth lo golpeó con el bastón y lo tiró al suelo de nuevo, y cuando Plagg siseó, entrecerrando los ojos y con toda la intención de lanzarse contra él, pero el villano lo golpeó en el abdomen y lo lanzó contra la pared contraria. Después de ello desenvainó la espada de su bastón y la acercó peligrosamente al abdomen del chico.

-No lo diré otra vez- dijo Hawkmoth- o te transformas, tendré que conseguir otra manera de obtener el poder de tu Miraculous-

Adrien lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Jamás- dijo el chico.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Antes de que Plagg pudiera hacer algo o proteger de alguna manera a Adrien, el chico rubio sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen, y al bajar un poco la mirada se dio cuenta de que la hoja de su espada estaba hundida en el abdomen de Adrien.

-¡No!¡Adrien!-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! En serio, me estoy dando cuenta de que hice sufrir mucho a Adrien hasta ahora, y desafortunadamente les tengo una mala noticia:

En estos momentos me encuentro en el aeropuerto, salgo a un viaje a la tierra sin internet por el resto de esta semana, así que no habrá capítulo nuevo el viernes, pero regresaré puntualmente el domingo en la tarde para subir el siguiente. Pido disculpas por este imprevisto, pero les prometo que el domingo regresaré y no dejaré este fic sin terminar.

Y encima lo dejo en un cliffhanger… lo sé, lo sé, soy malvada, cruel, despiadada y retorcida. Mis disculpas nuevamente.

Les mando un abrazo a todos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. Capítulo 14

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 14

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

Plagg no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Hawkmoth había desenvainado su espada y había atravesado el abdomen de Adrien. Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios de su elegido, y su rostro se volvió rápidamente pálido. Mientras que Hawkmoth se alejaba del chico y limpiaba la sangre de su espada, Plagg se arrodilló a su lado con la intención de inspeccionar la herida, pero Hawkmoth lo detuvo, interponiendo su bastón. De todos modos, el kwami alcanzó a mirar la herida, e hizo una mueca. No se veía nada bien.

-Chico- dijo Plagg, apartando el bastón de Hawkmoth y arrodillándose junto a Adrien al darse cuenta de que solo tenía una opción para salvar a Adrien- chico, escúchame, tienes que transformarte para que el traje cure tus heridas-

-No, Plagg… - dijo Adrien, sintiéndose sorpresivamente bien considerando el corte en su abdomen y la sangre que estaba perdiendo. Era extraño, pero no le dolía tanto como lo había imaginado- es lo que… él quiere…-

-Lo sé, Adrien, pero si no lo haces, vas a morir, y el anillo pasará a ser suyo- dijo Plagg en un susurro- no creo que quieras que ahora tenga que obedecerlo a él-

Adrien notó a su kwami mirándolo con una expresión preocupada que era tan extraña en él. Mucho más preocupado de lo que el chico jamás lo había visto, pero aún tenía sus dudas sobre hacer lo que Hawkmoth le había dicho.

-Vamos, chico- dijo Plagg, ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa entristecida, intentando convencerlo- confía en mí. Dame tu mano-

Adrien obedeció, tomando débilmente la mano de Plagg, como si lo estuviera saludando. Tan pronto como estuvo en contacto con la mano de Plagg, el chico comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor, como si la herida comenzara a cerrar espontáneamente. Adrien pasó sus ojos de su abdomen a su mano, y después a los ojos de Plagg, quien comenzaba a tener algunos cambios, como orejas sobresaliendo de su cabello, un par de largos bigotes y sus colmillos sobresalían aún más de sus labios. Comenzaba a convertirse de vuelta en el kwami que era.

-¿Plagg?- dijo Adrien, sorprendido.

-Tú y yo somos uno- dijo el kwami- di las palabras-

Adrien tuvo una sensación llena de calidez en su corazón. No estaba atrapado solo en el sótano de Hawkmoth. Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había estado realmente solo. Tenía a Plagg. Tenía a Marinette. Tenía a sus amigos Nino, Alya, Kagami, incluso Chloé. No estaba solo.

-Plagg, transfórmame- dijo finalmente Adrien. El kwami asintió y, con una última sonrisa, se encogió y se convirtió en el pequeño ser que el chico bien conocía, guiñándole un ojo antes de ser absorbido por su Miraculous.

En vez de Adrien apareció Chat Noir. Hawkmoth se echó a reír al ver al héroe.

-Muy bien, hijo, sabía que me escucharías- dijo el villano. Chat Noir se llevó las manos al abdomen, y notó que la herida había desaparecido por completo.

-¿Qué…?-

"Esto no es normal", le dijo Plagg en su mente "el traje no cura tan rápido"

El chico levantó la mirada, interrogante, y Hawkmoth se echó a reír.

-Ah, eso, Volpina y yo los engañamos- dijo el villano, señalando a la chica, quien seguía riendo maliciosamente- teníamos que hacer que te transformaras. Tienes una última oportunidad antes de que continúe con mi plan. Únete a mí y ayúdame a conseguir el Miraculous de Ladybug. Podemos terminar juntos esta estúpida guerra-

-Jamás- siseó Chat Noir.

-Bien, si así quieres que sea…- dijo Hawkmoth, haciendo una señal a Volpina, ésta tensó sus cadenas, atándolo fuertemente contra la pared para evitar que escapara o que pudiera usar su cataclismo para escapar- excelente. Volpina, llama a Rogercop, dile que traiga las cámaras. Necesitamos mandar otro mensaje a la gente de París… y a Ladybug-

La chica akumatizada se fue, y Hawkmoth tomó otra de las mariposas blancas para convertirlas en un akuma.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Chat Noir, entrecerrando los ojos mientras era testigo de las habilidades de Hawkmoth.

-La batalla final se acerca, y ahora que hay otros tres superhéroes, necesito un ejército- dijo Hawkmoth, aún dándole la espalda- estoy seguro de que Jackady se encargará de ello-

Los ojos de Adrien se agrandaron. ¿Iba a crear otro akuma?-

x-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Poco después_

Tikki estaba muy entristecida. Podía sentir que Plagg estaba preocupado de alguna manera, y supuso que estaba intentando ayudar a Adrien. Sabía lo mucho que Plagg solía aferrarse a sus elegidos, aunque aparentara otra cosa.

Mientras tanto, y a pesar de que había pasado un rato charlando con Alya y los otros, explicándole todo lo que había tenido que hacer para evitar ser descubierta, Marinette no estaba mucho mejor que su kwami. La noticia de que el padre de Adrien era Hawkmoth no había ayudado mucho, y el hecho de que Plagg se hubiera apresurado a desaparecer era señal de que su _chaton_ estaba en peligro.

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlos- dijo el maestro Fu mientras que Alya estaba intentando animar a Marinette, asegurándole que Plagg mantendría a Adrien a salvo- hay algo que tienen que saber-

El anciano cruzó la sala y encendió la televisión. La imagen que apareció en la pantalla hizo que todos dejaran escapar un grito de sorpresa y horror. Rogercop estaba nuevamente dando un mensaje a la ciudad, solo que esta vez tenía a su lado al chico en el que todos estaban pensando. Encadenado a la pared, cabizbajo y con los brazos abiertos, con una mancha de sangre en su mejilla derecha que escurría hasta su cuello, y un trozo de cinta adhesiva sobre su boca, estaba Chat Noir.

-Chat Noir…- dijo Chloé en voz baja.

-Oh, no- dijo Alya.

Nino dejó escapar una mala palabra, y Marinette llevó las manos a la boca. Adrien. Ya lo sabía antes, pero la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar le cayó encima. Hawkmoth y Volpina tenían a Adrien.

- _Bonsoir, ciudadanos de París_ \- dijo la voz mecánica de Rogercop- _esta noche tenemos graves noticias. Uno de sus más grandes ídolos, Adrien Agreste, fue encontrado hace unas horas. Sabemos que fue brutalmente golpeado por Ladybug y sus aliados-_

-¡Mentiras!- dijeron Alya y Chloé al mismo tiempo, la primera cruzándose de brazos y la segunda levantando un puño cerrado de manera amenazante.

- _Por fortuna logramos capturar al peligroso Chat Noir_ \- continuó Rogercop, tomando al chico por los cabellos y forzándolo a levantar la mirada- _este chico es uno de los terroristas que han estado atacando a los habitantes de París en los últimos días y destruyendo sus edificios. Como su alcalde, les aseguro que será castigado de acuerdo a sus crímenes_ -

Todos los presentes, incluso el maestro Fu, estaban horrorizados al ver la imagen del héroe, que parecía más un gatito asustado que un superhéroe. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero estaba mirando fijamente la cámara de video, parpadeando repetidamente.

- _Acabo de ordenar una búsqueda casa por casa de Ladybug y sus aliados_ \- dijo Rogercop- _toda chica de entre trece y dieciséis años que esté herida o que haya estado alrededor de Notre Dame hace dos noches deberá ser entregada a la policía para ser interrogada. Recuerden que es por la seguridad de todos los habitantes de París-_

Chat Noir rodó los ojos en la pantalla, como si estuviera aburrido por el discurso, pero sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a mirar fijamente la cámara.

-Esperen- dijo Marinette de pronto, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, como si hubiera entendido algo de pronto- Chat Noir nos está tratando de decir algo-

Los chicos entrecerraron los ojos, y vieron que Marinette tenía razón. Chat Noir mostraba tres dedos de su mano derecha, y con la izquierda apuntaba repetidamente hacia arriba.

-Tres arriba- dijo Nino- ¿tres qué?-

-Mmmm- dijo Alya, no muy convencida.

Después de ello, y mientras Rogercop seguía hablando de las horribles torturas que tenían preparadas para Chat Noir, éste mostró cuatro dedos de su mano derecha, y apuntó hacia abajo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Finalmente, mostró dos dedos de su mano derecha, y volvió a señalar hacia arriba con la izquierda.

-Tres arriba, cuatro abajo, dos arriba- dijo Nino finalmente- ¿qué puede significar eso?-

-¿Puede ser una clave secreta?- dijo Marinette.

-¿El número de guardias que hay?- sugirió Alya.

-Ay, ustedes sí que son comunes y corrientes- dijo Chloé, rodando los ojos con una expresión exasperada- es la contraseña del sistema de defensa de la mansión Agreste. Son tres números y tres flechas intercaladas en el tablero de la entrada. ¿Qué?- añadió al ver que todos la miraban, boquiabierta.

-Obvio te miran porque eres extraordinaria, Chlo- dijo Pollen, peinándose las antenas.

-Lo sé- dijo Chloé, mirándose las uñas- ahora, no tenemos tiempo de lamentarnos. Hay que apurarnos, tenemos un gatito que rescatar-

Marinette miró a Chloé un poco extrañada. Miró alternadamente a Tikki y después la pantalla donde estaba Chat Noir, que seguía mirando fijamente la cámara y ladeaba la cabeza.

"No, Chloé tiene razón, no es momento para sentirme derrotada", pensó Marinette "tenemos que rescatar no solo a Chat Noir, sino al alcalde Bourgeois y al resto de París"

-Chloé tiene razón- dijo Marinette en voz alta- no tenemos tiempo que perder-

Sus tres amigos asintieron y comenzaron a transformarse, y Marinette se volvió a Tikki.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Marinette. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo la kwami.

-No sé si pueda hacer esto sola, Tikki- dijo la chica, pensando en que, en esta ocasión, tenía que llevar a cabo el ataque sabiendo que Chat Noir no llegaría a ayudarla- ya sabes, sin él-

-No estás sola- dijo Tikki, señalando a los otros héroes- tus amigos estarán contigo. Y yo no te dejaré sola-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Marinette- dijo la kwami, tomando las manos de la chica con las suyas y entrelazando los dedos de ambas. Tikki acercó su frente a la de su elegida y sonrió- tú y yo solos una-

Marinette sonrió. Entendía muy bien lo que decía la kwami.

-Tikki, transfórmame- dijo Marinette.

Tikki dejó de ser la alta chica pelirroja, y por un momento se convirtió en la pequeña kwami que había acompañado a Marinette todos esos años, hasta que por fin fue absorbida por los aretes de la chica.

Cuando Ladybug levantó los ojos, completamente convertida, vio frente a ella a Rena Rouge, Queen Bee y Carapace, que no podían quitar sus miradas de ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ladybug.

-Verdaderamente eres Ladybug- dijo Rena Rouge- todavía no puedo creerlo-

Ladybug rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Ladybug- démonos prisa, Chat Noir nos está esperando-

-Mucha suerte, chicos- dijo el maestro Fu, mientras que los cuatro salían de su casa y se dirigían a la guardia de Hawkmoth.

X-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hawkmoth se echó a reír tan pronto como terminaron la transmisión, y Rogercop soltó el cabello de Chat Noir, dejando que su cabeza colgara libremente de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Ladybug y sus amigos vengan a salvar a este pobre gatito- dijo el villano en tono de burla.

Chat Noir estaba cansadísimo, y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verlo vencido. Hawkmoth notó el fuego en su mirada, y alzó las cejas. Se inclinó hacia él y le arrancó la cinta que tenía sobre sus labios. Chat Noir hizo una mueca de dolor, para después volver a entrecerrar sus ojos en una expresión furiosa.

-Ladybug no es ninguna tonta, sabrá que es una trampa- dijo Chat Noir.

Hawkmoth lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Ah, por supuesto que sí- dijo el villano- pero aún así vendrá. Porque tú, hijo, eres el cebo perfecto-

Chat Noir siseó en voz baja, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sabía que Ladybug iría a intentar ayudarlo. Y a juzgar por lo que había pasado durante el rescate de Luka y Kagami, el maestro Fu ya había activado los Miraculous de Rena Rouge, Carapace y Queen Bee. Ladybug no estaría sola en esa batalla. Y tan pronto como pudiera liberarse, él también correría a su lado.

-Tienes una última oportunidad, Adrien- dijo Hawkmoth, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico- únete a mí. Ayúdame a conseguir los Miraculous de Ladybug y de los otros- entrecerró los ojos, al ver la mirada desafiante de Adrien- traeremos a tu madre de vuelta. ¿No estarás pensando en abandonarla?-

Chat Noir hizo una mueca. ¿Su madre? Sí, por supuesto que quería poderla traer de vuelta, pero no así. No así. No hiriendo a la gente de París. Levantó los ojos, y se encontró con los ojos de su padre. No, los ojos de Hawkmoth.

-¡Calla!- gritó Chat Noir con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡cállate!¡Deja a _maman_ fuera de eso! ¡Ella no estaría de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo!-

-Tu madre querría…-

-¿En serio estás sugiriendo que _maman_ estaría feliz de verte haciendo esto?- lo interrumpió el chico- ¡estoy seguro de que estaría avergonzada de ti!-

Hawkmoth enrojeció de furia y levantó la mano, golpeando a su hijo en la mejilla. Antes de que éste pudiera decir algo más, el villano volvió a poner la cinta en sus labios.

-No quiero escuchar más tus razonamientos insensatos, mocoso- dijo Hawkmoth en un tono orgulloso- el fin justifica los medios-

Chat Noir siguió mirándolo con furia, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar una oportunidad de soltarse.

x-x-x

 _Taller de Théo Barbot_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Théo, Caline y los chicos que se habían refugiado en el taller esa noche, también habían visto la transmisión que hizo Rogercop. Sabrina se había llevado las manos a la boca, horrorizada de lo que había visto hacer a su padre.

-Está akumatizado, Sabrina- le dijo Alix, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su compañera- por supuesto que tu padre no sabe lo que hace. Es Hawkmoth quien lo está obligando a hacer eso-

-Aaarggg, ya estoy harta- dijo Kagami, tomando una vara de madera que estaba en el taller de Théo- yo voy a ir a darle su merecido a Lila por habernos tratado así, y…-

-Espera, Kagami- dijo Luka, deteniendo su brazo- no podemos actuar impulsivamente, o si no vamos a causar muchos problemas a Ladybug-

Kagami gruñó en voz baja, pero sabía que Luka tenía razón. Mientras tenían esa conversación, Juleka y Rose los miraban con creciente curiosidad.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano y Kagami?- preguntó Rose mientras que Juleka se encogía de hombros. Nath se cruzó de brazos mientras que miraba por la ventana.

-¡Oh, miren eso!- dijo Nathaniel, señalando la ventana.

Todos se volvieron a ver lo que el pelirrojo había señalado, y vieron a Ladybug saltando por los techos de París, seguida de los otros tres héroes.

-¡Van a salvar a Chat Noir!- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier- ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para…¡hey!¿A donde creen que van?-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Kagami ya había salido de ahí a toda prisa, Luka también, y tras ellos dos Kim, Ivan, Max y Nathaniel, todos ellos armados con lo que habían logrado encontrar en el taller. Tras dudar unos segundos Alix, Juleka, Rose, Mylène y Sabrina los siguieron.

-¿Qué… a dónde van esos chicos?- dijo Caline, volviéndose a Théo sin entender.

-No lo sé- dijo el escultor, sacando su teléfono celular y caminando detrás de los chicos mientras marcaba un número- pero estoy seguro de que necesitaremos ayuda- se detuvo por un momento, volviéndose para mirar fijamente a la profesora y alzar las cejas- ¿no vienes?-

Caline Bustier resopló, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y corrió tras Théo.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo la profesora con un tono de voz nada contento.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Más tarde_

Ladybug lideró a sus tres compañeros a la mansión Agreste, donde sabía que tendrían a Chat Noir y posiblemente sería la guardia de Hawkmoth. Gracias a que Chat Noir les había dado la clave del sistema de seguridad, Queen Bee lo desactivó, y los tres entraron a la mansión, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Adrien.

-No veo a Chat Noir por ningún lado- dijo nerviosamente Queen Bee- y no se escucha nada-

-No se preocupen, debe estar aquí- dijo Carapace- la información que tenemos es correcta. Kagami y Luka corroboraron que Hawkmoth los tenía prisioneros aquí antes de que los rescatáramos-

-Además, Chat Noir nos dio la clave para entrar- añadió Rena Rouge- es obvio que debe estar por aquí-

Ladybug miró la familiar habitación con una expresión aprensiva. Chat Noir… no, Adrien, estaba en peligro. Lo había visto en la televisión: el chico golpeado y encadenado a la pared, temblando de pies a cabeza, y Rogercop forzándolo a mantener su cabeza en alto.

" _Chat_ …", pensó ella desesperadamente.

No pudieron seguir buscando, porque Rogercop llegó a la habitación de Adrien, tumbando de una patada la puerta y apuntando sus dos manos hacia los héroes. Por la otra puerta entró Hibou Noir.

-Ladybug y compañía, ríndanse- dijo la voz mecánica de Rogercop- ríndanse o todos morirán-

Ladybug iba a responder, cuando un tercer akuma llegó. Volpina.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Volpina, cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo una mirada cargada de desdén hacia Rena Rouge. No, no era desdén. Era envidia- no sabía que tenías una imitadora en tu equipo, Ladybug-

Ladybug enrojeció de enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Si Volpina era la imitadora! Ladybug no apreciaba que llamaran así a su amiga. Iba a responder, pero la otra chica habló primero.

-Ja, eso es bastante gracioso, viniendo de una mentirosa imitadora como tú, Lila- dijo Rena Rouge, quitándole importancia al asunto.

La chica akumatizada se enfureció.

-¡Me llamo Volpina!- gruñó la mujer.

Rena Rouge siguió molestando a Volpina, cuando Ladybug sintió un codazo en las costillas, de parte de Queen Bee.

-Ve a buscar a Chat Noir mientras Volpina y los otros están distraídos- susurró la chica rubia- nosotros nos encargaremos-

-Tengan cuidado, por favor, no vayan a confiarse- susurró Ladybug, antes de salir de la habitación de Adrien hacia el atrio, donde estaba el retrato de Emilie Agreste.

La chica cruzó el atrio y se detuvo frente a la pintura de la madre de Adrien. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho de que su hijo se parecía a ella. Enormes ojos verdes, el hermoso cabello dorado y la misma sonrisa que había visto incontables veces en el chico. Y sí, una vez Adrien le había dicho a ella, como Ladybug, que tenía la sonrisa parecida a la de su madre.

" _Madame_ Agreste", pensó Ladybug, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la mujer en la pintura "por favor… necesito encontrar a Chat Noir. Necesito… encontrar a Adrien"

No hubo respuesta. Desesperada, la chica puso sus manos sobre la pintura, y encontró los botones que accionaban el mecanismo del suelo. Vio abrirse un hueco en el suelo, y la chica sonrió. Tras murmurar un "gracias" a _madame_ Agreste, Ladybug entró de un salto al hueco en el suelo.

x-x-x

 _Afuera de la mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Luka siguió a Kagami, la cual llevaba en sus manos dos de sus espadas de esgrima que había tomado del colegio previo a llegar a la mansión Agreste. No solo estaba ella, sino Kim, Max, Nathaniel y otros chicos del colegio Françoise Dupont, amigos de Marinette y los otros, llevando palos y bates, listos para pelear contra los guardias que Jackady había formado con sus cartas.

Junto a ellos iban Théo Barbot, Caline Bustier, el padre de Mylène, Jagged Stone y Penny, Jalil Kubdel y su padre, los Dupain-Cheng, _monsieur_ Ramier, el profesor D'Argencourt, el padre de Alya, Vincent Asa, Jean el mayordomo, el fotógrafo de Adrien, Ondine y André el vendedor de nieve. Todos habían sido llamados por el escultor y, tras ser informados de la situación, se habían apresurado a llegar ahí.

-Kagami, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?- dijo Luka, llevando en sus manos un bate.

-Si tienes miedo, te puedes ir a casa- dijo la chica sin dejar de caminar.

Luka entrecerró los ojos, y la tomó del brazo para hacerla detenerse.

-No es eso, y lo sabes- dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos- tengo… no quiero que te lastimes… no que crea que no eres capaz de protegerte tú sola, pero yo no…-

Kagami parpadeó al verlo tan nervioso, pero sonrió ampliamente.

-No tengas miedo, Luka, todo va a estar bien- dijo la chica japonesa, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, pasándole uno de los floretes y lanzándole una sonrisa significativa- ¿sabes usar uno de éstos?-

Luka la miró con enormes ojos, pero asintió mientras tomaba el florete. Se volvió a los otros chicos que iban con ellos.

-¿Listos?- dijo Luka en voz alta, alzando la espada que Kagami le había pasado- ¡hagamos lo necesario para ayudar a Ladybug y los otros!-

Todos los presentes se lanzaron hacia la mansión Agreste.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Poco después_

Ladybug aterrizó en el sótano y miró a su alrededor. De inmediato supo que estaba en el lugar correcto: estaba la guarida de Hawkmoth que había visto en la transmisión de Rogercop. Por un momento sintió frío y, tenía que admitirlo, algo de miedo.

Entonces, ¿era cierto todo? Hasta ese momento, la heroína solamente había asumido que así eran las cosas y había corrido a la mansión Agreste con sus compañeros. Pero ahora que veía que sí, que la guardia del villano contra el que había estado peleando todo ese tiempo estaba justo debajo de la casa de Adrien, un sitio que había visitado ya en varias ocasiones como Marinette y como Ladybug, sintió una horrible sensación en el estómago. Hawkmoth… Hawkmoth era el padre de Adrien. Hawkmoth era su ídolo de toda la vida: Gabriel Agreste.

Ladybug sacudió su cabeza para descartar esos pensamientos, y miró a su alrededor. Parecía una bóveda vacía, con un enorme ventanal en forma de mariposa, cerrado por una estructura metálica. Se encontraba en penumbra, pero sus ojos habían comenzado a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. En uno de los rincones más alejados del ventanal, la heroína vio un bulto tirado en el suelo.

"Chat Noir"

La chica cruzó la bóveda a toda prisa y llegó a su lado. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para amortiguar un grito de horror. Chat Noir se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos en una posición forzada por gruesas cadenas, tal y como había visto en la televisión en el anuncio que hizo Rogercop. Su cabello dorado estaba despeinado y con algunas manchas de sangre en las puntas.

Ladybug lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo levantar la cabeza con suavidad. Chat Noir tembló de dolor ante ese contacto, y se forzó a abrir los ojos. Éstos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Uno de sus pómulos estaba hinchado bajo la máscara negra, y había un hilo de sangre seca que parecía haber escurrido desde sus labios hasta su barbilla. Un trozo de cinta adhesiva estaba sobre sus labios. La chica extendió su mano hacia él y con cuidado retiró la cinta.

-Chat Noir…- dijo ella, al ver que no había reacción de parte del chico al fijar sus ojos en los de él- aquí estoy, _chaton_ , te voy a sacar de aquí-

- _Bu…_ \- comenzó a decir el chico, entrecerrando los ojos en una expresión angustiada- _buginette_ … ¿realmente eres tu?-

Ladybug asintió, y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla del chico. Éste abrió los ojos, reconociendo el olor de la heroína y la suavidad de sus labios. No era ninguna ilusión. ¡Claro que era ella!

- _Ma lady_ … tienes que irte de aquí rápido…- dijo él- es una trampa-

La heroína rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto que es una trampa, _chaton_ , pero no te iba a abandonar- dijo ella, rodando los ojos- LUCKY CHARM-

-¡No!- dijo Chat Noir, pero era demasiado tarde. Ladybug había usado su Lucky Charm, y le quedaría poco tiempo para detransformarse.

Mientras tanto, la heroína lo ignoró y miró lo que había recibido. Una llave.

-Oh, por fin, esto va a ser muy útil- dijo ella, usando la llave para abrir las cadenas del chico. Éste sintió un inmediato alivio al verse libre, y no pudo evitar abrazar a Ladybug.

-Muchas gracias, _ma lady_ \- dijo Chat Noir- pero falta poco para que te destransformes, ahora tenemos que…-

Se interrumpió al escuchar el mecanismo sobre ellos. Ambos palidecieron. Hawkmoth iba hacia ellos.

-Ladybug, tus aretes- dijo el chico cuando vio uno de los puntos de los aretes de la chica desaparecer, pero ella le sonrió.

-Tengo una idea- dijo ella, y se acercó al chico, susurrando algo en su oído.

A Chat Noir no le agradó mucho la idea, pero no era como que tenían mucha opción. Asintió levemente y tomó las cadenas, poniéndolas nuevamente en su mano pero sin cerrarlas, y resumió su posición habitual. Mientras tanto, Ladybug se escondió en el armario donde Luka y Kagami habían estado encerrados, para recargar su Miraculous.

Cuando Hawkmoth llegó, alzó las cejas al ver a Chat Noir despierto, mirándolo fijamente.

-Oh, veo que estás de mejor humor- dijo el villano- aunque no por mucho tiempo. Ladybug y tus otros amigos están arriba, intentando salvarte. Lástima que jamás llegarán a donde estamos nosotros-

El chico entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo lo mejor posible estar enojado con él y preocupado por Ladybug. Hawkmoth se echó a reír.

-Por fin, todos los Miraculous estarán en mi control- dijo el villano.

Chat Noir se moría de ganas de echarle en cara que no eran todos, pero no debía revelar eso. En vez de ello, apretó los dientes, fingiendo estar desesperado. Si tan solo supiera que Ladybug estaba ahí, detransformada, en el armario de su guarida.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Acabo de regresar de mi viaje a la tierra sin internet, completamente destruída, y aquí me tienen, cumpliendo mi promesa de subir el siguiente capítulo. Nuevamente, mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto y por dejar un cliffhanger. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	15. Capítulo 15

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 15

 _Habitación de Adrien, Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Queen Bee lanzó su trompo contra la cabeza de Rogercop, un poco mortificada por saber que se trataba del padre de su amiga Sabrina con su arma. La chica había tomado su tiempo en decidirse atacarlo a él, concentrándose en Hibou Noir, pero cuando fue necesario, Queen Bee lo hizo fríamente.

-Tenemos que sacar a los akumas de aquí- dijo Carapace, su espalda contra la de la chica rubia mientras detenía uno de los ataques de Hibou Noir- no podemos pelear contra ambos aquí dentro, es muy arriesgado si Ladybug y Chat Noir están en el sótano. Además, necesitamos más espacio-

Mientras tanto, Rena Rouge estaba a unos pasos de ellos dos, deteniendo los viciosos ataques de Volpina. Carapace y Queen Bee se sorprendieron al ver la ferocidad de la chica akumatizada, supieron lo que Volpina quería: vencer a Rena Rouge para robar su Miraculous y ser una heroína de verdad.

-No eres digna de tener ese Miraculous, Rena Rouge- dijo Volpina con feroz saña, levantando su flauta sobre su cabeza para golpearla con ella. Sacudió su instrumento, pero Rena Rouge la esquivó de un salto con relativa facilidad.

-Mira quien lo dice- dijo la heroína castaña, divertida con la desesperación de la otra- supongo que quieres decir que _tú_ eres digna. Jaja…- rió burlonamente.

-¡Dámelo, es mío!- dijo Volpina, alzando la voz- _yo_ soy quien debería estar destinada a usarlo-

Rena Rouge puso los ojos en blanco, y bloqueó otro de los golpes de Volpina con su propia flauta. En vez de golpearla a su vez, la heroína la rechazó con todas sus fuerzas y la mandó a volar en dirección contraria, haciéndola chocar contra la puerta del cuarto de baño, rompiéndola y cayendo dentro.

-Rena, necesitamos sacar a los akumas de aquí, hacia la plaza fuera de la mansión- insistió Queen Bee, su tono de voz volviéndose menos presumido y un poco más aprensivo- ¡haz lo tuyo!-

Rena Rouge bufó fastidiada. Vaya que Queen Bee se había puesto bastante mandona en ausencia de Ladybug, pero sabía que tenía razón. Llevó la flauta a sus labios y comenzó a tocar.

-¡MIRAGE!- dijo la chica, creando la ilusión de Ladybug corriendo fuera de la ventana de la habitación de Adrien hacia la calle. Al verla, tanto Rogercop como Hibou Noir se lanzaron por la ventana, rompiéndola y siguiendo a la ficticia Ladybug, olvidándose momentáneamente de los otros héroes.

-¡Regresen aquí de inmediato, idiotas!- gritó Volpina, saliendo del cuarto de baño, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios. Demasiado tarde: tanto los héroes como los akumas ya estaban fuera de la mansión.

x-x-x

 _Armario, Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette esperaba a que Tikki terminara de comer para recargar energía mientras espiaba por la cerradura. Hawkmoth paseaba en círculos en su guarida mientras esperaba que Ladybug cayera en su trampa.

-¿Tikki?- dijo la chica en un susurro.

-Un minuto, Marinette- dijo la kwami con la boca llena, masticando tan rápido como podía.

Marinette asintió, intentando tranquilizar su respiración mientras que observaba a Hawkmoth intentando provocar a Chat Noir con sus palabras. La chica se mordió el labio. Odiaba ver a su _chaton_ sufriendo así.

"Resiste, Chat Noir", pensó ella "ya voy".

-Parece que Ladybug y los otros fueron rechazados hacia afuera de la mansión- comenzó Hawkmoth- es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos los Miraculous sean míos, y podamos cambiar el pasado. Recuperar a tu madre-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos. ¿Eso era lo que Hawkmoth quería?¿Recuperar a _madame_ Agreste? Pero… si lo hacía, perdería a alguien… y seguramente sería…

-Oh, no- dijo Marinette, volviéndose a su kwami- si Hawkmoth pide un deseo con los Miraculous para recuperar a _madame_ Agreste, será Adrien quien pague el precio. ¿Qué no se da cuenta?-

Tikki tragó pesadamente y asintió.

-Estoy lista- dijo la kwami.

-No puedo permitirlo, no puedo perder a Adrien- dijo Marinette- Tikki, transfórmame-

Ladybug abrió la puerta del armario y salió, haciendo girar su yoyo con una mirada amenazante en su rostro.

-Deja en paz a Chat Noir- dijo la heroína.

-Ah, por fin- sonrió Hawkmoth, volviéndose hacia ella y dándole la espalda a Chat Noir- Ladybug, nuestra pelea de los últimos años termina aquí y ahora-

-No deberías dar la espalda a tus enemigos, Hawkmoth- dijo Ladybug, haciendo una seña a Chat Noir. Éste se soltó y se lanzó hacia él, intentando tomar el broche de _Papillon_ en su pecho. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero el villano alcanzó a detenerlo, golpeando el pecho del héroe con su bastón y lanzándolo hacia Ladybug. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor, pero pronto lo ignoró y se detuvo junto a su compañera.

-¿Estás lista para esto, _ma lady_?- dijo Chat Noir.

-Estoy lista, Chat Noir- dijo ella, mirando con preocupación- ¿él es realmente tu…?-

-Lo es, _bugginette_ , pero ya hablaremos de esto un poco más tarde- la interrumpió el chico, entrecerrando los ojos- tenemos un Miraculous que recuperar-

Ambos chocaron los puños, como los compañeros que eran, y que habían sido desde el primer día, y se prepararon a enfrentar al villano.

x-x-x

 _Fuera de la mansión Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Kagami y Luka peleaban contra los civiles que habían sido controlados por Jackady. El chico había demostrado que era bastante hábil con la espada a pesar de que su conocimiento de esgrima era "el extremo puntiagudo va en la otra persona". Lo que era más importante, había hecho reír a Kagami varias veces con sus frases. Extraño, le recordaba un poco a Chat Noir, aunque sabía que no podía serlo.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo Luka, viendo que estaban a punto de atacar a la chica. Ésta se dejó caer al suelo, esquivando el golpe de una vara de madera, para después incorporarse y quitarse al atacante de encima de una patada- ¿en qué estabas pensando?- preguntó Luka preocupado.

-En que peleas bien- dijo Kagami con una sonrisa- a pesar de ser un músico-

-Vaya, gracias por el cumplido- dijo Luka, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sonrió al ver que Kagami estaba riendo- creo que me estás subestimando un poco-

Kagami rió de nuevo, y evitó otro golpe. Luka estaba peleando contra uno de los compañeros de esgrima de Kagami y de Adrien, quien fácilmente le quitó el florete de las manos y lo lanzó lejos, para después apuntarlo con el suyo. Luka dio un paso atrás, y sin saber que hacer, se quitó la guitarra de la espalda y golpeó al chico esgrimista en la cara con el cuerpo de su instrumento, tirándolo al suelo, y quizá tumbándole un par de dientes.

La chica se acercó a un sorprendido Luka, que aún no podía creer lo que había hecho. Le dio unas palmadas en uno de sus hombros.

-Excelente, Luka- dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. El chico sonrió, pero al ver que venían más civiles a atacarlos, apoyó su espalda contra la de Kagami.

-Prepárate, ahí vienen más- dijo Luka.

Mientras tanto, Queen Bee, Carapace y Rena Rouge estaban peleando juntos contra los akumas, pero estaban muy preocupados, pues había muchos civiles intentando ayudarlos a pelear contra los akumas y el ejército de civiles controlados por Jackady.

Pudieron ver a Caline Bustier y a Théo peleando junto con otras personas que conocían. Estaban impresionados con la profesora y con _monsieur_ Dupain-Cheng. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el bonachón panadero, el padre de Marinette, pudiera pelear así?

Aún así, Queen Bee se volvió a sus dos compañeros con una expresión llena de preocupación.

-Esto no está funcionando- dijo Queen Bee al ver a Carapace protegiendo a Kim y Max de una de las bombas de Volpina, mientras que éstos aún peleaban con otras personas, intentando mantenerlos alejados de la entrada de la mansión- y Rena Rouge se va a detransformar en cualquier momento-

Carapace miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar una manera de detenerlos, y entrecerró los ojos. Tenía una idea, pero era difícil.

-Queen Bee, golpéalos con tu trompo- dijo el héroe- ya regreso, tengo algo que hacer-

-Pero los akumas…- protestó la chica rubia.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo el chico- confía en mí-

Carapace buscó con la mirada entre la multitud, y rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron a Théo y a _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

- _Monsieur_ Théo Barbot- dijo Carapace, acercándose a ellos con una expresión seria, intentando ocultar su identidad- ¿ustedes no tendrán… algo de cinta adhesiva?-

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que sí, tengo cinta adhesiva industrial en el maletero de mi auto- dijo Théo, tomando la mano de la profesora- vamos, Caline, ayúdame, no hay tiempo que perder-

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier siguió a Théo hacia su auto, y ambos fueron seguidos de Rena Rouge, a quien le faltaban solo dos pads para destransformarse.

-Apúrense- dijo la chica al ver que le quedaba poco tiempo a su transformación. Entre ella y la profesora mantuvieron alejado al ejército de Jackady mientras Théo abría el maletero y sacaba la cinta adhesiva.

-Aquí tienes, Rena Rouge- dijo el escultor al entregarle la cinta.

-Gracias, Théo, profesora- dijo la heroína, y dio un salto hacia donde estaba Carapace observando a Queen Bee distrayendo a los akumas para alejarlos de los civiles, rodeándolos.

-Listo, Queenie- dijo Rena Rouge con la cinta en la mano- hagámoslo-

-Apúrate, no te queda mucho tiempo- dijo la heroína rubia.

Entre las dos chicas tomaron la cinta y atraparon a Rogercop, Hibou Noir y Jackady, rodeándolos con la cinta adhesiva. Ninguno de los tres pudo soltarse, ya que la cinta era bastante fuerte. Tomaron las cartas de Jackadi, el silbato de Rogercop y el smartphone de Hibou Noir, y se los dieron a Carapace.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Volpina había escapado; seguramente se había ido a refugiar con Hawkmoth, pero lo importante era que los civiles estaban a salvo.

-Gracias a todos- dijo Carapace, guardando los objetos donde aún estaban los akumas- nos encargaremos de dar esto a Ladybug para que purifique los akumas. Ahora tenemos que irnos, seguramente ella y Chat Noir nos necesitan-

Todos aplaudieron al ver a los akumas atrapados y a los héroes alejándose. Una vez que los tres estuvieron seguros en el techo de la mansión Agreste, Rena se volvió a los otros.

-Ustedes adelántense para ayudar a Ma… a Ladybug- se corrigió la chica castaña, guiñándole un ojo al chico- iré a recargar a Trixx mientras tanto-

Carapace se acercó a ella y la tomó por las manos. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Ten cuidado, por favor- le dijo Carapace.

-Pffff…- dijo Queen Bee, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aburrida por la demostración de afecto de sus dos compañeros- vamos, chico enamorado, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Volpina escapó, y Ladybug aún no sale con Chat Noir de la guarida de Hawkmoth-

Con una última mirada a Rena Rouge, Carapace siguió a Queen Bee al interior de la mansión por la ventana de la habitación de Adrien.

Una vez que se quedó sola, la heroína castaña se detransformó, y Alya tomó a su kwami entre sus dos manos akunadas. Trixx estaba agotado, pero tomó el croissant de chocolate que la chica le ofreció.

-Gracias, Alya- dijo el kwami antes de dar la primera mordida al croissant.

-Date prisa, Trixx- lo apuró Alya, mientras miraba a su alrededor- nuestros amigos nos necesitan-

El kwami en forma de zorro asintió mientras tragaba un bocado y volvía a morder el pan. Sabía que el tiempo apremiaba.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Poco antes_

Hawkmoth entrecerró los ojos al ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir, de pie hombro con hombro, y listos para pelear contra él. Había esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento, y no podía creer que eso hubiera sucedido. Y finalmente, los dos Miraculous que necesitaba para recuperar a su mujer estaban al alcance de su mano.

Solo necesitaba terminar con su plan.

"Falta poco para recuperarte, Emilie", pensó el villano mientras se preparaba para pelear contra los dos chicos.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir- dijo Hawkmoth, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo maliciosamente- ¿porqué no ponemos nuestra enemistad a un lado?-

Los dos héroes se miraron entre ellos, y luego al enemigo.

-Ustedes me dan sus Miraculous para pedir el deseo que necesito- dijo Hawkmoth- y les doy mi palabra que regresaré todo a lo normal. Liberaré a las víctimas de los akumas. Liberaré al alcalde, y nunca jamás volveré a crear villanos. París estará seguro para siempre-

Chat Noir rodó los ojos, y Ladybug se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Realmente crees que vamos a aceptar eso?- dijo Ladybug, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo girar su yoyo de manera amenazante- si pides un deseo, perderás algo de igual valor. Si quieres recuperar a tu esposa, perderás a tu hijo-

-¡Mentiras!- dijo Hawkmoth, alzando la voz, pero ésta no se escuchaba tan segura como antes- ¡no necesito que me repitan las mentiras que el guardián seguramente les escupió! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? ¡El guardián los ha estado usando todo este tiempo-

-No es así- dijo Chat Noir.

-¡Él es quien los eligió para que hicieran su trabajo sucio!- dijo el villano.

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, es cierto que el guardián nos eligió para convertirnos en lo que somos- dijo Ladybug- pero fuimos nosotros quienes elegimos convertirnos en Ladybug y Chat Noir, para mantener París a salvo de ti y de tus akumas-

Hawkmoth hizo rechinar los dientes.

-No importa si no entregan sus Miraculous voluntariamente, los tendré que forzar entonces a dármelos- dijo el hombre, cada vez con mucha más desesperación- ya lo verán, los tomaré, y recuperaré con ellos a mi esposa…-

-¿Realmente vas a arriesgar a Adrien?- dijo Ladybug.

Hawkmoth empuñó su bastón, y Ladybug notó que los hombros de Chat Noir cayeron. No podía imaginarse como se estaría sintiendo el chico, sabiendo que su padre era el villano que había aterrorizado repetidamente la ciudad durante los últimos años, y además que parecía dispuesto a sacrificar su vida.

Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Pues yo no voy a permitir que lo sacrifiques- dijo Ladybug con firmeza hacia Hawkmoth, pero realmente esperaba que Chat Noir la escuchara- yo lo amo. Tiene amigos que lo aman. Y fuera de la mansión hay al menos otras cincuenta personas peleando contra tus akumas por él-

Chat Noir sonrió al escucharla, y empuñó su bastón sin decir nada, pero mostrando que estaba dispuesto a pelear también.

-Basta de charlas- dijo el villano, desenvainado su bastón- si no obtengo los Miraculous por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas-

El hombre los atacó, y ambos héroes saltaron para evadirlo. Hawkmoth vio a los dos separarse, y decidió atacar a Ladybug, pensando que, una vez que la venciera a ella, obtener el Miraculous de Chat Noir sería mucho más fácil, seguramente podía convencerlo de entregar el anillo para salvarla.

La chica evadió los golpes de la espada de Hawkmoth saltado de lado a lado en las paredes de la guarida. Chat Noir interpuso su bastón un par de veces cuando Hawkmoth estuvo a punto de golpear a Ladybug.

El chico entrecerró los ojos. ¿Realmente ese era su padre, intentando lastimar a una chica? No podía creerlo. Se dio cuenta que su padre era una persona desconocida para él.

-Por favor, _père_ , detén esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde- le pidió Chat Noir- no vale la pena que…-

-¡No!- gritó Hawkmoth con una expresión colérica y los ojos desorbitados que hizo que ambos héroes dieran un paso atrás- ¡recuperaré a mi esposa, aunque sea lo último que haga!-

Mientras el villano hablaba, Volpina se escabulló por detrás de Ladybug, y la atrapó por la espalda, con su flauta contra el cuello antes de que ella o Chat Noir se dieran cuenta. La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa, e intentó soltarse, pero Volpina no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarla ir.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo Chat Noir, palideciendo.

-Bien hecho, Volpina- dijo Hawkmoth- ahora, quítale su Miraculous, y por fin veremos quién está detrás de la máscara-

-¡No!- dijo Chat Noir, lanzándose contra ella. Hawkmoth se interpuso para impedírselo, pero de un golpe apartó al villano y corrió hacia Volpina, tumbándola con su bastón y obligándola a liberar a Ladybug. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿estás bien?-

-Perfecto, _chaton_ \- dijo ella.

-Necesitamos el Miraculous de Hawkmoth para detener esto, _bugginette_ \- dijo él- ¿qué hacemos?-

-Tú encárgate de Volpina- dijo Ladybug.

-Pero…- dijo el chico, dudoso. No quería dejar a Ladybug peleando sola contra el villano. Contra su padre.

-Será difícil para ti pelear contra tu padre, por más decidido que estés, _mon chaton._ Sé que puedo hacerlo- dijo ella cuando el chico iba a protestar- yo me haré cargo-

-Bah, hablan demasiado- dijo Volpina, sacando una bomba, mientras que Hawkmoth activaba el sistema de defensa. Los pequeños misiles comenzaron a atacar a los dos héroes.

-Eh…- dijo Chat Noir- creo que esto no es bueno, _ma lady_ -

-Sujétate de tus bigotes- dijo ella, tomando la mano del chico y saltando junto con él al techo metálico de la guarida para evadir la explosión.

Cuando aterrizaron en el suelo, el pie de Ladybug resbaló mientras que Volpina y Hawkmoth se lanzaban contra ellos. La chica pudo esquivar a Volpina, pero no la espada del villano. Chat Noir la empujó a un lado, e intentó detener la espada con su mano izquierda sin pensarlo. El chico dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando el filo del arma atravesó el guante de su traje e hirió su mano.

-¡No!- gritó Ladybug, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Como reflejo, el chico empujó a Hawkmoth de una patada, y se apresuró al lado de Ladybug.

Ambos se refugiaron en uno de los extremos de la guarida de Hawkmoth, mientras que en el otro extremo Volpina ayudaba al villano a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-No es nada grave, _bugginette_ \- dijo Chat Noir- nada que un par de lamidas no arreglen-

-¿Pero qué hiciste, gato tonto?- le dijo Ladybug.

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya deberías saberlo, _ma lady_ \- dijo él, sacudiendo la mano herida como si no fuera algo grave- siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte. Tú eres la que purifica los akumas. Yo soy reemplazable, tú no-

Ladybug hizo una mueca mientras lo miraba con una expresión entristecida. Tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. Sentía como si se pudiera perder en sus enormes ojos verdes. ¿Reemplazable, Chat Noir? Ladybug sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú no eres reemplazable para mí- dijo ella.

El chico sonrió, y ladeó la cabeza para dejar a Ladybug acariciar su mejilla con su mano.

-Además… sabes que siempre te he amado- añadió el chico.

Ladybug sonrió y lo besó. Era la primera vez que ambos se besaban voluntariamente mientras vestían sus trajes con sus Miraculous activados.

Una luz de lo más brillante los rodeó de pronto. Todo a su alrededor desapareció: la guarida de Hawkmoth, Volpina y el villano, la mansión y todo París. Solo ellos dos, de pie uno frente al otro, rodeados de luz.

-¿Do…dónde estamos?- dijo Chat Noir.

-No lo sé…- dijo Ladybug, sin soltar las manos de Chat Noir.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Quedan apenas un par de capítulos más, así que las cosas comienzan a complicarse y ponerse emocionantes. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	16. Capítulo 16

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

CAPÍTULO 16

 _Fuera de la mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Todos los civiles que habían ido a ayudar a Ladybug y los otros estaban vigilando a los akumas que seguían atados gracias a la cinta industrial que Théo Barbot había proporcionado a los héroes. Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng se encargaban de vigilarlos, amenazándolos con un par de rodillos de panadería, mientras que Jalil Kubdel llevaba consigo una escoba que blandía amenazadoramente y la madre de Alya llevaba un sartén.

Kagami se guardó la espada en su funda mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, y notó a Luka se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, mirando tristemente los pedazos de lo que quedaba de su guitarra. La chica lo miró con una expresión algo entristecida, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Luka, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Kagami, sentándose junto a él- tu guitarra…-

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo Luka, y fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta que su mirada entristecida no era por su guitarra, sino que sus ojos estaban en dirección a la mansión Agreste- estoy un poco preocupado por Adrien… si es cierto que él es… ya sabes-

-Lo sé- dijo Kagami, sin decir lo que ambos estaban pensando: que su amigo Adrien era el héroe Chat Noir, y que estaban preocupados por él tras lo que habían visto en televisión. La chica tragó saliva.

¿Qué podían hacer ellos dos para ayudar a su amigo? A diferencia de Ladybug y de los otros que habían ido a ayudar a Chat Noir, ellos no tenían ningún superpoder, no podían pelear contra Hawkmoth y Volpina. No podían hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo, y a los otros héroes. Miró de reojo a Luka, y notó que él también seguía mirando hacia la mansión.

-¿En qué piensas, Luka?-

-Ese pequeño ser…- dijo el chico.

Kagami alzó una ceja. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-El pequeño ser de color morado que nos advirtió que no escapáramos cuando estábamos en la guarida de Hawkmoth- dijo Luka en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar hacia la mansión. Kagami lo recordó, pero se encogió de hombros, sin entender que era lo que quería decir, y el chico continuó- creo que dijo que se llamaba Nooro-

La chica asintió.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- dijo ella.

-No lo sé, Kagami, yo…- dijo Luka, aún sin quitar la mirada de la mansión- creo que… hay algo sobre él… no sé- añadió revolviéndose los cabellos en un gesto de frustración.

Kagami ladeó la cabeza, mirando al chico, quien parecía seguir perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en el suelo mirando hacia la mansión, con su guitarra destruída en sus manos. La chica volvió a mirar la mansión, y se puso de pie, golpeando el hombro de Luka.

-Vamos, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo ella.

-¿Uh?-

Kagami no esperó a que Luka respondiera o se levantara. Comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión a paso decidido. El chico tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había pasado, y torpemente se puso de pie rápidamente.

-No, Kagami, espera…- dijo Luka, siguiendo a la chica apresuradamente hacia el interior de la mansión Agreste- ¿a dónde crees que vas?-

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Una luz de lo más brillante rodeó de pronto a Ladybug y Chat Noir una vez que ambos se besaron voluntariamente. Todo a su alrededor desapareció: la guarida de Hawkmoth, Volpina y el villano, la mansión y todo París. Solo ellos dos, de pie uno frente al otro, rodeados de luz.

-¿Do…dónde estamos?- dijo Chat Noir, separándose unos centímetros de ella.

-No lo sé…- dijo Ladybug, sin soltar las manos de Chat Noir.

Se miraron entre sí. Ladybug observó atentamente a su compañero, sus enormes ojos verdes que inspiraban cariño en él, sus cabellos dorados alborotados y salvajes. Tenía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban. Sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros del otro.

- _Los Miraculous de ambos se activaron_ \- dijo la voz de Tikki alrededor de ellos, aunque no notaron su forma física- _ambos Miraculous están juntos, por fin, y sus dueños también. Aquí es donde puedes pedir un deseo_ -

Chat Noir abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de soltar a Ladybug de la impresión, pero sus manos parecían estar pegadas con las del otro. Los dos chicos miraron sus manos unidas.

- _No se suelten aún_ \- dijo Plagg antes de que ambos volvieran a intentar separar las manos- _esta es solo una pausa en el tiempo. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, Volpina y Hawkmoth, están paralizados en este momento. Y creo que ambos tienen algo de que hablar_ -

Ladybug miró a Chat Noir a los ojos. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y rieron.

- _Brrr… puaj_ \- dijo la voz quejumbrosa de Plagg- _cursis. Creí que hablarían de algo importante_ -

- _¡Plagg!_ \- lo regañó Tikki.

Ambos chicos rieron en voz baja por unos momentos y levantaron la mirada. Pero pronto sus expresiones se volvieron de pronto sombrías al recordar el predicamento en el que estaban.

-Chat Noir, tu padre es Hawkmoth- comenzó a decir ella- y quiere usar nuestros Miraculous para…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió él con una expresión mortificada, sin querer escuchar de nuevo que su padre estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo para recuperar a su madre de dondequiera que estuviera- _bugginette_ , ¿crees que estoy equivocado?¿Debería sacrificarme por _maman_?-

Ladybug quería gritar que no, que era impensable que algo malo le pasara a él, a Adrien, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada desde el día en que lo conoció, pero miró la expresión de Chat Noir antes de responder.

-¿Tu _maman_ querría eso?- dijo la heroína en voz baja- ¿perderte para salvarse a sí misma?-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Chat Noir, olvidando por un momento su tristeza y riendo en voz alta- en eso _père_ está muy equivocado. Estoy seguro de que _maman_ le va a dar el zape más grande del mundo cuando se entere de esto-

Los dos rieron.

-Además- continuó Chat Noir- no podemos abusar de los poderes de los Miraculous. Eso es claro para mí-

-Bien- dijo ella con un tono seguro- ya que estamos de acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-

-Ciertamente no pedir ningún deseo, para empezar- dijo Chat Noir, sacudiendo la cabeza- el precio es demasiado alto, y tenemos una responsabilidad que nos dio el maestro Fu-

-No, en eso tienes razón, no podemos pedir ningún deseo- dijo Ladybug, levantando su mano libre con un puño formado en una expresión valiente- entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer: vamos a vencer a Hawkmoth como siempre, y de una vez por todas. París estará a salvo, y no tendremos que pelear de nuevo-

-Y podremos estar juntos- añadió Chat Noir, sonriendo- nuestros Miraculous nunca deben caer en las manos equivocadas-

Los dos se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

-Te amo, Adrien… Chat Noir- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Marinette… Ladybug- respondió él.

x-x-x

 _Vestíbulo de la mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-Kagami, ¿estás segura de que esta es una buena idea?- dijo Luka, siguiendo a la chica. Francamente, el chico ya se había cansado de hacerle esa pregunta. Tan pronto como la chica japonesa se levantó del suelo, había entrado a la mansión Agreste, espada en mano y con una mirada de pocos amigos, y el pobre Luka había tenido que seguirla.

-Segurísima- dijo la chica- ese Hawkmoth me va a escuchar por lo que nos hizo-

Luka rió en voz baja. Esa chica lo había metido ya en un montón de problemas, lo había hecho perder su guitarra favorita, pero al mismo tiempo lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Le encantaba!

Ambos cruzaron el recibidor y se dirigieron al atrio de la mansión, donde estaba la enorme pintura de _madame_ Agreste.

-Era aquí, ¿no es así?- dijo Kagami, tocando la pintura, mientras que el chico asentía- si no recuerdo mal, Rogercop tocó algo en la pintura y se abrió la escotilla para bajarnos a la guarida de Hawkmoth-

Luka tomó el marco de la pintura y tiró de ella, revelando la caja fuerte detrás del retrato. Kagami abrió la puerta de la bóveda, la cual estaba sin llave, y vio sorprendida su interior. El libro de los Miraculous, algunos boletos del Tíbet, una postal y…

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Kagami, tomando un broche en forma de pavo real.

-No lo sé- dijo Luka, volviendo a cerrar la caja fuerte para examinar la pintura, mientras que Kagami aún seguía mirando el broche- y no sé como…-

-Ejem…- dijo una voz.

Ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa. El Gorila y Nathalie estaban ahí, cada uno con un arma apuntando hacia ellos. Pero antes de que los dos chicos pudieran reaccionar, utilizando la espada y la guitarra rota respectivamente, escucharon un par de fuertes sonidos metálicos, y los dos cayeron secuaces de Gabriel Agreste al suelo inconscientes.

Kagami y Luka levantaron la mirada. Quien había golpeado a esos dos era una persona que jamás habían visto antes.

-Eh…-

-¿Qué están esperando?- dijo el recién llegado, un hombre bajito con rasgos orientales, señalando el suelo- el mecanismo para entrar se activa con un par de puntos en la pintura de Emilie Agreste. Ah, y voy a necesitar ese broche-

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Luka, pero la mirada del hombre lo hizo callar mientras Kagami le entregaba el broche.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Hawkmoth y Volpina vieron que los dos héroes estaban encerrados de pronto en una cápsula de luz, y parecían envueltos en su propio mundo, como si el villano y la chica akumatizada no existieran. Pero Hawkmoth sabía exactamente que significaba lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡No!¡NO!- gritó el villano.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Volpina.

-Activaron el poder absoluto de los Miraculous- dijo Hawkmoth- éste es el poder que deseo, el que puede borrar el pasado. No deben… si lo hacen, perderemos…-

El villano golpeó la esfera de luz con su espada, pero ésta lo rechazó y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado de la guarida. Antes de que pudieran incorporarse, el mecanismo sobre la pared de la guarida se activó, y la enorme ventana de mariposa se abrió. Por ella entraron Carapace, Queen Bee y poco después Rena Rouge. Y por el túnel desde la mansión, en el techo de la guardia, entraron Kagami y Luka, quienes ya conocían el camino.

Volpina intentó lanzarse contra los dos chicos que no tenían Miraculous o superpoderes, pero fue atrapada contra la pared por la espada de Kagami y el bate de Luka.

La esfera de luz en el centro de la guarida se rompió casi de inmediato, al menos para ellos, y Ladybug y Chat Noir emergieron de ella tomados de la mano y sonriendo, todos sus golpes y heridas completamente curados.

-Se acabó, Hawkmoth- dijo Chat Noir, señalándolo con la punta de su bastón- ríndete. Sabes bien que jamás tendrás nuestros Miraculous-

-¡No!- dijo el hombre, palideciendo al verse rodeado- Ladybug…Adrien… ¡por favor! ¡Los necesito! Tu madre… ¡no puedes abandonar a tu madre!¡Tenemos que recuperarla! ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta como para dejarla perdida!-

-LUCKY CHARM- dijo Ladybug, lanzando su yoyo hacia arriba, esperando que fuera algo que les ayudara en la batalla final contra Hawkmoth. Varias catarinas salieron del yoyo, y de ahí un broche apareció en sus manos. Parecía… ¿un abanico? Sí, parecía un abanico rojo con motas negras. ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Un abanico?- dijo Queen Bee en voz alta- ¿de qué nos servirá eso?-

Chat Noir recordó algo parecido en la caja fuerte de su padre y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero una mujer que iba detrás de Kagami y Luka hizo que el chico cerrara la boca por un momento, y la volviera a abrir, sorprendido. No solo Chat Noir, sino que todos los presentes miraron, sorprendidos y boquiabiertos, a la recién llegada.

Hawkmoth era el más sorprendido de todos.

-Tú…- dijo el hombre, suavizando su mirada, y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La mujer recién llegada cruzó la guarida hacia él, delante de todos los sorprendidos presentes que la habían reconocido de inmediato. Hawkmoth extendió sus brazos hacia ella para abrazarla, pero ella tenía otros planes. Alzó la mano y le dio una tremenda bofetada que lo tiró al suelo.

 _PAFF_

-¡GABRIEL AGRESTE!- rugió la mujer, sus hermosas facciones enrojecidas, y una venita apareció en su frente- ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?-

Hawkmoth se llevó una mano a la mejilla adolorida, sorprendido, y tardó unos segundos en recuperarse. Apoyó las palmas de la mano en el suelo, en un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-Emilie, yo no…-

 _PAFF_

Una segunda bofetada le impidió levantarse del suelo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?- dijo Emilie Agreste tan enojada que, a pesar de ser una mujer bajita y muy linda, todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás por precaución- ¿aterrorizar París?¿robar los Miraculous?¿amenazar a mi hijo? ¡Sabías que el deseo del Miraculous iba a hacer que Adrien tomara mi lugar, que él era el precio que pagar!-

-Pero Emilie, yo solo quería…-

-¡CALLA!- gritó ella, volviendo a levantar la mano- ¡te pedí que protegieras a mi hijo! ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Amenazarlo de esa manera? ¡Mira cómo lo dejaste!-

La mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina, y tomó con firmeza el broche de Hawkmoth, mientras que éste intentó detenerla. En el forcejeo, finalmente el broche se desprendió del pecho del villano, y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico. Nooro salió volando del broche, chocó contra una de las paredes y cayó a los pies de Luka, quien lo recogió y lo acunó entre sus manos. El kwami parecía terriblemente agotado, y respiraba agitadamente.

Una vez que el Miraculous de Papillon cayó al suelo, Volpina se convirtió nuevamente en Lila, los otros akumas fuera de la mansión regresaron a la normalidad, y Hawkmoth volvió a ser Gabriel Agreste. Emilie recogió el Miraculous de Papillon, guardándoselo, y se volvió a Ladybug y Chat Noir, que aún seguían mirando la escena sorprendidos y tomados de las manos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Emilie Agreste abrazó a Chat Noir.

-Oh, Adrien, estoy tan aliviada de que estés bien- dijo la mujer.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Aún no podía creer que su mamá estaba ahí. No podía creer que golpeó a Hawkmoth o que le quitó su Miraculous y terminó de una vez por todas con esa guerra que habían estado llevándose a cabo hasta ese momento. Sin soltar la mano de Ladybug, el chico abrazó a su madre con la otra mano y cerró los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se sentía estar en los brazos de su mamá, sentirse como un niño pequeño nuevamente en su abrazo.

- _Maman_ … ¿eres realmente tú?- dijo Chat Noir sin abrir los ojos- ¿cómo es posible?-

-El maestro Fu me encontró, _mon cheri_ \- dijo ella, separándose levemente de él- todo este tiempo estuve atrapada en el Miraculous del Paon. Es… una larga historia. Tu padre y yo encontramos los Miraculous de Papillon y de Paon, y los guardamos como adornos sin saber del poder que contenían. Un día, el kwami del Miraculous de Paon, Duusu, el kwami que habita este broche, intentó protegerme de un ataque, y me dejó atrapada dentro del broche-

Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban escuchando atentamente la historia de Emilie Agreste.

-Tu padre quiso sacarme de ahí, por eso quería sus Miraculous. Yo podía escuchar absolutamente todo lo que sucedía en la mansión desde el principio- añadió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras volvía a mirar a Gabriel, quien continuaba cabizbajo- finalmente, el maestro Fu me liberó cuando ellos dos abrieron la caja fuerte detrás de mi retrato- añadió, señalando a Kagami y Luka.

- _Maman_ , ¿en serio estuviste en la casa todo este tiempo?- dijo Chat Noir, y la mujer asintió.

Emilie soltó a su hijo por fin, y luego se volvió a Ladybug. La miró con una amplia sonrisa, y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Y tú…- dijo Emilie Agreste mientras que Ladybug se tensaba, asustada. Sabía que podía ser muy afectuosa, pero también sabía que podía dar golpes como acababa de demostrar. La mujer parecía no haberse dado cuenta- ¡muero de ganas de conocerte!-

-Eh…- dijo Ladybug tímidamente, sin esperarse que la madre de Adrien dijera esas palabras- mu… mucho gusto en conocerla, _madame_ Agreste-

-Ejem…-

De pronto, todos se volvieron al hombre con rasgos orientales que llegó detrás de Emilie Agreste, que era quien se había aclarado la garganta.

-Bien, después de mucho tiempo por fin recuperamos los Miraculous perdidos- dijo el maestro Fu- el Miraculous de Papillon y el Miraculous de Paon están por fin a salvo. Y en vista de ello, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. Pero primero- añadió, señalando a Lila, quien no parecía recordar nada de lo que había pasado- ella no debe de saber nada de sus verdaderas identidades-

-Oh, yo me encargo- dijo Queen Bee, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eso no sea necesario- dijo Ladybug, lanzando el broche que obtuvo con su Lucky Charm- ¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!-

Gracias a el poder de Ladybug, todo volvió a la normalidad, y Lila desapareció de la guarida de Hawkmoth, seguramente para regresar al lugar donde originalmente fue akumatizada. Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Ahora faltan dos cosas- dijo el maestro Fu- primero, qué hacer con Hawkmoth. Y segundo…-

-Desterrarlo de París, obviamente- dijo Rena Rouge.

-Llevarlo a la cárcel- dijo Carapace.

Ladybug miró de reojo a Chat Noir y a Emilie Agreste. El primero estaba cabizbajo y entristecido, y la mujer estaba también triste, pero con el cejo fruncido. Respiró hondo, y su voz sobrepasó las sugerencias de los otros.

-Yo creo- dijo Ladybug en voz alta, haciendo callar a los demás- que Chat Noir y Emilie Agreste deberían elegir qué es lo que debemos hacer con él. Es su derecho-

Chat Noir se volvió a ella, y sonrió tristemente con una expresión agradecida.

-Creo que ya sé que podemos hacer con él- dijo Emilie Agreste- y creo que a… Chat Noir y a los demás les agradará la idea-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues se acerca el final de la historia. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Ya hice sufrir mucho a todos, pronto tendrán un respiro… ¿o no? Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	17. Epílogo

Resumen: Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron finalmente derrotados por un akuma enviado por Hawkmoth. Mientras ambos yacían en el suelo y sus transformaciones desaparecían, Tikki y Plagg se miraron entre sí. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: romper las reglas para proteger los Miraculous, y para salvar las vidas de sus elegidos.

Nota Aclaratoria:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algún OC que de pronto aparezca. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

LAS REGLAS SON PARA ROMPERSE

EPÍLOGO

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Poco después_

Tras un par de horas de planeación y súplicas, por fin decidieron que Gabriel Agreste iba a ser exiliado de París, al menos mientras que su esposa e hijo decidían perdonarlo por todo el mal que había hecho. A Ladybug y a los otros les había parecido un buen castigo, con la posibilidad, aunque algo remota, de ser perdonado algún día.

Finalmente todos habían regresado a la casa del maestro Fu, y llevando consigo a Kagami y Luka, el último llevando en sus manos acunadas a Nooro, quien iba en su décima galleta para intentar recobrar sus fuerzas tras ser obligado a mantener la transformación de Hawkmoth y controlar a cuatro asumas al mismo tiempo por varios días. El chico no había soltado al kwami morado, asegurándose de mantenerlo seguro en sus manos y bien alimentado. Mientras tanto, Kagami miraba de reojo a Luka y sonreía levemente.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos en confianza- dijo el maestro Fu- Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, si nos hacen el favor de detransformarse-

-Pero…- dijo Queen Bee, señalando a Luka, quien seguía pasando galletas a Nooro, y Kagami.

-Está bien, ellos guardarán el secreto también- dijo el maestro Fu- vamos, vamos-

Queen Bee gruñó, y se detransformó junto a Rena Rouge y Carapace. En lugar de los héroes, aparecieron sus formas humanas, y sus kwamis en sus manos, los cuales estaban pidiendo insistentemente de comer.

-¿A… Alya?- dijo Luka, abriendo la boca sorprendido al ver a dos de sus amigos habiéndose detransformado- ¿Nino? ¿ustedes son…?- se volvió hacia Chloé- ¿y quién eres tú?-

Chloé hizo un gesto ofendido.

-Disculpa- dijo Chloé, cruzando los brazos y levantando la nariz de manera indignada- ¿cómo te atreves a decir que no me conoces? ¡Es ridículo, totalmente ridículo!-

-Es Chloé Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde- dijo Kagami en voz baja, dándole un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo de sorpresa.

Luka seguía sorprendido, pero el maestro Fu se volvió a Ladybug y Chat Noir, y asintió débilmente. Los dos héroes principales se miraron entre sí, sonriendo levemente, y asintieron también.

-Detransformación- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y en lugar de ellos dos, aparecieron…

-¿Marinette y Adrien?- dijeron Luka y Kagami al mismo tiempo.

-Bah, no me digas que nosotros tuvimos esa reacción cuando supimos que esos dos eran Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Chloé, aún indignada, y Alya asintió- nos veíamos ridículos-

Los dos chicos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Los héroes de París siempre habían sido sus propios amigos.

-Marinette, ¿cómo hiciste cuando…?- comenzó a decir Luka, recordando cuando su madre fue akumatizada, y de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado- mi _maman_ … oh…-

-Hay una razón por la que los dejé ver la identidad de Ladybug y los otros- dijo el maestro Fu a los dos sorprendidos chicos- ustedes dos se convertirán también en protectores de los Miraculous-

Luka estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Nooro al suelo de la impresión, pero reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitarlo. El pequeño kwami aún estaba muy agotado, pero alcanzó a dirigir una sonrisa amable al chico que lo había estado alimentando.

-Pero, ¿qué caso tiene, maestro Fu?- dijo Adrien al final, tomando la mano de Marinette- sin Hawkmoth, la amenaza ese terminó, ¿no es así?-

-La amenaza de Hawkmoth, sí- dijo el maestro Fu- pero en el futuro habrá más amenazas. Siempre existirá alguien que quiera robar los Miraculous, o atacar París. Y así, ahora los siete estarán juntos, del mismo lado- se aclaró la garganta- Kagami Tsurugi, vas a recibir el Miraculous de Paon. Estoy seguro de que Duusu será una buena compañera para ti-

El maestro Fu le pasó el Miraculous, el mismo broche que ella y Luka habían encontrado en la mansión Agreste, y de él apareció una luz color azul eléctrico, convirtiéndose en un kwami del mismo color, azul con enormes ojos rojos. Al ver a Kagami mirándola, sorprendida, Duusu se echó a llorar.

-Buaaaaaaaa…-

Kagami parpadeó, sorprendida, y dio un paso atrás.

-Eh… yo… ¿qué te pasa?- dijo la chica, mirando de reojo a los demás, quienes tampoco parecían entender que es lo que había pasado con la kwami. Volvió su mirada hacia Duusu, y sonrió levemente. Levantó sus manos para acunar a la kwami, y la atrajo a sí misma, poniéndola sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Poco a poco los sollozos de Duusu se calmaron.

-Sniff… sniff…- dijo la kwami, levantando sus enormes ojos rojos hacia la chica- ¿tu eres mi nueva elegida?-

-Así parece- dijo la chica japonesa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza- será un honor ser tu compañera, Duusu-

La kwami la miró por unos instantes y sonrió, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kagami.

El maestro Fu sonrió levemente, y se volvió hacia Luka, quien seguía cuidando de Nooro.

-Veo que ya conociste a Nooro, Luka Couffaine- dijo el anciano.

-Lo lamento, maestro Fu- dijo Nooro tristemente- todo es mi culpa. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que mi elegido hiciera todo eso-

-No tenías opción, Nooro. No debes sentirte culpable. De hecho, nadie más que Gabriel Agreste es responsable de lo que pasó- dijo el maestro Fu, mirando de reojo a Adrien, quien sonrió levemente, agradecido con el anciano. Los ojos de éste pasaron de Adrien al chico de cabellos teñidos- Luka, espero que seas un mejor amo para Nooro. Sé que estará a salvo, y podrá curarse contigo-

Luka asintió seriamente, mientras que Nooro mantenía una sonrisa triste, pero su corazón aliviado de que su nuevo elegido fuera ese chico que parecía tener muy buen corazón.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperan?- dijo Chloé- ¡transfórmense! Queremos ver cómo…-

-¡No!- dijo Luka, cubriendo a su kwami con una de sus manos- Nooro está agotado. Debemos darle tiempo-

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Sabían que el maestro Fu había elegido bien a sus nuevos elegidos. Los siete chicos pasaron la tarde con el maestro Fu, charlando animadamente y escuchando atentos a lo que el anciano tenía que explicarles sobre sus poderes.

x-x-x

 _Panadería de los Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien acompañó a Marinette de regreso a casa. Ambos estaban un poco preocupados. ¿Cómo iban a explicar la ausencia de Marinette los últimos días después del ataque de Hawkmoth? Y además, seguramente estarían muy preocupados. La verdad era que la chica se sentía un poco mal por no haberles avisado de su paradero, o haber pensado en un pretexto.

Pero una sorpresa los esperaba.

Tan pronto como ambos entraron a la panadería y se prepararon psicológicamente a ser regañados por los padres de Marinette, éstos se volvieron hacia los recién llegados y los saludaron mucho más tranquilamente de lo que esperaban.

-Oh, ya regresaste, Marinette- dijo Sabine- ¿cómo te fue con tu tío Cheng?-

- _Papa, maman_ , yo… ¿qué?- dijo ella, sorprendida. Se volvió a ver a Adrien, quien también estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

-Debo decir que me pareció un poco apresurado que tu tío te invitara a pasar estos días en China- dijo Tom, encogiéndose de hombros- pero me alegra que lo hiciera. No tienes idea de lo que pasó aquí en París en ese tiempo-

-Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Sabine, acercándose al chico y tomándolo de las mejillas con ambas manos antes de que él o Marinette pudieran decir algo o entender que era lo que estaba pasando- escuché que tú y tu padre fueron secuestrados por Hawkmoth-

Adrien parpadeó, y se ruborizó.

-Adrien ya me contó lo que pasó- dijo Marinette, quien fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa- fue horrible, pero al final Ladybug y Chat Noir los rescataron y todo regresó a la normalidad-

-Oh, sí, eso- dijo Adrien, sonriendo levemente- mi padre tuvo que salir de viaje de negocios con el Gorila y Nathalie, pero mi _maman_ regresó, y por eso me quedé en París-

-Oh, Adrien, me alegro que recuperaras a tu mamá- dijo Sabine, abrazando al chico- pero sabes que eres bienvenido siempre que lo desees-

-Muchas gracias, _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- dijo el chico con su habitual sonrisa amable.

-Bueno, supongo que quieres descansar un rato después del viaje, Marinette- dijo Tom, pasándole una caja llenas de croissants y galletas- toma, vayan a tu cuarto, y no quiero que salgan hasta que no se acaben esos- añadió, guiñando un ojo a Adrien.

-Sí, _monsieur_ Dupain. Muchas gracias- sonrió el chico rubio, tomando la mano de Marinette y subiendo siguiéndola hacia el apartamento de su familia.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación de Marinette, Adrien no perdió tiempo en sacar un croissant y metérselo a la boca. La chica rió en voz baja.

-Era broma lo de comernos todo esto, ¿sabías?- dijo ella.

El chico sonrió travieso mientras que Plagg y Tikki salieron de sus escondites.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo Adrien, aún masticando el croissant.

-Brrrrr…- dijo Plagg, mirando con algo de rencor a su elegido- al menos podías pedirles a los padres de Marinette un poco de Camembert-

-No lo olvidamos, Plagg- dijo Marinette, sacando un poco de Camembert de la caja de croissants. Los ojos del kwami brillaron cuando la chica le entregó la rueda de queso.

- _Ñam ñam ñam_ \- dijo Plagg mientras que masticaba el queso y tragaba- Adrien… _ñam ñam_ … ¡tienes que casarte con ella! _Burp_ -

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír junto con Tikki. Marinette dejó de reír al sentir los dedos de Adrien entrelazándose con los suyos. La chica lo miró, sonrojada, perdiéndose en sus enormes ojos verdes. Él se acercó a su rostro y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Marinette.

-Me alivia que todo haya terminado- dijo Adrien en voz baja- al menos por ahora-

-Yo también- dijo ella, pero su sonrisa se borró de pronto- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Adrien no borró su sonrisa, si no que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette.

-Estoy bien- dijo él- vencimos a Hawkmoth… tengo a _maman_ de vuelta… y sé que, eventualmente, voy a recuperar a mi familia completa-

Marinette volvió a sonreír y puso su mano sobre los cabellos de Adrien mientras éste se acomodaba mejor, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de la chica. Mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, a Marinette le pareció como si el chico ronroneara en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _El día siguiente_

Los rumores de lo que había sucedido en la ciudad el día anterior inundaban el patio y las aulas, y Chloé no escuchó ningún otro tema desde que su chofer la dejó en la entrada del colegio. La chica caminaba orgullosa entre los alumnos que no dejaban de mencionar los eventos pasados, sabiendo que ella había participado en ellos.

-Pero Pollen…- había dicho Chloé en voz baja cuando entró al baño de chicas a hablar con su kwami- ¿porqué no puedo decir que yo soy Queen Bee?-

-Escuchaste las instrucciones del maestro Fu- dijo Pollen- es para mantenerte a salvo-

-Bah, que aburrido- dijo Chloé. Pollen rió, y se escondió en el bolso de la chica.

Mientras que Chloé se dirigía al aula, vio que Nathaniel estaba sentado en una de las bancas del patio, moviendo su lápiz sobre su libreta de dibujos. La chica rubia entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al chico.

-Hey, Nathaniel- dijo Chloé.

-Chloé…- dijo el pelirrojo sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-Solo vine a preguntar si te encuentras bien- dijo Chloé- no que me importe… y agradecerte… sí, eso, por ayudarme a salir del _Hôtel de Ville_ -

-No es nada, Chloé- dijo el chico, aún sin levantar la mirada. Chloé giró los ojos, furiosa, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bah, no sé porqué vine a preguntar- dijo la chica rubia en un tono indignado- seguramente estás muy ocupado haciendo dibujitos de Ladybug y Chat Noir- y le dio la espalda, dispuesta a dirigirse al aula, cuando la voz de Nathaniel lo interrumpió.

-De hecho, estoy dibujando a alguien más genial- dijo Nathaniel, levantando por fin los ojos- a Queen Bee. Ella me salvó ayer. ¡Es la más genial y hermosa de todas las heroínas que vimos! Es tan bella y valiente y…-

Chloé se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tan fluidamente como en esa ocasión. Nathaniel siguió hablando, describiendo lo genial y hermosa que era Queen Bee, mientras que Chloé lo miraba boquiabierta.

"Quiero decirle", pensó Chloé "quiero decirle que yo soy Queen Bee…"

Los ojos de la chica rubia se fijaron en su bolso, del cual sobresalía la parte superior del cuerpo de Pollen, quien sacudía la cabeza para que no revelara su secreto. Luego pasó los ojos a Nathaniel, quien estaba terminando de decir lo mucho que admiraba a la nueva heroína. Chloé sonrió traviesa, y acercó su rostro al de él.

-Chlo… Chloé…- dijo Nathaniel, poniéndose más rojo que sus cabellos.

-Estoy segura que Queen Bee apreciará escuchar todo eso, y tu dibujo de ella- dijo Chloé sin dejar de sonreír, y sin alejarse ni un centímetro de él- pero creo que apreciaría que no comas tanta pizza-

Dicho eso, Chloé le dio la espalda y caminó orgullosa hacia el aula, dejando a Nathaniel sonrojado y confundido. El chico parpadeó, recordando lo que Queen Bee le había dicho cuando lo salvó, y se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Chlo… Chloé?-

x-x-x

 _Entrada del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Esa tarde_

Luka no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo en la puerta del colegio de su hermana. Esa tarde Juleka había salido temprano y se había ido a casa con Rose a pasar la tarde. Tampoco iba a ver a Marinette, quien estaba dentro del colegio mirando la práctica de esgrima de Adrien. Sabía que esos dos estaban juntos desde que habían descubierto que eran Ladybug y Chat Noir respectivamente, y Luka jamás se interpondría entre ellos dos.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Luka miró de reojo por la puerta, y vio la práctica de esgrima con _monsieur_ D'Argencourt. Podía distinguir a Kagami enseguida, no solo por su uniforme rojo, sino por su estilo de pelea. La había visto pelear, y la gracia de sus movimientos no había pasado desapercibida. El chico sonrió levemente cuando notó que la chica lo estaba mirando bajo su casco. El chico se ruborizó y dio un paso atrás, ocultándose tras la puerta del colegio.

-¿Porqué no te acercas a ella, Luka?- le preguntó Nooro en voz baja.

-No, va a creer que la estoy acosando- dijo Luka, bajando la mirada.

-No creo que ese sea el caso- dijo el kwami morado, ladeando la cabeza- ve y siéntate con Marinette a observar la práctica-

-Pero…-

-Confía en mí- le dijo Nooro.

Luka sonrió levemente y asintió, admitiendo que su kwami tenía razón, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Marinette. La chica, al verlo acercarse, sonrió y le hizo una seña de que se sentara con él a ver el entrenamiento.

-Luka, que gusto verte- dijo Marinette- ¿vienes a ver la práctica?-

-Yo… eh… tal vez- dijo el chico, apenado.

Marinette ladeó su cabeza y sonrió, mientras que veía que Adrien y Kagami se quitaban los cascos y caminaban hacia donde estaban ellos, seguramente para tomar un poco de agua. Marinette tomó el termo de Adrien y se lo pasó, y Luka hizo lo mismo, pasando un poco apenado el otro termo, que supuso sería de Kagami.

-Gracias, Luka- dijo Kagami mientras abría el termo y bebía agua.

-De… de nada- dijo el chico, apenado- yo… digo, esta noche vamos a dar un concierto en el barco, ¿quisieras…? Digo, no quisieras ir a escucharnos, ¿verdad?-

-¿En serio?¿Porque no me…? Ouch- dijo Adrien, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas de parte de Marinette- digo… sí, vamos a dar un concierto. Deberías escuchar a Luka, es la estrella de nuestro grupo-

Kagami parpadeó, sorprendida, pero finalmente sonrió y asintió.

-Me encantaría ir al concierto, Luka- sonrió ella.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa y sacó su teléfono celular para avisar a Juleka, Ivan y los otros que darían un concierto esa noche.

x-x-x

 _Barco de Anarka Couffaine_

 _Esa noche_

Nino pasó por Alya a su casa, y ambos se dirigieron al barco de la familia Couffaine. Hacía unas horas Adrien había llamado a Nino y le había contado sobre el intento de Luka de pedir a Kagami salir con él a una cita, invitándola a un concierto inexistente. Por buena suerte, el chico rubio se encargó de que todos los compañeros de grupo de Luka asistieran ese día para el concierto.

-Yo creí que Luka seguía enamorado de Marinette- comentó Alya- además, Juleka nos dijo que Luka y Kagami no se llevaban nada bien-

-Bueno, parece que algo bueno salió de lo sucedido con Hawkmoth- dijo Nino, guiñándole un ojo.

Los dos chicos bajaron al muelle y buscaron con la vista el barco de Anarka Couffaine. Cuando por fin lo encontraron, brillantemente iluminado, Alya se dispuso a dirigirse hacia él, pero Nino la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Nino?- dijo ella.

-Quería hablar contigo antes de que vayamos con los otros- dijo el chico, ajustándose la gorra con su mano derecha, la misma en la que tenía puesto el Miraculous.

-¿Sobre qué?-

Como respuesta, Nino la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a sí mismo. Alya se sobresaltó por unos instantes, pero sonrió y se dejó abrazar por su novio. Ambos permanecieron así unos segundos, sin decir nada, mientras que Trixx y Wayzz se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

-Te amo, Alya- dijo el chico- estoy muy feliz de que podamos pelear juntos-

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, y ambos se besaron.

-Ejem…- dijo una voz femenina que hizo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Chloé también había sido invitada al concierto, y se había encontrado con ellos- bueno, si se van a poner así, mejor consíganse una habitación-

La rubia siguió caminando con la nariz levantada, y tanto la pareja como los kwamis pudieron notar que Pollen seguía a su elegida con la misma expresión presumida. Si eso hubiera pasado hacía unos días, la chica castaña se le hubiera lanzado a la yugular, pero en esta ocasión solo miró a Chloé alejarse sin dejar de reír.

-Jajaja están hechos una para la otra- comentó Alya, y Trixx asintió.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Nino- no deberíamos llegar tarde-

Cuando llegaron al barco, Nino y Alya se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos en haber llegado. Ivan, Juleka y Rose habían tomado sus puestos mientras que Luka y Adrien abrían sus instrumentos. El chico del cabello teñido tenía una nueva guitarra, y estaba afinándola, sin dejar de mirar a la audiencia, donde Kagami estaba sentada entre Mylène y Marinette. Alya se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a su mejor amiga, y Nino junto a ella. Chloé se sentó del otro lado de Mylène.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó Alya.

Marinette sonrió.

-Realmente creo que Luka está enamorado de Kagami- dijo la chica pelinegra en voz baja- espero que se de cuenta, hacen una linda pareja-

Alya sonrió.

-Lo que los Miraculous unen…- dijo la chica castaña al oído de Marinette, quien dejó escapar una risita- Adrien fue muy amable en organizar todo esto-

- _Bonsoir_ \- dijo Rose a través del micrófono- nosotros somos _Kitty Section_ …-

Cuando estaban a punto de tocar, los ojos de Luka se fijaron en los de Kagami, y sonrió. La chica se ruborizó levemente y le sonrió también. Todos los presentes que estaban pendientes de la reacción de Kagami sintieron como si aquella sonrisa fuera una victoria.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al día siguiente_

Adrien rodeó la espalda de Marinette con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo mientras que la chica miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor. El chico la tomó de la mano y le dio un leve apretón, y guiñó un ojo cuando ella se volvió a mirarla.

-Hey, tranquila- dijo el chico- _maman_ solo quiere conocerte, prometo que no muerde-

Marinette rió nerviosamente, pero no dijo nada más y continuó caminando junto a Adrien al interior de la mansión. Casi tras cruzar el umbral se encontró cara a cara con _madame_ Agreste, quien volvió a abrazarla como lo había hecho en la guarida de Hawkmoth.

-¡Marinette!- dijo _madame_ Agreste- ¡qué gusto verte!-

-Yo… eh… gusto… también… digo- comenzó a tartamudear la chica, ante la divertida mirada de Adrien- digo, que es un gusto verla otra vez-

 _Madame_ Agreste parpadeó, pero sonrió amablemente.

-Tranquila, no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa conmigo- dijo la mujer, y se volvió a su hijo- ¿y bien?¿qué hacen aquí? Vamos, váyanse a charlar en algún lado, les avisaré cuando esté lista la comida-

-Sí, _maman_ -

-Gracias, _madame_ -

Marinette siguió a Adrien a su habitación, y ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá blanco frente al televisor. Se miraron entre sí.

-¿Mega Strike 3?-

-Prepara tu trasero, porque va a ser pateado, _chaton_ -

-No espero menos de ti, _bugginette_ -

Ambos se besaron antes de encender el televisor y empezar a jugar.

X-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Pues esto es todo por esta historia, realmente espero que les haya gustado, los haya sorprendido y emocionado. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo hasta el final, por apoyarme con sus reviews y darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo. La siguiente historia va más o menos adelantada, pueden leer el progreso en mi perfil. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
